Only Lonely
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: AU. Eren Jaeger is entering his first year at Kibou University with Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. When Eren is stuck with Levi, his insufferable roommate, they both will learn that there is more to life than what meets the eye. Ereri/Riren. Warnings inside.
1. The Challenge

**Hello! Welcome to my first Attack on Titan fanfic. It'll be nice to take a vacation from the Hetalia and Yu-Gi-Oh fandom for a while. :)**

**Certain parts of this story is loosely based on something that has occurred in my life recently. Sparing painful details, let's just say that the innocent was left hurt.**

**Also, I am a senior in high school about to graduate, so I do not know everything about college life yet. I'm sure after a few months in college I will come back to this story and edit stuff. But for now, please do not berate me if I get something wrong.**

**Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

_**Title: **Only Lonely_

_**Rating: **M for language, alcohol use, yaoi lemons, and a near rape_

_**Pairing: **Riren (Levi x Eren)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Attack on Titan. __C__redit goes to __Hajime Isayama__._

**_S__ummary: _**_AU. __Eren Jaeger is entering __his first year __at Kibou University__ with Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. __When Eren is stuck with __Levi, his__ new insufferable roommate, __they both will learn that there is more to life than what meets the eye. __Riren. _

* * *

**_Chapter 1 _**_The Challenge_

Eighteen year old Eren Jaeger grinned as he unloaded his belongings from the back of his mother's car to his new dorm. His roommate seemed to have already been there, but was nowhere to be found.

_This is it! I'm finally about to start college!_ He thought excitedly. _A new adventure at my dream school... Kibou University!_

Kibou University is the pride of the city of Mitras. The university lies on the shore of its huge beach abundant with sea creatures. The beach and university stretches for miles. Kibou University is well known for its marine biology program. Inside are aquariums and pools full of sea life. Ever since he was a kid, Eren has been fascinated with the ocean. Luckily, the college has a lot of non marine degrees, which is how Mikasa and his best friend Armin Arlert were able to attend. Kibou University was more than he could ask for.

Eren's adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman silently helped Eren with his stuff before retrieving her own. Her dorm was several rooms down the hallway.

"Eren, Mikasa, don't forget what I told you." Carla Jaeger told her son and adopted daughter nervously. "You are a long way from home, but if you need me, I will come up here."

"No need to worry about that, Mom." Eren laughed. "We'll be fine!"

"Don't stay out too late." Carla continued as Eren and Mikasa finished carrying their stuff to their coed dorm. "And remember that you two are still too young to drink, so avoid the crazy parties!"

Eren and Mikasa dropped their stuff at the entrance doors and went back to the car to grab more of their possessions.

"And be sure to study, study, study!" Carla reminded them. "You two were both lucky enough to get into the honors program with scholarships."

Eren smiled kindly at his worrying mother. "Mom, we'll be fine, I promise."

"I'll be looking after him." Mikasa told Carla dutifully. "You won't have to worry."

Carla looked a little relieved. "Do you two have your dorm keys?"

"Yes." Eren and Mikasa replied in unison.

"Your school ID?"

"Yes."

"Money?"

"Yes! Mom, we have everything." Eren laughed.

Carla's eyes started to fill with tears. "My two children... where have the years gone?" She asked wistfully.

Eren's cheerful expression softened. "It's not like we're leaving forever. This is just a brand new adventure for all of us."

Carla checked her watch sadly. "Well, I have to start driving back to Shiganshina. Your father needs the car in the morning."

Eren and Mikasa wrapped their arms around Carla in a group hug.

"We'll call you as soon as we get settled in our dorm." Eren promised his mother.

Carla nodded, wiping her tears away. "I love you both."

"We love you too." Mikasa whispered.

Eren and Mikasa reluctantly released their mother.

"Do you when Armin is arriving?" Carla asked as she and her children walked out of the Pearl Dorms towards the car.

Eren whipped out his phone. "The last time he texted me, he said he was about fifteen minutes away. He should be here any second."

"Good." Carla sighed.

Carla started up her car, waving goodbye to her children. Eren and Mikasa waved until the car was out of sight. The two siblings walked back inside and stood in the lobby.

"Hey, Mikasa." Eren called. His sister looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you mind waiting until Armin gets here? I wanna take a look at the ocean."

Mikasa chuckled. "Again? At freshman orientation a few weeks ago, you stood out for two hours."

"I know, I know, but as a marine biology major, I just can't get enough." The brunette grinned, standing up. "I'll be back in a few."

Eren walked out of the lobby. He jogged down the path he took after freshman orientation those weeks ago. In no time, he was on the sandy shore. He smiled as the waves crashed on the shore, leaving sea shells behind.

Eren sat down at the shoreline, not caring that the sand was sticking to his shoes and jeans.

_This is funny... back home in Shiganshina, we were landlocked. No body of water to be found._ Eren thought. _But now... I feel so free._

Another wave crashed on the shore, soaking Eren's legs. He laughed, enjoying the feeling of the water. At that moment, Eren could feel his phone buzz.

"Ah, Armin must be here." Eren realized.

Eren stood up, not wanting to leave the ocean. After one more glance, Eren hurried back to the Pearl Dorms.

* * *

When the doors opened, Eren was greeted by Armin Arlert.

"Hey Eren- whoa! What happened to you?" The short blond cried.

"Eren... why are you soaked from the waist down?" Mikasa asked.

Eren scratched the back of his head. "The waves got me, that's all." He laughed. "I'll dry off soon enough."

Mikasa shook her head. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Get Armin moved in his dorm." Eren replied cheekily, picking up one of Armin's boxes. "Let's go!"

Armin looked down at his stuff, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Are you sure it was a good idea to not room together, Eren?"

"Of course! If we roomed together, there would be no way we would be able to meet new people here." Eren pointed out. "It's time for you to step out of your comfort zone, Armin! You'll have to, anyway. Aren't you majoring in political science?"

Armin nodded.

"I rest my case. C'mon!"

After making three trips, all of Armin's belongings were in front of his dorm. Armin took out his key and unlocked the door. When he walked inside, Eren noticed Armin turn pale.

"Armin, what is it- OH MY GOD!"

Armin's roommate, a tall brunette, was masturbating in front of his computer.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The brunette cried, covering himself.

Armin quickly apologized and ran out, dragging Eren behind him.

"...what just happened?" Mikasa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Eren shuddered. "For right now, I want to go to my dorm and suppress the memory."

The dorm room opened, and the masturbating brunette popped his head out.

"Knock next time!" He huffed at Armin. "You can put your stuff in now."

"Does that guy have no shame?" Eren gritted his teeth.

Armin shook his head. "Actually... I guess it's good that he isn't embarrassed. Otherwise things would be more awkward."

"I guess." Eren sighed. "Do you need help unpacking your stuff?"

"I'm fine." Armin replied.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to head back to my dorm." Eren told him, suddenly feeling tired.

"Same for me." Mikasa replied. "I'll see you two later."

Armin smiled and walked into his room, taking a deep breath.

"Um, hi... I'm Armin Arlert." The blond said to his new roommate.

The brunette smirked. "Hey. I'm Jean Kirstein."

* * *

"This is my first day here and I'm already scarred for life." Eren muttered, walking to his dorm. "I hope my roommate isn't as warped as that guy."

Eager to change out of his wet clothes, Eren took out his dorm key and held it in place at the door. He could hear shuffling inside. His roommate is there!

_My first new friend is behind this door._ Eren thought excitedly. _Okay... here I go!_

Eren unlocked the door and walked inside. He was immediately met by a short black haired young man sweeping the floor. He had a bonnet on his head. The man looked up, his grey eyes boring holes into Eren. After taking one look at Eren's wet clothing, everything went in slow motion.

Eren felt himself getting flipped onto the floor. The man balled his fist into Eren's shirt, glaring daggers at him.

"Ow!" Eren shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The black haired man said icily. "You're tracking sand in here and getting the floors wet, you shitty brat. What, did you piss your pants, freshman? If so, it's time to put on your big boy shorts. This is a college dorm, not a kindergarten class."

"What?!" Eren cried. "No! I was sitting on the shore before I came here! The waves got me, that's all. I'm not afraid to get wet."

"Oh, great. I'm stuck with a marine biology major." The man rolled his eyes, releasing Eren's shirt. "I've had enough of those."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eren growled, scrambling to his feet.

"It means you're a freaky fish guy." The man smirked. "Next thing I know, this dorm is going to turn into Sea World. I hope you don't plan on raising orcas in here."

"Who do you think you are?!" Eren shouted, his anger increasing.

"I'm Levi." He replied smartly.

Eren growled. "If anything, you're the freak! Who wears a bonnet and sweeps the floors like a fucking Disney princess? This isn't Cinderella."

The short man narrowed his eyes. "Don't test my patience, brat. So you better clean up your shit right now or I'm kicking you out."

"What?" Eren couldn't believe that this shorty was bossing him around.

"Let me put this into terms a freaky fish guy like you will understand." Levi snapped. "If you leave so much as a grain of sand in this room, you will be _hook, line, and sinker_. Am I clear?"

Eren narrowed his eyes. "Crystal. Is there anything else you command, princess?"

_Wham!_

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!" Eren hissed.

After Levi whacked Eren on the head with his broom, he fled to Armin's room.

"Ooh, that is a huge lump on your head." Armin winced. "Keep the ice on your head for a while. Eren, Mikasa has told you a thousand times to cut the sarcasm. Look where it's gotten you."

Jean smirked at Eren. "Wow, I can't believe you got whomped by that midget Levi."

"Shut up!" Eren snapped. "There's no way someone that strong could be a normal college student. I mean, he's barely over five feet tall!"

"Stop making excuses." Jean grinned.

"At least I wasn't shamelessly jerking off!" Eren retorted.

"Looks like someone's a bit insecure." Jean said.

"Don't even start with me! I am absolutely livid right now!" Eren seethed. "I need yo switch rooms right now!"

"Whatever." Jean replied. "You guys obviously aren't from Mitras, so I'll fill you in about Levi. I've heard that that Levi guy is a clean freak, so I guess your wet clothes set him off. Just be glad he didn't kill you. I heard he's had like over twenty different roommates over three years. No one could put up with his strict personality."

Eren growled, wincing when the ice rested on the sensitive part of the forming lump.

Armin sighed. "You have two options, Eren. You could let this Levi get the better of you and you can request to change rooms. Or, you could try and get along with him. Treat it like a challenge. From what Jean just told us, it looks like no one could stand Levi."

"A challenge, huh?" Eren repeated. "Well, I've never backed down from a challenge, so fine. I'll go back to that bonnet wearing shorty. I can't be beaten so easily."

"Looks like rooming with Levi will be an adventure all on its own." Armin smiled.

"Yeah! I can do it-_ow!_" Eren yelped, the ice moving on the lump.

"Good luck on surviving his wrath." Jean smirked. "Levi won't go easy on you just because you're a freshman. I bet you won't even last a month."

"I bet that I can." Eren snapped. "And I will."

Eren stood up, ready to back. "Armin, don't tell Mikasa about this. She'll flip her shit."

"Don't worry, I won't." Armin replied. "We don't need her getting expelled."

After thanking Armin for the ice, Eren left his dorm, walking confidently back to his own.

_So, Levi is a strict dictator, huh? Well, he's about to get a rude awakening, cuz I'm going to prove just how stubborn I can be. We will get along whether he likes it or not._

* * *

**That's it for chapter one. Heh, did anybody catch the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged reference? :P**

**If you're liking this so far, please add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in chapter 2!**

**PRK**


	2. Bitterling

**Hey guys~! Thank you so much for those who reviewed and added this story to your favorites and/or alerts! I really appreciate it. :3**

**Enjoy chapter 2~**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 _**_Bitterling_

Eren slowly approached his dorm.

_Okay, as soon as I walk inside, I'll smile. _Eren thought, determined. _My mother always said that the best way to defeat your enemies is to smile._

Eren unlocked the dorm with his key and walked inside a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hey, sorry about- what the hell?!"

Eren was shocked to find all of his belongings unpacked and put away. Levi opened a drawer on Eren's half of the room and tossed some clothes at him.

"Go in the bathroom and change before your filth messes everything up." Levi barked.

"Why did you go through my stuff?" Eren growled, his smile gone.

"I couldn't finish cleaning with your shit laying everywhere, so I unpacked them." Levi replied simply. "Oh, and by the way, you should do a better job of hiding your pornographic magazines. Stashing it with your diapers and tighty whities is not a good place, brat."

Flushed, Eren quickly went in the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Fuck you, Levi." Eren muttered as he changed his clothes. "I wonder if Mikasa is having better luck with her roommate..."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mikasa sat on her bed with her eyes closed. Her brown haired roommate had been talking nonstop for the past two hours.

"So then, after I checked to see if his heart could still beat on its own using an electric shock, I decided to come here, major in forensic science, then go on to become a medical examiner!"

"Um...that's nice, Hanji." Mikasa replied calmly, looking around their dorm. There were posters of the human anatomy everywhere. Some where explicit in detail.

"That's what my best friend Levi said...albeit sarcastically." Hanji grinned. "He's in the same hall as us. Maybe I'll introduce you to him soon... though he might not be thrilled to be involved in such a social activity...ooh, I wonder how he and his roommate are getting along! This is his twentieth one!"

Mikasa was a bit perplexed at Hanji's scattered speech.

"So what are you majoring in?" Hanji asked, getting in Mikasa's face.

"Gah!" Mikasa gasped, caught off guard. "Well... I'm studying Japanese literature."

"Interesting! Ni hao!" Hanji said excitedly.

"...that's Chinese." Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I'm not racist, I swear!" Hanji cried, tears forming in her eyes. "I love Asians!" She knelt on her knees in front of Mikasa.

"Um... I'm sure you do." Mikasa replied warily, trying to reassure her strange roommate.

"Yay!" Hanji's tears vanished as she stood up on her feet. "I feel that we're going to best friends! Though it may seem weird with me being thirty and old enough to be your mother, but-"

"What?" Mikasa looked surprised.

"Yes! Kids these days are having children so young, so technically I am old enough to be your mother."

"Not that." Mikasa sighed. "How come you're in college so late?"

"Well, Levi and I were in the army for ten years, and during that time, we were taking some classes." Hanji explained happily. "So after we were discharged, we got scholarships to finish our education here. The scholarships didn't pay for everything of course, so now we are taking on college jobs. I'm a professor's assistant, and I work at the bookstore part time. Levi is the RA of this hall and a professor's assistant. He also works at the school's cafe. They're only open at night."

"How interesting..." Mikasa murmured.

"I have more stories if you want to hear them." Hanji offered.

Not having the heart to refuse, Mikasa agreed.

Hanji laughed. "You better get comfortable, Mikasa! These stories will take a while!"

* * *

That night, Eren couldn't sleep. He felt more trapped in his dorm than he ever did in Shiganshina.

_I can't do this._ Eren thought, upset. _This is my first day in the dorms and I already feel like leaving._

The more Eren thought about it, the angrier he got. His breathing intensified.

_Maybe if I make an effort to ignore Levi, he'll stop harassing me. Yeah. I'll just hang out with Armin and Mikasa._

"Go to sleep, you brat." Levi snapped from the other side of the room. "I can hear your damn breathing from over here. If you're looking at your porn and jerking off, do it in the bathroom you horny child. No one wants to hear that shit."

"I am not looking at porn!" Eren shouted, turning over in his bed.

"Could've fooled me." Levi sneered.

_Damn that bastard! _Eren gritted his teeth. _If there's a god out there, please deliver me from this guy!_

* * *

Eren stretched and yawned when he felt the sun shining on his face. He slowly opened his eyes. He was relieved to see that Levi was already gone. His bed was neatly made, and all of his clothes were in order. There was not a loose paper anywhere.

Sighing, Eren looked at his nightstand clock to check the time. It read...

"9:30?! Shit!" Eren cried. "My first class is in twenty minutes!"

Eren's panic caused him to roll onto the floor, his sheets and blankets coming with him. Eren emerged from the mountain of bedclothes, scrambling to his feet.

"No, no, no, no!" Eren checked his phone. Sure enough, his phone was filled with texts and missed calls from Armin and Mikasa.

"Crap, we were supposed to meet in the dining hall thirty minutes ago!" Eren realized, reading an urgent text from Armin. "This is just great."

Eren quickly threw open his drawers and pulled out shorts and a T-shirt. After pulling his chosen outfit on, he rushed into the bathroom and turned on the water faucet. He splashed water onto his face, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth in under sixty seconds. Eren forgot to turn the water off when he hurried over to his desk.

Eren grabbed his backpack and ran out of the dorm, leaving the dorm a complete mess.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Eren! You're late!" Armin scolded when he spotted his best friend.

Eren ran in the dining hall panting, sweat trickling down his forehead. He slid in the seat next to Armin.

"You only have five minutes at the most to eat. Here I saved you some toast." Armin told him, sliding Eren a plate.

"Thanks!" Eren chomped down on his toast. "Hey, where's Mikasa?"

"She left already. Her class started at 9:40." Armin replied. "She looked terrible, though. Her eyes were dark, and she had bags under them. When I asked her what was wrong, she just said that she was talked to death. I wonder what that means."

"Eh, I'll ask her later." Eren swallowed the last of his toast. He unzipped his backpack and took out a bottle of water. He twisted the cap and took a bug gulp.

"So, how was your first night with Levi?" Armin inquired.

Eren spit out his water. "Armin! What the hell? Don't say it like that!" He snapped, wiping his mouth with his hand. "Anyways, it was horrible! He's such a conceited prick. He called me a brat, a freak fish guy, and a horny child! He even had the nerve to unpack my things! Does "invasion of privacy" mean anything to him?"

"Personally, I would have been relieved if someone put my stuff away for me. It took me a long time yesterday." Armin piped.

"You're missing the point." Eren rolled his eyes. "Well, let's get going." Eren reached in his backpack and took out his schedule for today. "You and I have Calculus together, correct?"

"Yeah, it's in Azure Hall." Armin whipped out his map. "It's not too far from here."

"Alright." Eren stood up. "Let's go! I'm not going to let Levi ruin my first day."

Eren grabbed Armin's wrist and dragged him out of the dining hall. "This is an adventure, after all! Levi's just a pitfall attempting to throw me off the trail. Well, I won't fall!"

"Good for you." Armin laughed. "Let's just focus on getting to class on time first."

Five minutes later, the two friends arrived at the Azure Hall of Mathematics. It was a huge building made from bricks.

"Wow! If the mathematics building is this big, I wonder how big the Maritime Hall of Marine and Freshwater Biology is." Eren said enthusiastically.

"C'mon, we can gawk at the buildings later! We only have two minutes to find Room 18191 before we're late!" Armin urged Eren, pulling him inside the math building.

After climbing up one flight of stairs, their desired classroom was on their left.

"Yeah! I am ready to learn about trigonometric functions and the unit circle!" Eren cheered.

"...no you're not." Armin told him.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Eren sighed as they entered the classroom. "I hate math. I wish Intro to Marine and Freshwater Biology was first."

"Do you have the next?" Armin asked.

"Thankfully, I do." Eren's eyes brightened.

The two sat on the left side of the classroom near the front.

"We get to do a lot of hands on stuff this year, mainly to see if people will really like marine biology." Eren explained happily. "We're doing freshwater first. So, the students will be given a tank with a few fishes inside to take care of in our dorm. We will study their behavior and everything! I'm so excited!"

"I can tell." Armin laughed.

The best friends had to end their conversation as the professor walked in front of the class.

"Good morning, students! I am Professor Hannes."

As soon as the professor started class, Eren tuned out. All he could think about was his Intro to Marine and Freshwater Biology class waiting for him in fifty minutes. Suddenly, Armin jabbed Eren's side with his elbow, bringing him back to reality.

"What?" Eren hissed.

"Professor Hannes is taking attendance, and he called your name." Armin said, looking forward and not moving his lips.

"Eren Jaeger?" Hannes repeated, looking around the full classroom.

"Uh, here!" Eren called, raising his hand.

"Tch."

At that moment, Eren's face went pale. Sitting in a chair behind the professor was Levi. He was grading papers, but Eren knew he was snickering at him.

"Eren, what's the matter? Why are you looking at the professor's assistant like that?" Armin asked, concerned.

"_Levi_ is a professor's assistant?!" Eren cried louder than he would have liked.

Everyone stared at the brunette.

"Er..." Eren sank in his seat in shame.

Hannes cleared his throat. "Why, yes, Eren Jaeger, he is. He has been for two years. I know the girls usually get excited about him, but hey. There's a first time for everything. Anyways, allow me to finish attendance before you start drooling over him."

Eren's face turned beet red as he continued to sink lower in his seat.

"I am _not_ drooling over him." He muttered spitefully. "I hate that son of a bitch."

Later in the class period, when the professor stopped his lecture for a second to make a joke, Eren glared at Levi. Levi was not paying any attention to him. He was simply grading papers.

"So, next time you're at a pizza joint, and your friend says "Hey, let's split a pizza!", just tell him "Yeah, let's go sin(5π/6) on it!" Hannes laughed at his own joke.

The class just stared at him, unamused. Hannes cleared his throat again and prepared to continued on with the lecture. Before he went on, he glanced at Eren.

"Eren, you have plenty of time after class to stare at Levi. Start a fan club for all I care, but right now, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention and take notes."

Eren scoffed and redirected his attention down at his notebook, fuming. _Why does Levi have to be a professor's assistant here of all places? There really is no escaping him, is there?_

As soon as Professor Hannes dismissed the class at 10:40, Eren stood up and ran out of the room.

"Eren! Hey, Eren, wait up!" Armin called after him.

Eren didn't slow down until he was out of Azure Hall. Armin eventually caught up, out of breath.

"Let me guess... that assistant is Levi, right?" Armin clarified.

Eren nodded angrily. "Yeah, that's him."

Armin sighed. "Eren, you have to calm down. Though I hate to put blame on you, Levi did not do anything in there to provoke you. If you're going to get along with him, you have to learn how to turn the other cheek. To make it easier on yourself, you should get to know him instead."

"When did you become such an expert?" Eren asked.

"I'm doing the same thing with Jean." Armin admitted. "He's a cocky asshole, but I've decided to just ignore that and try to be friends with him. You should do the same."

"Fine." Eren gave in.

Armin checked his watch. "I have English class in an hour. How about we go and get you a proper breakfast? My treat."

"Yeah!" Eren fist pumped the air. "I would like a fried Levi with a side of vengeance."

Armin shook his head. "Eren, no. Let's leave the lame quips to Professor Hannes."

"Okay." Eren bowed his head as the two went to one of the college restaurants.

* * *

_I'm so excited I could barf._ Eren thought to himself.

An hour later, Eren was standing outside the Maritime Hall of Marine and Freshwater Biology. His hands were shaking as he stared at the magnificent building.

"This is it!" Eren said softly. "After I step past the threshold, my dream will in motion. Marine biology, here I come!"

Eren opened the doors to the building and walked inside. He was met with a hallway of classrooms. After finding the correct one, he sat in the very front of the small classroom. He folded his hands in front of him, feeling jittery. The class didn't start for another five minutes, and as other students filed in, he tapped his foot impatiently.

_Come on, come on! Why is it taking so long?! How come Calculus took such a short time to start up, and the class I actually want isn't? Damn it all..._

"Hey, do you have to take a dump or something? You're squirming around like you have to." A voice said.

Eren looked to his left to see a smiling boy with extremely short black hair. He almost looked bald.

"No, I don't." Eren snapped. "I'm just ready to start class."

"Whoa, a nerd in it's natural habitat." The boy teased.

"Whatever." Eren sighed, facing forward. "I've had one person who is equivalent to a thousand people make fun of me, so you're not really doing any damage."

The boy laughed. "Wait, are you talking about Levi?"

Eren looked surprised. "How do you know?"

"Before I came to this college, I've heard a lot about him. And your description fits him perfectly. You're a brave soul to be associating yourself with him."

"It's not like I do it by choice." Eren muttered. "He's my roommate."

The boy looked surprised. "Whoa, that's suicide! You have my respect. So hey, I'm Connie Springer." He reached his hand out.

"Eren Jaeger." Eren replied, shaking Connie's hand. "So... do you want to major in marine biology?"

"Freshwater biology." Connie corrected him. "In my junior and senior year here, I will eventually venture off into freshwater. I can't wait."

"Cool." Eren smiled. _Looks like I can make my first _real _friend._

At that moment, the professor walked in front of the class. Eren immediately looked forward, giving the old professor his undivided attention. "Professor Dot Pixis. My idol." He murmured, feeling himself fangirl just a little.

The bald man cleared his throat and smiled. "Good morning, and welcome to Intro to Marine and Freshwater Biology. I am Professor Dot Pixis. Obviously you guys are taking this class so you can major in marine biology or freshwater biology. For your freshman and sophomore year, you will be focusing on both. You will venture off your junior and senior year. So this year especially, we will be spending more time outside of the classroom. With that said, stand up and follow me."

Confused, the entire class stood up.

"I wonder what Professor Pixis is gonna do." Connie whispered to Eren.

"I have an idea..." Eren grinned. _We're going to get our fishe__s__!_

Pixis walked to a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Welcome to the Maritime Hall Aquarium." He smiled, opening the door.

The class walked through the door in awe, being met with huge glass displays of freshwater creatures.

"Oh... my... Poseidon." Eren gasped.

"Don't you mean God?" Connie asked.

"I know what I said." Eren replied, staring at a freshwater shark. "I'm in heaven right now."

"But I thought you didn't mean God."

"This aquarium _is_ heaven." Eren clarified, breaking from the glass. "And Poseidon is the god of the sea. It works."

"Every classroom in the Maritime Hall leads to the aquarium." Pixis explained as the class ventured forward. "But right now, we are heading to the freshwater pools. Every single one of you is getting a tank with three fish to observe and take care of."

Eren almost let out a squeal.

"Everyone line up! My assistants will help me out distributing your fish." Pixis told his class.

Eren was fourth in line. He tapped his foot again. When it was finally his turn, one of the professor's assistants gasped.

"Wow, you're lucky!" She told Eren. "You're getting a _Rhodeus ocellatus_."

"A rosy bitterling?" Eren asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes!" She smiled.

"Wow! I thought those were critically endangered. Aren't they only native in Japan?" Eren asked.

"Yes and yes. I think these are the only ones here." The girl replied. "You better take good care of these three rosy bitterlings."

"I will!" Eren promised, determined.

The girl handed Eren a tank about and foot and a half wide.

"Now, the fish are in a bag with water. Do not put the fish in the tank until you get back to your dorm, will it with tap water, and use the water dechlorinator." She instructed. "Professor Pixis will teach you guys how to do that after you get back to the classroom. There are also written instructions on what kind of food to give them."

The girl handed a see through bag to Eren. He gazed at the silver and rose colored fish happily.

"Thank you!" Eren walked back, feeling absolutely ecstatic.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

At the end of the class, Eren gingerly balanced the tank in one arm and grasped the bag with the rosy bitterlings.

_Okay, I have an hour until my last class of the day. _Eren thought as he headed towards the door._ I need to get back to the dorm and get these fish in the tank. I hope Levi isn't there._

"Brat."

"Gah!" Eren jumped backwards. He looked over the tank, but didn't see anybody.

"I'm right in front of you, you idiot."

Eren looked down slightly to see Levi. If looks could kill, Eren would have been six feet under.

"Levi... what are you doing here?" Eren asked, feeling nervous.

"Did you honestly think you could destroy our dorm and get away with it?" Levi seethed.

"Destroy the dorm?" Eren repeated. "What are you talking about...oh."

_Shit! I forgot I made a mess this morning! It's not that bad... is it?_

Levi grabbed Eren's wrist. The grip caused Eren to wince and almost drop his fish.

"You're coming back and cleaning up your shit _now_." Levi said lividly.

"Ow! Okay, okay!"

Levi dragged Eren back to the Pearl Dorms.

"How did you even find me, anyway?" Eren asked.

"It was on your desk this morning, so I took a look. And it's a good thing I did, you brat."

Levi unlocked the door with his key and tossed Eren inside first before slamming the door.

Eren quickly set the fish and tank on his desk. When he took a good look at the dorm, Eren realized Levi was not over exaggerating. His bedclothes were all over the floor. Clothes were strewn about, and he left the water faucet on in the bathroom.

"Oops..." Eren muttered.

Levi was fuming. "I came back to the dorm, already in a bad mood thanks to your antics in Calculus, and what do I come back to? Your shit all over the floor! If you're trying to provoke me, that's going to be the biggest mistake you'll ever make, you filthy brat."

"Okay, okay, I'm cleaning." Eren said, bending down to pick up his blankets and sheets. "I'm sorry. I'll do a better job next time."

Levi's expression softened slightly. He quickly frowned, not wanting Eren to see.

"Fine." He glanced over at Eren's fish. "So... what the hell did you bring here?"

"Fish and an aquarium." Eren replied, his eyes sparkling. "The fish you see are _Rhodeus ocellatus_, or rosy bitterlings."

"Rosy bitterlings?" Levi smirked. "Rosy fits you perfectly."

Eren scowled. "And bitterling would fit you."

"Heh." Levi walked over to his bed and sat down. "Perhaps you're right. Continue."

Eren was surprised that Levi didn't deal him more abrasive insults, but continued his explanation anyway.

"Well, they're only native in Japan. They are endangered, and I've vowed to take care of them."

As Eren folded his clothes, he stared at the fish, admiring them. Levi shook his head. "You're such a nerd, Eren."

"Not you too!" Eren sighed. "Well, then again, I do know about their weird reproductive process. They need mussels for females to inject their eggs-"

"I'm sure you're into some weird shit, but fish sex? Really?" Levi sneered.

"It's not like that!" Eren flushed. "Whatever!"

Eren lifted the tank and took it to the bathroom. He filled it up with tap water.

"Okay, now I have to dechlorinate it..." Eren murmured. "Let's see, first I have to test the chlorine levels..."

Levi watched Eren diligently work on the tank. Even though he would never admit it, he felt a little envious that Eren had something he was passionate about at such a young age.

"Done!" Eren grinned minutes later. "Now for the rosy bitterlings..."

Eren carefully poured the three fish into the tank.

"Cool, I have two males and one female." Eren grinned.

"How the hell can you tell?" Levi scoffed.

"Come look." Eren beckoned Levi to the tank.

Levi stood up and walked over to Eren. "What?"

"See, the male ones have the rosy color along with the silver scales. The females don't." Eren explained.

"Rosy nerd."

"Bitterling."

The two roommates stared at each before Eren broke into a smile.

"Well, I better feed them." Eren reached into his backpack and took out a jar of fish food.

"What kind of food is that?" Levi inquired.

"Freeze dried tubifex." Eren replied. "Here take a look."

Levi took the jar and stared at the block cubes inside. "And what the hell is freeze dried tubifex?"

"Worms." Eren replied.

Levi dropped the jar onto the floor, repulsed. "Disgusting!"

"Hey!" Eren cried, scooping the jar up. "You're lucky this jar wasn't glass! What's the big deal about worms?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Worms are filthy."

"They're cubes, Levi."

Levi walked over to his side of the dorm and went inside one of his drawers. He took out a roll of green duct tape. He laid the tape on the ground and started pulling, splitting the room into two. After he was done, Levi stood up.

"Okay, here are the ground rules. Since you like filthy things, porn included, then you stay on your half of the dorm. I'll stay on mine. Do _not_ cross my line. I still expect you to keep your side of the room spotless."

"How am I supposed to use the bathroom with the tape on my side going to the door?" Eren asked smartly, pointing at Levi's mistake.

Sighing in frustration, Levi fixed the tape so it could lead into the bathroom as well.

"Stay on your side, or else." Levi warned him, retreating to his desk.

Shaking his head, Eren turned back to his rosy bitterlings and fed them the freeze dried tubifex.

_Oh, well. At least he didn't hit me. Maybe Levi and I will get along... eventually._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I'm sorry that there hasn't been much Levi and Eren interaction, but intros will be intros. All of the stuff in chapters 1 and 2 will be important in later chapters, anyway. In the next chapter, the plot will begin to thicken.**

**If you've liked this story, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	3. Tug of War

**Hey again! Happy Monday! Mondays suck, I know, so I updated today. :3**

**Wow, thank you all so much for reviewing and adding this to your favorites and alerts. It makes me so happy. :3**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **Tug of War_

_**Three Months Later...**_

"Eren... get that shit out of my face." Levi said icily.

Eren was blocking Levi from entering their dorm. Eren grinned evilly as he held up the jar of freeze dried tubifex.

"C'mon, Levi. Little blocks of worms won't kill you."

"It'll get _you_ killed if you don't get it away from me." Levi warned. "I will not hesitate to strike you."

"But if you do that, then all of these delicious worms will be all over the floor." Eren pointed out slyly. "And I'm certain that would affect you more than me."

"Tch. Eren, if you don't move, you _will _be reprimanded."

"Fine, Mr. RA." Eren relented, stepping to the side.

Levi quickly pushed past Eren and went on his side of the duct taped room.

Eren smiled. It has been three months since Eren and Levi started their journey as roommates. And even though the weather is turning a little colder, the two still have moments like these that heat things up. Ironically, Levi separating the room with duct tape actual helped them get more comfortable with each other.

"Don't you have a class to go to, brat?" Levi spat as Eren entered the dorm.

"Do you?" Eren retorted. "I've rarely seen you leave the dorm when I do. What are you even majoring in?"

"Business." Levi smirked.

"Oh, that's cool-"

"As in none of your business." Levi interrupted him.

"Do you want to sleep with the worms tonight?" Eren teased.

"Do you want to sleep for all eternity in a body bag?" Levi snapped. "Cross that taped line and that's where you'll be."

"That's dark." Eren laughed. "Have a heart, Levi."

_Have a heart, Levi. _Those four words struck Levi's brain, reliving an unwanted memory.

"I don't have a heart." Levi said, a vacant expression on his face.

Eren tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

Levi snapped out of his daze, silently cursing himself for letting that slip.

"Levi, what is it? Why did you say you don't have a heart?" Eren asked, inching towards him. What caused Levi's abrupt change in mood?

"_Don't_ cross that line!" Levi barked.

Eren froze.

"I don't need your goddamn pity, you shitty brat." Levi closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. "Like I said, I don't have a heart. I haven't felt my own heartbeat in twelve years... right after I joined the army. At 18, my heart was replaced with a stone. All the things I've seen..." Levi put his face in his hands. "I don't have a heart or a soul. I'm dead inside."

Eren was bewildered. What has Levi talking about?

"Levi..." Eren tried to get closer to Levi again.

Just when Eren was about to cross the line, Levi stood up, ran past him, and locked himself in the bathroom.

"What... what just happened?" Eren wondered aloud.

Eren had no choice but to leave Levi, or else he would be late for his organic chemistry class. Sighing, Eren lightly brushed his fingers across the bathroom door before exiting the dorm room.

Levi curled up in a ball next to the shower. Even though he didn't shed tears, he was filled with sorrow.

_I don't have a heart... it's too late for me to think otherwise._

* * *

After Eren's last class of the day, Eren walked aimlessly around campus. He was worried about Levi.

_Is he still locked in the bathroom? _Eren wondered. _Maybe I should go back to check on him soon..._

Eren looked down and checked his watch. 7:00 pm. Not looking where he was going, Eren collided with another person.

"Ow..." Eren groaned, looking up. He paled when he saw who it was. "P-Professor Pixis! I'm so sorry, sir."

"It's quite alright." Pixis smiled. "Say, Eren... can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! Anything!" Eren replied enthusiastically.

"Great! Come with me to the pier." Pixis told him.

_Wow! The pier? It's closed off to everyone except junior and senior marine biology students. I am so lucky._ Eren thought, gushing to himself.

When they arrived, a group of seniors were finishing up. They were putting nets away and docking the fishing boats. Pixis walked over to one of the students while Eren looked on in awe.

"Here you go, professor." The student said, handing him a rather heavy icebox.

After thanking him, Pixis walked back over to the waiting freshman.

"Eren, there is salmon in this icebox. This school's night cafe, the Ocean Prime Cafe, called me earlier to let me know that they were short on salmon. Can you deliver this to them?"

"Of course!" Eren confirmed, balancing the icebox in his arms. "I won't let you down."

Pixis ruffled Eren's hair. "You're a good kid."

Pixis turned back to talk to the older students. Eren marched onward, determined to honor Pixis's wishes. After about ten minutes of strayed walking, he stopped, realization hitting him.

"Shit! Were the hell is that Ocean Prime Cafe?"

Eren sat the icebox on the ground to take out his phone, only to find that he left it in his dorm.

"Well this is fan-fucking-tastic." Eren sulked, picking up the weighty icebox. "I was given one simple task, and I can't even do it."

Eren spotted a familiar short man with short black hair not too far away.

"Levi!" Eren called, hurrying over to him. "Hey, Levi!"

The said man stopped and looked over at Eren coldly.

"What do you want, brat?"

Eren panted, the icebox weighing him down. "I... I need your help. Professor Pixis generously gave me the responsibility of delivering this salmon to the Ocean Prime Cafe. Can you take me there?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "I have better things to do than take you there. Listen carefully. Go straight, take two right turns, one left, and keep walking at 90° for five minutes and you'll be there."

With that, Levi stalked away, leaving Eren even more panicked than before. Dejected, Eren did his best to decipher Levi's instructions.

"Okay, okay. Go straight, two rights, one left, walk 90° for five minutes and I'll be there." Eren repeated softly.

The rose colored sky darkened, and the night lights all around campus flickered on. After about thirty minutes of ineffectual walking, Eren gave up, sitting on a bench. He put his head in his hands.

_I was given one fucking task, and I can't do it. _

"What do you think you're doing, brat?"

Eren looked up to see Levi standing in front of him, arms crossed. Eren blinked. "Levi..."

"Why the hell are these fish still here? Didn't you find the cafe?" Levi asked sternly.

"N-No..." Eren quivered.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Are you crying?"

Eren wiped at his eyes. Sure enough, he found streaks of water on his hands.

"No, I'm not crying." Eren looked away. "I'm just frustrated that I couldn't find the damn cafe."

"Why didn't you just ask someone else to take you?" Levi asked, a bit puzzled.

Eren's muscles tensed. "Because... because I wanted you to take me, Levi."

Levi suddenly felt heavy in his chest. _What's with this brat? What's going on?_

Levi closed his eyes, scowling. _Damnit..._

"Stand up." Levi ordered. "I'll take you. My shift there is about to start soon anyway."

Eren's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Levi had his hand stretched out, waiting for Eren to take it. "Hurry up brat, before I change my mind."

Eren took Levi's hand and scrambled to his feet. Their hands lingered as they stared at each other. Eventually, Levi snatched his hand away and picked up the icebox.

"Let's get going, brat."

"You don't have to carry the icebox." Eren told Levi, falling in step with him.

"You sat down because you were tired, right?" Levi asked snippily. "So shut up and let me carry it. In the meantime, you need to go to the gym and work on gaining muscle. Seriously, you're limper than a noodle."

Eren pouted. "That's mean."

Levi ignored him and kept his face forward. _When did I allow myself to sway this much? Eren and I aren't even friends. I was meant to walk this earth alone... right?_

In a few minutes, the bright blue lights of the Ocean Prime Cafe sign were in view. The cafe was bustling with people laughing, eating, and drinking.

"See, if you had kept walking 90° like I told you, you would've been here." Levi scolded Eren.

"Well excuse me for not understanding your vague instructions." Eren retorted.

Levi walked to the back entrance. "You can get lost now, brat. Literally." Levi told Eren. "I showed you the way."

"Actually... can I stay?" Eren asked nervously. "I can help you out with stuff, you know, to make up for whatever I did to make you angry this morning."

Levi felt another heavy tug at his chest.

"You're seriously _pissing me off!_" Levi barked, walking inside the back door and slamming it shut.

"Levi! What did I do?" Eren desperately called through the door.

_Absolutely nothing, that's what._ Levi thought to himself as he angrily changed into his uniform. _And that's what's making me so mad! Why is he nice to me? Why is he still my roommate? Why hasn't he left like everyone else? Damn it all to hell..._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, Eren trudged to the front of the cafe, going inside. He took a seat at the bar table, scooting the bar stool up.

"Hi there! Welcome to the Ocean Prime Cafe!" A short waitress said cheerfully. "My name is Petra Ral. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Eren rested his cheek on his knuckles. "Anything strong that is nonalcoholic."

Petra laughed. "This is a cafe, hon. Everything here is nonalcoholic. So you want something strong, hmm? I know just the thing."

Petra walked a few steps over to the beverage station. "So, what's got you so worked up? When you walked inside, I could see a dark cloud hanging over you. Are you having trouble with someone?"

Eren sighed. "My roommate, actually."

"Ugh, been there." Petra rolled her eyes, taking out a frozen mug. "This is my last year here, and I was so glad that I was finally able to have a room all to myself."

Eren chuckled. "It's not that simple."

"Do explain." Petra said, pulling a lever to fill the mug.

"Well, at first, we were at each other's necks. He's freakishly clean, and I'm freakishly not. Then... we started to get along. Sure, we had daily arguments, but end the end, it was always playful. But now, I apparently said something wrong, and from there, he's just been upset at me. I have no idea what I did."

"Wait..." Petra turned around. "Are you Eren Jaeger?"

"Y-Yes." Eren was taken aback. "How do you know?"

Petra laughed heartily as she sat Eren's mystery drink in front of him. "You're a hot topic around here. Levi talks about you a lot."

Eren's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Don't get too excited." Petra winked at him. "He mainly calls you a brat and complains."

"Oh." Eren looked down.

"But," Petra continued. "I know he thinks well of you. I could even say that he kind of admires you. Sometimes, Levi gets this faraway look in his eyes when he talks about you. I've known the guy for twelve years, and he never had that look before."

Eren was astonished. "Wow... really?"

"Yes." Petra gave Eren a sad smile. "I know Levi is not the easiest person to be around. In fact, I think he's the hardest person to be around. Nonetheless, you've stuck by him as his roommate. No one has ever done that. You're the first one to stay for so long. Levi was so used to being alone. But you're here, and that means so much more to Levi than he'll ever admit."

Eren looked down at his drink. "Is that why he's so upset?"

"Most likely." Petra replied. "It's like he's waiting for you to say you're switching rooms. He's not used to someone like you, Eren. You're probably the most precious friend he could ever ask for."

"I wish Levi could open up a bit more and not be so cold all the time." Eren muttered.

"Levi's not as heartless as you think." Petra grinned. "He gives food to stray kittens."

"What?" Eren's eyes widened. "Are you sure you're talking about Levi?"

"Yes! Lately, we've been having stray cats sneaking onto campus, the fish attracting them. We've been told to chase the cats away if they came here, but Levi doesn't. He always takes food out back to them. He thinks no one could see him, but I did." Petra said proudly.

Eren didn't know what to say. Instead, he took a sip from him mug,

"Whoa! This _is_ strong!" Eren cried.

"That's ginger beer." Petra explained. "It has an alcohol level of under 0.5, and by FDA standards, it's nonalcoholic. The taste is as strong as an alcoholic beverage, though."

"This is great. Thank you... and thanks for telling me about Levi." Eren told her.

"No worries." Petra said. "Oh, and by the way, if you don't believe me about Levi and the cats, go around back in three minutes."

With that, Petra waved at Eren and went to tend to other customers at the bar table.

"Three minutes, huh?" Eren murmured.

He gulped down the rest of his ginger beer and left a ten dollar bill for Petra's tip. Eren did what Petra suggested and went around the back of the cafe three minutes later. Sure enough, he spotted Levi and two cats. Eren hid behind a trash can and peered at him.

Levi fed the cats some salmon and scratched them behind their ears briefly. Looking around to make sure no one saw him, Levi walked back inside the cafe.

Eren smiled, seeing Levi in a different light.

* * *

Four hours later, Levi's shift ended. Thunder was rolling outside, and Levi hoped he would make it back to the dorm before the rain started. After making sure the kitchen was spotless, he neatly folded his uniform back and grabbed his stuff.

_What did I do?_ Eren's voice echoed through Levi's mind.

"Tch, damn brat." He muttered, opening the back door.

Speak of the devil, Eren was standing right outside the door. Levi flinched in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Levi asked. "Have you been standing out here for four hours?"

"Not exactly." Eren said, remembering his conversation with Petra.

At that moment, the rain was released from the clouds.

"Damnit, I knew I should have brought my jacket." Levi moaned.

A collapsed red umbrella came into Levi's line of vision.

"Here, take this." Eren told him, a bit shy. "I can use my hood. I always keep an umbrella with me in case of an emergency."

Levi said nothing as he took the umbrella from Eren. He opened it and walked into the rain. Eren quickly put his hood up and followed him.

"...you really shouldn't have waited for me." Levi eventually said. "You have classes tomorrow, I don't. And it's midnight already."

"It's no problem." Eren waved away Levi's concern. "We're friends. I don't mind losing a few hours of sleep for you."

Levi nearly froze. "...friends?"

"Yeah." Eren said. "The best."

Levi walked a little quicker, and Eren had no trouble keeping up with him. Eren smiled when he saw a faint blush on Levi's cheeks.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"What... the... fuck?"

Eren's thoughts mirrored Levi's words as he stared at the mess before him. The window above Levi's bed was open, and the rain drenched his bed and the flooring surrounding it. Levi crossed over on is side of the dorm and quickly shut the window.

"Damnit! I forgot to close the fucking window after I cleaned this afternoon." Levi seethed.

Eren did his best to suppress a laugh when Levi slid a little on the floor, almost making him fall. "Fuck this shit." Levi growled lividly.

Levi started to take his bed apart. He was having a little trouble because of the wet bedclothes and the wet floor. Eren looked down at the duct taped line, at Levi, then back at the duct taped line. He made his decision.

_Levi... I want to help you. I want to get close to you._

Eren stepped across the line. He stood next to Levi and helped him remove his sheets. Levi looked over at Eren in shock. Eren simply smiled and went back to work. Levi felt the same pulling in his chest again, only much more intense.

Eventually. Eren went to retrieve the mop from the storage space. He mopped the water then went back with paper towels to dry it, making sure there wasn't a drop left.

"...thank you." Levi said, barely above a whisper.

"Like I told you earlier, it's no problem." Eren replied. "Now, there's no way you can sleep on that wet mattress. You'll have to wait until it dries. So, you can have my bed for the night. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No." Levi said firmly. "I'll sleep on the floor. I've been in the army. I'm used to that."

"But floors are filthy, right? All the more reason for you to have my bed." Eren insisted, setting up a pillow and blankets on the floor for himself. "I'm just as stubborn as you are, Levi."

Levi couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on.

"...fine." Levi gave in.

"Oh, one more thing." Eren said, looking at Levi. "The day after tomorrow is Thanksgiving. I talked with my mother last night, and she said if I had a friend I wanted to bring over, I could. So, Levi... would you like to spend Thanksgiving with me... and my family?" Eren added on quickly.

Levi was taken aback. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Eren looked at him with pleading green eyes. Levi exhaled.

"Er... sure."

Eren grinned widely. "Awesome! I live in Shiganshina, which is about eight hours away from here. Even though the weather here is still pretty mild, I'm sure the temperature is really cold at home!"

As Eren babbled on about Shiganshina, a small smile overtook Levi's lips.

_This damn brat... why do I like him so much?_

* * *

**And that is it for chapter 3! So the plot begins! I will have he next chapter out as soon as I can since I love you guys so much. :3**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	4. Beyond the Horizon Part 1

**Hello again! Happy spring break! Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU for those who have reviewed and added this to your favorites and alerts! :D**

**The original plan for chapter 4 was way too long, so I split my plan into two chapters. **

**With that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **__Beyond the Horizon Part 1_

Levi slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, unfamiliar with where he was sleeping.

_Oh, that's right... I'm sleeping in Eren's bed._ Levi recalled.

He looked over to the side to see the freshman sleeping peacefully on the floor. Levi checked Eren's digital clock. 9:00 am.

_Good, Eren's not late. His class doesn't start until twelve._

Levi glanced at Eren again. The brunette was breathing softly, a whistle sound escaping through his nostrils. His hair was mussed, splaying out underneath him.

_This brat..._

Levi reached his hand out to touch Eren's face. In his sleep, Eren leaned into Levi's touch, smiling. Levi quietly pulled away, the heavy feeling in his chest making another appearance.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Shaking his head, Levi got out of bed and grabbed his towel and washcloth. He walked in the bathroom to take a shower. Levi looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same as always. So why did he feel like he was changing into someone he didn't know?

Levi turned on the water and stepped inside the shower, trying to clear his thoughts. However, he suddenly remembered his agreement to spend Thanksgiving with Eren and his family.

_Why did I agree to that? _Levi asked himself._ What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, that's the problem. I'm going to march out there and tell the brat I'm not going._

After showering, Levi opened one of the bathroom drawers and pulled out his exercise clothes. After he breaks the news to Eren, he was going to go out for a run to relieve his pent up stress. Levi stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later to see Eren waking up. His hair was all over his face. Eren rubbed at his eyes before sliding his hair back with his hand, revealing his sleepy green orbs.

"Oh, Levi. Good morning." Eren yawned out, stretching. "You're up pretty early for someone who doesn't have class. Oh wait, that's every day."

Levi narrowed his eyes threateningly. Eren laughed uncomfortably at his silly quip before clearing his throat and continuing.

"Anyway, are you prepared for tomorrow? We're spending two days at my parent's house."

"Eren..." Levi began. He stopped after making eye contact with the young man. He suddenly lost the will to reject his invitation.

"...I'm going for a run." Levi finally said. The short man quickly grabbed his iPod before leaving the room.

"Well, I better get dressed." Eren murmured, not sensing Levi's inner turmoil. He walked over to his fish tank first, smiling at the three rosy bitterlings. "Well, Petra, Armin, and Levi, I have to return you to the marine biology building today." He said to the fish. "But don't worry, it's only for two days."

He glanced at the Levi fish. He was brooding in a corner of the tank, away from the Petra and Armin fish.

"I wish you could give others a chance." Eren whispered. "I wish the same for your human counterpart..."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Levi ran his usual route through the Kibou University campus with "Never Surrender" blasting through his earphones. The cool breeze from the November weather swept through his hair as he let his stress dissipate. Petra was walking to her first class when she spotted Levi.

"Levi? Why is he still out running?" She wondered aloud. "It's been two hours..."

"Petra!"

She spun around to see Eren waving at her.

"Hey!" She called to him. Eren jogged over to her, smiling brightly.

"Whatcha doing?" Eren asked.

"Watching Levi." She replied, pointing to the running figure. "I see him run only when he's stressed out, which has been a lot lately. I'm a bit concerned, though. He usually only runs for an hour. It's been two hours now, and he's still going strong. I wonder what's bothering him."

Eren tilted his head. "Beats me."

"You should ask him." Petra suggested.

"Ha ha, that's funny. No." Eren told her firmly. "He gets mad when I ask him what class he's going to. Why would I ask him about his problems?"

"Because like it or not, you can't deny that you two are getting close." Petra pointed out. "And it's time to start acting like it."

Eren sighed. "Fine. I only have two classes today. I'll ask him later."

Petra gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck. May God have mercy on your soul."

"Wait, what?!" Eren cried.

Petra was already running off in the other direction. "Hope Levi doesn't kill you! Bye!" She called to him.

"Wait!" Eren shouted, exasperated. "Goddamn it, Petra!"

Petra simply waved until she was out of Eren's vision.

Muttering under his breath, Eren continued walking to class.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Despite his best efforts, Eren could not pay attention to his two classes. All he could think about was Levi.

_I hope I can approach him without coming off as nosey. Are we really as close as Petra says we are? I would like to think so... but what about Levi? I mean 95% of the time he calls me brat. Does he even want to get close to me?_

His thoughts were plagued with worries. After his last class, Eren walked hesitantly back to his dorm. When he reached for the doorknob, he saw his hand begin to shake.

"Why am I so nervous?" Eren asked himself. "Levi and I are friends. I'm sure Petra was kidding about him killing me. As a concerned roommate, I ask if he's okay. No big deal-"

Levi forcibly opened the door, accidentally slamming Eren against the wall.

"Huh. Thought I heard voices." Levi murmured. "Oh well."

He closed the door. Eren fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"God...damn...it...!" Eren seethed.

Eren unlocked the door and went inside, prepared to yell at Levi. However, his anger disappeared when he saw Levi packing some clothes in a duffel bag for the trip. He looked down and noticed that Levi's blue duct tape was gone.

"Hey." Eren greeted Levi.

"...hi." Levi replied evenly, not looking up.

"The duct tape's gone."

"So it is."

Eren was slightly discouraged by Levi's indifference. "Any reason why?"

"Not particularly." Levi eyed Eren curiously before looking back to his duffel bag.

The brunette cleared his throat, the awkwardness getting to him. "So, Levi... what's stressing you out?"

"What?" Levi looked at Eren incredulously. His expression read 'How the hell do you know about that?'

"W-Well," Eren stammered. "I ran into Petra today, and we saw you-"

"Petra?" Levi repeated, his brow furrowing. "How the hell do you know Petra?"

Eren felt himself shrink like Jean's penis. "I met her at the cafe."

"Of course." Levi scowled.

"Anyway, she told me than you run for an hour to relieve stress. How long did you run today?"

Levi closed his eyes. "Four hours. What's it to you?"

"I'm just concerned, that's all!" Eren assured Levi. "When I'm stressed, I usually talk to someone I trust." His voice grew quiet. "You can trust me."

Eren waited for a response, but one never came.

_Damnit, did I screw up?_

Eren felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Levi in close proximity.

"You're so fucking nosey." Levi murmured, whacking Eren on the side of his head.

"Ow! What gives!" Eren yelped.

Levi's expression remained vacant. "But... if you must know, I'll tell you. Yes, I have been more stressed than usual. And you're the cause of it, brat."

Eren's eyes widened. _Wait, me?! But why? I've done my best to keep my cleanliness up to Levi's standards. I don't bother him when he's busy. __What am I doing wrong?_

"Why me?" Eren asked him.

Levi chuckled to himself as he walked back over to his bed. "Cuz you're a brat." _A brat that is slowly breaking down my defenses..._

Eren looked hurt. _What the hell? What will it take for Levi to see me as an adult?_

"Well," Eren stood up and walked over to the door. "My mother is coming to pick us up at seven. Make sure you're ready."

With that, Eren walked out and slammed the door behind him.

_Ah, shit._ Levi sighed to himself, following Eren out the door. When he looked down the hallway, Eren was nowhere in sight.

"But... he only left five seconds ago. There's no way he could have made it out the fast... unless he ran."

* * *

Eren spent fifteen minutes sitting on the bench near the Ocean Prime Cafe, staring at his hands. He hasn't moved an inch. Passersby have walked up to him, waved a hand in front of his face, and even asked "Are you okay?", but they received no response from Eren.

_I never meant to be a bother to anyone... especially Levi. Can't I do anything right?_ Eren asked himself.

"Wow Eren, you've become quite the spectacle. People are starting to think you're a mime."

Eren didn't look up. He knew it was Levi.

"That was quite bratty of you to run off, you know." Levi continued.

Eren didn't say a word. Levi stared at Eren. His face was hidden behind his hair.

"You know, Eren... I never said my stress over you was a bad thing."

Eren perked up slightly. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

Levi looked over Eren's head. "I've never felt stress like this before. Whenever you cross my mind, I get a headache and I feel like I'm playing tug of war with my chest. Then... it takes a while for you to leave my mind."

Eren felt his heart beat faster. _What is this?_

"It sounds like you're talking to Dr. Phil." Eren teased, trying to ignore his sudden nervousness.

"Well, if you keep being a smartass, I'll make sure you're as bald as him." Levi replied.

Eren finally let out a laugh. For some reason, Levi felt relieved.

"Come on, let's go back. You said your mother would be here at seven, right? That's in ten minutes."

Eren stood up and followed Levi back to the dorm, his heart still thumping.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Carla's here!" Armin called to Mikasa, Eren, and Levi.

Mikasa was not very happy, to say the least, about Levi coming along them to Shiganshina. She knows about Levi's treatment towards Eren. Hanji wouldn't shut up about it.

Carla parked the van and jumped out. "Hi!" She said cheerily. "Oh my goodness! It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you three!" She squealed.

Levi watched the happy reunion. _Tch... this is making me sick._

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Levi felt a pang of envy. He never had a chance to have a nurturing family like Mikasa and Eren. He was all alone.

"Mom, this is Levi."

Levi snapped out of his thoughts at his name.

Carla smiled at the slightly shorter man. "Well hello, Levi. My son has told me a lot about you! Seriously, when he's on the phone with me, he talks about you constantly."

"Mom!" Eren hissed. "Don't tell him that!"

Levi seemed unmoved, but he felt another tug in his chest.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Jaeger. Wish I could say the same about your son." Levi replied.

Eren scowled at Levi while Carla laughed. "Wow, you're funny! Please, call me Carla like the rest of Eren's friends!"

"Sure." Levi replied, a bit startled by Carla's bright personality. _Well, at least she isn't crazy like Hanji._

"Well, we better get going!" Carla told them. "We have an eight hour drive ahead of us. Put your bags in the trunk of the van, please!"

Armin smiled at Levi before tossing his bag in the trunk and climbing in the van. Mikasa stood next to him.

"If you disrespect Eren or anyone else in my family while you're staying with us, you will regret it." Mikasa warned Levi.

"Tch." Levi brushed by Mikasa and put his bag in the trunk. He was slightly amused at Mikasa's threat.

_I haven't disrespected Eren, have I? _Levi couldn't help but wonder. _Sure, I've roughed him up a little, but-_

Levi felt a hard slap on his back.

"What're you standing around her for, Levi?" Eren grinned. "Let's go!" He hopped in the van.

"There better not be a fucking handprint on my back, brat." Levi growled, filing in after him. "There will be consequences."

Mikasa growled at him, but Levi paid it no mind. He and Eren ended up sitting in the very back of the van.

"So... who's up for another round, of I Spy?" Armin asked as soon as Carla drove off campus.

Levi stared at Eren. "He's joking, right?"

"Nope." Eren laughed. "Unlike you, we can't sit stoically for long periods of time. We have to amuse ourselves somehow. Call me a brat or whatever, but I'm still playing."

"Hmph."

"Mikasa won last time, so she can go first." Armin said.

Levi stared at the freshmen in disbelief. Were they really going to play children's games?

Mikasa looked out the window, tapping her chin. "Hmmm... I spy with my little eye something that is... red."

"Your bag." Armin said immediately. Mikasa nodded.

"Damnit, Armin!" Eren shouted. "How the hell did you guess that?"

"She started off with that last time, remember?" Armin grinned.

_Oh my god, they're actually playing I Spy._ Levi groaned to himself. _I'm surrounded by children._

"Fine, my turn." Eren huffed. He glanced at Levi slyly. "I spy with my little eye something that is the size of an Oopma Loompa."

"Levi." Everyone said at once. Even Carla chimed in.

"You all can just go straight to hell." Levi spat.

"But I'm there already. It's called our dorm." Eren laughed, only meaning to tease Levi.

However, Levi's face fell for a split second before quickly turning towards the window.

_You brat... you have no idea what hell is until you've been what I've been through..._

The game continued on for two more hours until the sandy beaches transitioned into mountains.

"Damn, there's not that much around to work with." Eren sighed. "Hey, Levi."

"What?" Levi snapped.

"You're good at pretty much everything. How about you have a go at I Spy?" Eren suggested.

Levi scoffed. "I'm not a child."

"Well sure you are." Eren sneered. "You always hit me whenever you get mad."

Levi opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. For once, he didn't have a retort.

"Fine." Levi conceded.

"Alright! So, you can choose anything inside the van or outside. It might be hard, since we've exhausted every single option." Eren explained.

Levi didn't take his eyes off of Eren. "I spy something that is green and looks stupid."

"Green and stupid...?" Eren repeated. "Well, it can't be grass."

"Mother's necklace?" Mikasa pointed at Carla's piece of jewelry.

"Hey!" Carla cried. "My necklace doesn't look stupid! Your father gave this to me!"

"Wrong." Levi smirked at Mikasa. "Guess again."

"Er... the lettuce stuck in your teeth?" Armin guessed hesitantly. The last thing he wanted was for Levi to hit him like he does Eren.

Levi quickly scraped his teeth. Sure enough, he found lettuce from his lunch.

"Disgusting." Levi muttered, rolling down the window and flicking the piece out. "But no, you're still wrong."

The three freshmen were stumped. What could it be?

"I think we all give up." Eren told Levi. "So what is it?"

"Your eyes." Levi replied.

Eren felt heat creep up his cheeks. Wait from embarrassment for not guessing his own eye color? Or was it something else? He couldn't tell.

"Wow. Looks like Levi is the new I Spy champion." Armin said.

"That's a title I do not wish to have." Levi snapped.

At that moment, something clicked in his mind. The reason why Levi was so annoyed with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin's childish games was because he never had a proper childhood.

He looked at Eren and saw the blush on his cheeks. He suddenly felt captivated. Mikasa remained silent, observing the way Levi and Eren were staring at each other. _What exactly is going on between these two?_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Five hours into the ride to Shiganshina, the college students fell asleep. Armin was curled up against the window. Mikasa was sprawled on her seat, snoring softly.

Carla looked in her rear view mirror, smiling at the sleeping young adults. As she looked towards the back of the van, she was slightly shocked at what she saw. Eren was cuddled up against Levi, his head on his shoulder. Levi's head was resting on top of Eren's. He had one arm around Eren. The two looked so peaceful.

Carla smiled softly before bringing her attention back to the highway.

* * *

"Wake up, we're here!" Carla called to the passengers. She got out of the van and walked inside the house to make sure their spare room was ready for Levi.

Armin and Mikasa woke up, sitting up groggily. Levi and Eren were still out cold. Mikasa frowned when she saw what position they were in.

"Hey, Eren. Wake up." Mikasa poked her adoptive brother.

Armin took out his phone and took a few pictures of the cuddling roommates. He was certain those would come in handy at some point.

"Eren!" Mikasa called more forcefully.

Instead of Eren waking up, Levi stirred at the sound of Mikasa's voice. When his vision focused, he saw Mikasa and Armin staring at him.

"What the hell are you two staring at?" Levi asked. "And why is my shoulder so stiff-"

He got his answer as soon as he looked down. Levi's eyes widened. He quickly sat up, causing Eren's head to fall in his lap, closer to his crotch than he would like. Somehow, Eren still did not wake up.

"Wake the fuck up!" Levi shouted.

Eren's eyes shot open, and the first thing he saw was Levi's crotch.

"What the hell?!" Eren cried, jumping back.

"This is the first and last time I'm ever sitting with you." Levi snapped, unbuckling his seat belt. "Get out of my way!" He barked at Armin and Mikasa.

Amused, Armin and Mikasa complied. Levi hurried out of the van. As soon as she stepped out, the cold Shiganshina air blew around him. The neighborhood the Jaeger household was in is on the outskirts of a forest. Levi zipped up his jacket. _Wow. We're definitely not in Mitras anymore. Is it really November in this place? _

Meanwhile, Eren was trying to ignore the shame that filled him.

"Damn, Levi flipped his shit." Eren groaned. "That rarely happens."

Armin giggled. "He seemed pretty flustered, though. I could've sworn I saw him blush."

Eren sighed. "Levi and blush don't go together."

"Okay, whatever you say." Armin decided to leave Eren alone... for now.

The three freshmen exited the van and went to retrieve their bags from the trunk. Levi didn't dare look at Eren when he approached him. Eren searched his mind for a way to lighten the mood, but his brain turned to mush, which is why he chose to go with...

"Levi, if it makes you feel better, your lap was pretty soft.:

_Wham!_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Owwww!" Eren whined as Mikasa placed ice of the swelling lump on his head.

Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Levi were standing in the kitchen after Levi hit Eren on his head. Mikasa snarled at Levi, who was calmly watching Eren.

Armin glanced at Levi. "Oh, would you look at that! My grandfather is here to pick me up. I better get going. Eren, Mikasa, see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Armin ran out the front door.

"He's going to pay for hitting you, Eren." She told him.

"Mikasa, don't worry about it. It's fine. I said something inappropriate, and he retaliated." Eren assured his sister.

Luckily, Carla was still in the spare room cleaning, so she missed the assault. Getting irritated by Mikasa's glares of death, Levi decided to walk around the one story house. It was small, but cozy. The smell of the Thanksgiving turkey in the kitchen followed him around. There were three bedrooms plus the small spare, one bathroom, and a medium sized lounge with a fireplace, a TV, and two couches. Even with the fireplace on, Levi still felt cold because of the wind roaring outside. And Levi loved it.

_A simple house, and a simple life. That's what I want. I'd give anything for that. Eren... you're a lucky brat._

Levi walked back into the small kitchen. Mikasa was getting something to drink, and Eren was balancing the ice on his head. Levi suddenly felt guilty for hitting him. He exhaled heavily through his nose.

"Hey, Eren."

The freshman looked up, seeing Levi walk over and kneel in front of him. Levi ran a hand through Eren's hair.

"Sorry."

Eren felt his mouth drop open in awe. Did Levi just apologize to him?

"Levi!" Carla called from across the hall. "The spare room s ready for you!"

Levi quickly stood up and grabbed his stuff. "Goodnight." He muttered to Eren before walking over to Carla.

Eren felt his blush return. "G...goodnight."

_What's wrong with me? _Eren asked himself._ Why am I getting embarrassed over a simple gesture? Why do I have thins tingly feeling where he touched my head?_

"We better go to bed, Eren." Mikasa said, bringing Eren out of his thoughts. "We're helping Mom finish her Thanksgiving dinner in the morning."

"Right." Eren stood up from his seat. "See you later this morning, Mikasa."

She nodded before retiring to her room.

Eren walked towards his room, passing by the spare room. To his disappointment, the door was closed. After standing outside the door for a few minutes, Eren smiled and finally walked inside his bedroom.

_Goodnight, Levi._

* * *

**That's it for chapter 4! Chapter 5 will hopefully be out this week! School has kept me busy, so I do need sleep. XD**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	5. Beyond the Horizon Part 2

**Hey! Here comes another update! I had a little bit of a writer's block writing this chapter, but from here on out I think I'll be okay. I hope. XD**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, and alerts! They helped me pull through the mini writer's block.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **Beyond the Horizon part 2_

_Levi sat in darkness, his eyes vacant. The blackness was unsettling, but it was calm. _

"_Levi." a deep voice suddenly said._

_Levi's eyes widened at the voice. It sounded so familiar to him. "Who are you?"_

"_You must remember your past. You must remember me. That's the only way we both can find peace."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Levi shouted. "Who are you?!"_

"_Remember..."_

_A bright light emerged from the void and engulfed Levi._

Levi jolted out of his bed, sweating profusely. He could hear laughing coming from the kitchen.

_That's right, I'm in the brat's house._ Levi groaned to himself.

He put a hand to his forehead, but pulled away, disgusted at the sweat coating his palm.

_What was that damn dream? Who was that speaking to me? And why is this happening _now_ of all times? Damn it all..._

Levi got out of bed and checked the time on his cell phone. 12 pm.

_I feel like shit, but that doesn't mean I have to look like it. A shower should clear my mind._ Levi decided.

After neatly making his temporary bed, Levi grabbed his towel and washcloth and hurried inside the bathroom before anyone saw him. There was no way he was going to face the Jaeger family looking like a slob.

_Why does that voice want me to remember the past?_ Levi wondered. _There's a reason why I suppressed it so hard. I can't even remember why I did. The only things I remember are certain people. Petra, Hanji, Oluo, Eld, Gunther. No one else. So why...?_

Before Levi's skin got pruney, he quickly bathed himself and got out. He got dressed and walked out, following the cheerful voices of the Jaeger to the kitchen. When he crossed the threshold, he was irritated at what he saw. Carla, Mikasa, and Eren were all in their pajamas, finishing up their Thanksgiving cooking. Mikasa was pouring batter for cake, Carla was seasoning the vegetables, and Eren was just goofing off. Everyone's hair was a mess. Levi's left eye twitched at the sight.

"Ah, ah! Eren, get your finger out of the cake batter!" Carla ordered, slapping Eren's hand away from Mikasa's bowl.

Eren grinned, sticking his cake battered index finger into his mouth. "But it tastes good raw!"

"You said the same thing about the steak you ate last year, and do you remember what happened? You were sick with food poisoning." Carla reminded her son.

"This is cake mix, Mom, not meat." Eren replied cheekily.

Levi just stood there, trying to repress the urge to slap Eren across the face. The hell is he doing, sticking his fingers into the food they were going to eat? Disgusting.

"Whew, it's getting hot in here." Eren sighed. He removed his pajama shirt, tossing it at the kitchen table. It missed and it landed on the floor. Levi couldn't help but look at Eren's chest before looking at Eren's fallen shirt, repulsed.

Eren finally noticed Levi standing outside the kitchen with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Hey, Levi! It's about time you woke up, sleepy head." Eren told him.

Levi crossed his arms. "Well, it was hard to sleep with your loud ass echoing around the house."

"Sorry, I'll try to keep my farts down from now on." Eren retorted sassily.

Carla had to cover her mouth to keep from busting into giggles.

The twitch in Levi's eye increased in force. "That's not what I meant, brat."

"Levi, do you mind helping me out?" Carla asked, sensing an argument. "Can you butter the turkey? It's sitting on the counter."

Levi walked slowly over to the cooked turkey, making sure to forcefully bump into Eren on his way. He stared at the turkey and the tub of butter sitting next to it. He suddenly felt stupid. He's never done anything like this before.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? Just slather this bird in that butter? Gross._

"Need help?" Eren came up behind Levi.

Levi decided not to respond, so Eren took that as a yes.

"It's simple." Eren said, opening the tub of butter. "Here, give me your hands."

Levi hesitantly let Eren take his wrists. To Levi's horror, Eren stuck his hands into the butter, coating them in the spread.

"Gross! What the fuck?" Levi glared at Eren.

Eren laughed at Levi's shocked expression. "Now just lightly rub the butter all around the turkey. Not too much."

"This is fucking revolting." Levi spat, gingerly touching the turkey with his buttered hands.

"You won't be saying that when you eat it." Eren replied. "Now man up and touch the turkey."

"That sounds like a bad euphemism." Levi muttered, still reluctant.

"Levi, like this." Eren grabbed Levi's wrists and guided his smearing across the turkey. Levi felt Eren's warm naked chest on his back, distracting him. He almost didn't care that the butter was getting into his fingernails. Almost.

"Tch, this shit is disgusting."

Eren released Levi's wrists. "Well, get used to it. This turkey won't butter itself."

Levi continued to glare at Eren as he rinsed his hands off in the sink. Eren met Levi's gaze, his head tilted slightly.

"Wow, you must really hate this. Your face is red, Levi."

"What?" Levi wanted to touch his face to make sure, but the thought of smearing butter on his face was not very appealing.

Mikasa smiled slightly at the distressed Levi. "If buttering the turkey is too big of a job for you, I can take over."

Levi started to twitch again. He did not like it when the tables were turned against him. Levi focused on the turkey.

_Damn... why do I feel so powerless here?_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Disgusting." Levi muttered, turning on the bathroom sink.

After buttering the turkey, Levi's hands looked like cottage cheese. He showered his hands under the warm running water, dousing them in soap.

"You do know why my mother wanted you to butter the turkey, right?"

Levi groaned at the sound of Levi's voice. "Why? Because you're too incompetent? Or is it because she wanted my hands to smell like cow dick for the rest of my life?"

"The fact that you know what cow dick smells like is a bit alarming." Eren teased.

"Fuck you."

"Well, you didn't fully answer my question. Do you know why, Levi?"

Levi turned off the water and dried his hands, giving Eren a dirty look. "Humor me."

Eren leaned against the doorway. "So you can loosen up a little bit. She knows you're a germaphobe and a clean freak. She, uh... wasn't exaggerating when she told you that I talk about you a lot."

"Hn..." Levi looked at Eren thoughtfully. He caught himself and looked away. "Go put on a shirt, brat. Nobody's impressed by your wimpy physique."

"I'm not wimpy!" Eren poked at his toned stomach.

Levi brushed past Eren. "Whatever."

"Hey, Levi." Eren followed him back to the spare room. "Wanna watch TV with me and Mikasa? Staying in one room isn't so fun."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Eren's eyes lit up. "Cool!"

Eren dragged Levi to the lounge where Mikasa was already waiting.

"I think the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving is on." Eren said excitedly, plopping down next to Mikasa.

"Oh boy, don't wet yourself." Levi sneered.

Eren scowled at Levi. "Must you always be a sourpuss? You need a burr up your butt. Maybe then you'll smile for a change."

"Oh, please. Your virgin ass wouldn't know what to do with one of those." Levi scoffed.

"Do you?" Eren retorted.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Mikasa stood up and left the lounge.

"Mikasa!" Eren called after his sister.

Levi snickered. "I'm surprised you mentioned burrs, Eren. I never took you as the kinky type."

Eren glared at Levi. "I'm not!"

"Sure."

Eren was about to retort, but he had a better idea. The brunette stood up and walked into the kitchen. Levi paid no attention to the scheming boy. He would soon regret that.

Eren emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later with one hand behind his back. He stood in front of the shorter man.

"Eren, what the fuck are you-"

Before Levi could finish, Eren revealed his hidden object; a bottle of whipped cream. He pressed down on the nozzle, spraying Levi. The cream spurted all over his face.

"You motherfucker!" Levi shouted.

Eren raced to his room, Levi hot on his heels. Before Levi could grab him, Eren slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it. Levi pounded on the door, the force shaking the entire house.

"You open this door right now before I kick it down!"

"But if you do that, you'll get arrested for destruction of private property." Eren said in a sing song voice.

"Fuck the law! You come out now!" Levi growled.

Eren just laughed. Scowling, Levi stormed to the bathroom and washed his face off in the sink.

"That fucking brat... he'll pay for that."

After Levi successfully washed the cream away, he looked up in the mirror. To his surprise, he saw a small smile on his face.

_Heh... guess I don't need a burr after all._

* * *

By the time evening rolled around, Levi was still livid about the two messes he had to endure that day. He shot Eren a death glare when he went to welcome Armin into the house. Eren simply smiled cheekily at the man.

As Carla set the table for dinner, she kept checking her phone and sighing in exasperation.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Eren asked.

"I'm worried about your father. He should have been back from Trost by now." Carla replied sadly.

"I wouldn't lose sleep over it." Eren rolled his eyes. "I'm used to him not coming home on time."

"I'm not..." Carla murmured. Luckily, Eren didn't hear her.

"So Eren, what have you, Mikasa, and Levi been doing all day?" Armin asked.

"Discussing gay culture." Mikasa immediately said, walking by Eren.

"No we weren't, Mikasa! For the last time, it was a joke!" Eren shouted.

Armin raised an eyebrow. "Oh...kay? Well, what else?"

"We helped Mom cook. And Levi actually got messy for once. All in all, it was a good day." Eren replied happily.

"Dinner is ready!" Carla called from the kitchen.

"Ooh, I can't wait to eat!" Armin laughed. "I'm starving."

The two friends entered the kitchen. Mikasa and Levi were already seated. Eren sat across from Levi, smirking at him. Levi's twitching from earlier in the day came back. Carla made quick work of placing the food on the table. Before she sat down, she looked at the empty seat meant for Grisha. Carla quickly looked up, not wanting anyone to see her sadness.

"Well, dig in!" Carla said cheerfully.

Levi felt a headache come on as the happy family began eating.

"Urgh... why now?" Levi put a hand on his forehead. Suddenly, the voice from his dream reentered his mind. Then, the face of a blond man appeared in his vision.

_Who is that? What is going on?_

Levi did his best to repress the voice and face. Meanwhile, Carla was striking up conversation. Levi didn't pay much attention, choosing to pick at his food.

"So Eren, has anyone caught your eye at all?" Carla asked slyly.

That caught Levi's attention.

"Mom!" Eren's face turned red. "Why do you wanna know?"

Carla laughed. "This is college we're talking about. In high school you never dated anyone. I'm sure there's a lucky lady on campus."

Eren glanced at Levi. A light bulb went off in Eren's head.

"You know..." Eren said with a sudden boost of confidence. "There is this one girl in my chemistry class named Mina Carolina."

Levi raised an eyebrow. Eren smirked to himself. _Now maybe he won't see me as a brat..._

"Ooh!" Carla cooed. "Is she pretty?"

"Very! She has cute grey eyes and black hair. It's ironic. Levi has the same features, but it's just not the same."

And here comes the twitching.

Armin looked at Eren then at Levi. Armin knew Eren was bluffing, but the subtle expression on Levi's face said otherwise. The question is, why is Eren doing this?

"She sounds adorable." Carla said happily. "What about you, Mikasa?"

Mikasa closed her eyes. "No one. Armin's roommate keeps stalking me, though."

Carla looked at Armin questionably.

"His name is Jean Kirstein. It's extremely obvious that he likes Mikasa." Armin explained. "He's even gone to the point of serenading her as she walks to class."

"It's actually really annoying." Mikasa sighed.

As Mikasa, Armin, and Carla talked about Jean, Eren looked at Levi, wondering if his bluff worked. To his disappointment, Levi wasn't looking at him. He was calmly eating his dinner. Eren crossed his arms and sulked for the rest of the meal.

Afterwords, Levi quietly stood up from his seat and walked back to the spare room, not giving anyone a second glance.

* * *

"Hey Levi, wake up."

Levi's eyes fluttered open. _Who the hell is waking me up? Wait... when did I even go to bed?_

It was still dark outside, and he couldn't see who was lightly shaking him awake.

"Levi, it's Eren."

"The hell do you want this early in the morning?" Levi turned over in the bed.

"Get dressed and meet me at the door by 6 am. It's 5 am now. I have something to show you. Whatever you do though, make sure you don't wear jeans. " Eren whispered. With that, Eren left the room.

Levi groaned as he slowly got out of bed. He dug in his duffel bag and pulled out a sweater and running pants. After combing his hair, Levi walked tot he front door. Eren smiled at the sleepy Levi. He had on similar attire, and had a backpack.

"Why are we leaving at six o'clock in the morning?" Levi asked irritably. "You're more of a delinquent than I thought."

"You're one to talk." Eren laughed softly. "Now follow me."

Eren opened the door, and Levi shivered at the cold breeze blowing in. Pulling his sweater closer to his face, Levi followed Eren out the door. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Eren replied mysteriously.

Eren started walking towards the forest behind the Jaeger residence. Curious, Levi followed him. Since it was still dark out, Levi had to resort back to his former army training to navigate the area and keep up with Eren, who had no problem walking in the dark.

At one point, Levi felt like he lost Eren. He couldn't hear his footsteps at all. The short man stood still. He felt a hand grab his wrist. His first thought was to throw whoever grabbed his over his shoulder.

"Levi, it's me." Eren said, sensing Levi was about to resort to violence.

Levi relaxed slightly as he allowed Eren to lead him in the right direction. A few minutes later, they arrived at a frozen lake.

"This is where I first found my passion for water." Eren said softly.

Levi looked up at him. "Oh?"

"During the summer as a child, I swam here. Then, during the winter, I ice skate here with Mikasa and Armin. We usually do it before dawn, because when the sun rose, its reflection on the ice is absolutely breathtaking. "

Eren unzipped his backpack and took out two pairs of ice skates. "Wanna ice skate with me?"

Levi looked away. "Why?"

"Because this lake is something special to me... and I wanted to share it with you before we go back to Mitras today."

Levi exhaled through his nose. "You're a hard one to figure out, Eren."

"What do you mean?" Eren asked, sitting on the ground. He quickly laced up his skates. "Are you joining me?"

"Fine." Levi sat down next to Eren and fumbled with the skates. "I've never ice skated before."

The sun started to peek through the darkness. Eren noticed Levi having trouble standing up in the skates. Eren stood up and took Levi's hand.

"Balancing is the hardest part, but once you do that, everything else is easier." Eren told him.

Levi wanted to pull his hand away from Eren's, but he couldn't bring himself to. Eren guided the shorter man to the ice. Levi almost fell as soon as his skates hit the lake.

"Bend your knees a little." Eren advised Levi.

Levi did as he was told, and he found it easier to stay upright.

"Okay, good. Now, try to walk." Eren said.

Levi stepped forward. He unconsciously gripped Eren's hand tighter.

_Why am I doing this? I know I look ridiculous._ Levi thought.

"Wow, you're doing well for a first timer." Eren smiled. "Okay, keep your knees bent. I'll skate, and you'll see how it feels to glide across the eyes. And do not let go of my hand."

Eren skated forward at a slow speed. Levi's skates slid across the ice. Levi gazed at the sunrise. The light shone directly on Eren. At that moment, Levi heard the voice in his head again.

"Tch...!" Levi panicked, and he lost his balance. He fell forward. Eren, not expecting the sudden weight, fell forward as well. He two landed rather hard on the ice.

"Owww!" Eren whined.

Levi had landed on top of Eren, breathing heavily.

'What's wrong, Levi?" Eren asked, concerned.

"Eren... you're not really interested in that girl, are you?" He asked.

Eren flushed. Where did that come from?

"Heh heh... you caught me." Eren chuckled, embarrassed. "I only said that I did because that would have made me seem more mature. Now that I think about it, Mina Carolina was the wrong girl to use. I don't think we've spoken once."

"Good." Levi sighed, resting his head on Eren's shoulder.

Eren pouted. "Hey, just because I haven't fallen in love with anyone, doesn't mean that I'm incapable."

"That's not what I meant." Levi told him.

Eren's eyes widened at Levi's response. "Levi...?"

Levi realized what he said and got off of Eren. "Whatever, let's just get back to this ice skating thing."

"Um... okay." Eren replied, letting what Levi said go for now.

_I'm so confused._ Levi thought to himself. _Whenever Eren comes to mind, that voice talks to me in my head. Why is all of this happening? I was perfectly fine until Eren showed up. I'm confused. Frustrated, actually. All of this is digging up my past. I can't let that happen. I was finally able to forget it. I don't want to remember anything anymore..._

* * *

**And the plot thickens!**

**You: What plot?**

**If you're wondering what the heck is going on in Levi's tangled web of thoughts, then that's good! That means I'm doing my job correctly. :P**

**Again, I had a mini writer's block when I was writing this chapter, so sorry if anything seemed dull. If stuff was confusing, then that's great. It was intentional.**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	6. Only Lonely

**Hey guys! Wow, 68 followers, 38 reviews, and 40 faves. Thank you for the support you guys! :D**

**Instead of splitting the loooooong chapter into two parts like I did the last one, I'm leaving it as one. It does help that I don't have a mini writer's block this time. :P I am pretty nervous about the response you guys will have to this chapter. I hope you guys will like this!**

**WARNING: There is a reference to religion in this chapter. Do not post reviews or send me PMs complaining about it. It's just a reference. Thank you. :) For those who don't care, thank you too. XD**

**Just warning you now, from here on out, the drama will only intensify. But don't worry, there will still be fluff. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 **Only Lonely_

Shortly after coming back from Shiganshina, it was almost time for final exams, then winter vacation. When December arrived, Eren saw less and less of Levi as the days went by. Levi surprisingly had more exams than Eren did. And since he had no idea what Levi was even studying, Eren was kept in the dark. Levi became more irritable and cranky than usual, resulting in an argument that would end with Levi kicking Eren out of the dorm or else he would abuse his power as RA to write him up.

One afternoon Friday night, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were sitting in the Ocean Prime Cafe.. His sister and best friend had noticed Eren's sour mood recently, so they wanted to cheer him up.

"So Eren, how was your freshwater biology exam today?" Mikasa asked her brother kindly.

Eren poked at his salmon. "It was alright, I guess. I can't wait to get started on actual marine biology next semester, though."

"I see..." Mikasa looked at Armin, willing him to say something.

"Oh! Uh..." Armin stammered. "So Eren, have the exams been getting you down or something? You're not as energetic and cheerful like you're usually are."

Eren was not going to crack that easily. He just drummed his fingers on the table. "Well, not everyone can be happy all of the time."

"True..." Armin eyed Mikasa. She gave him a nod. They were about to use the magic word.

"Has... Levi been troubling you?" Armin asked carefully.

Eren visibly flinched. "...what about him?"

"What he said." Mikasa replied. "Has he been troubling you?"

"He...he's just being a cranky old man, that's all." Eren sighed.

"So he _is_ troubling you." Armin clarified.

"Don't say it like that." Eren said, frustrated. "It's not like it's affecting my or anything."

Mikasa leaned forward, he chin resting on both her wrists. "Eren... what is your relationship with Levi?"

"What...?" Eren's face flushed. "Where the hell is this coming from?! We're not in a relationship! I'm not gay!"

"..." Mikasa and Armin were speechless at Eren's outburst.

"Heh heh heh... could have fooled me."

Eren's eye twitched at the sound of Jean Kirstein's voice from behind him. "What do you want, horse face?"

"Not guys, like you." Jean sneered.

Eren stood up, ready to fight. "What'd you say?!"

"Armin, take Eren somewhere else." Mikasa said calmly. "I'll deal with this."

"O-Okay." Armin quickly stood up and dragged Eren, still raging, outside. From the counter, Petra sighed.

_Wow... Eren is just as uptight as Levi. _She thought sadly. _It's almost that time for Levi... I hope he doesn't push Eren away because of it._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Damn that horse! I'm gonna kill him!" Eren seethed.

"Eren! Eren, calm down!" Armin cried.

He sat Eren on a bench. He put his head in his hands, taking deep breaths.

"Eren, we weren't calling you gay back there." Armin explained, sitting down next to him. "We know that brings back painful memories. So we would never call you that. We just know that you and Levi are pretty close. You were so excited to finish freshwater biology and take the exams so you could move on to marine biology, so that alone couldn't have upset you. We just figured Levi was a likely candidate."

Eren sat up straight. "Sorry. I've just been bottling up my anger for the last week. Yelling you at you and Mikasa and fighting Jean were great ways to relieve it, since..."

"...there was no way you could retaliate against Levi." Armin finished.

"Yeah." Eren put his head back in his hands again. "Still, fuck Jean. I hate his guts."

"He's not that bad once you get used to him." Armin smiled. "I should know. I'm his roommate, after all."

"Wish I could say the same about Levi." Eren sighed. "As soon as I thought we were getting close, he gets worse and worse with his bad moods. He almost broke my fish tank with the rosy bitterlings."

"Wow... that's rough. Maybe something is bothering him." Armin said. "You know... there are many people who detest the Christmas holiday because something awful happened to them during such a cheerful time."

Eren thought about it for a minute. "I guess. I mean, Levi was in the army before he came here..."

"Then be patient with him." Armin suggested. "If he can't share it with you, then it's something really painful. He's just lashing his anger at you, like what you did to me, Mikasa, and Jean back there."

Armin stood up. "It's getting late. We better get some sleep. We leave for Shiganshina after exams tomorrow."

"Right." Eren stood up as well. "I wonder what Mikasa did with Jean."

At that moment, they spotted Jean staggering towards them. He had a black eye and his clothes were jostled.

"Whoa... that Mikasa sure knows how to throw a punch. What a woman..." Jean said, not even noticing Eren and Armin.

The two friends stood there before bursting with laughter.

"I guess that answers your question!" Armin patted Eren on the back. "I better walk with him back to our dorm. See you tomorrow, Eren."

"See ya." Eren waved as Armin ran to catch up with Jean.

The brunette started to walk back to the dorm, but an idea popped into his head. He rushed back to the cafe and entered the back door.

"Petra?" Eren called, walking into the kitchen. "Petra!"

A tall blond man stopped what he was doing and walked to the front.

"Petra, there's a boy here calling for you." He told her.

"Thanks Reiner." Petra hurried to the back and saw Eren. "Eren! What's up?"

Eren suddenly felt shy. "Well...er... it's about Levi."

Petra felt her stomach drop. "What is it? What happened to him?"

Eren shook his head. "No, no, he's fine." Eren was suspicious when Petra sighed in relief. "...is there a reason why he would not be okay?"

Petra quickly regained her composure. "No! No, of course not! It's just that this month is hard for him. So, what about Levi did you want to talk to me about?"

Eren looked around and noticed the other workers were trying to subtly eavesdrop on them. He beckoned Petra to lean in and he whispered in her ear. Her mouth made an "o" shape when he finished.

"Eren, I don't think that's a good idea." She said honestly. "Besides, his birthday is on Christmas."

"Really?" Eren's eyes widened. "Then that gives us more reason to do it! Please help me with this. I want to do everything I can to cheer him up."

"You know that means you won't be able to go back to your family after exams tomorrow." Petra warned Eren. "Christmas is in two days. Classes don't resume until January 30th."

"I know." Eren sighed. "But he went with me to Shiganshina over Thanksgiving. Even though it was only for two days, I'm sure Levi felt uncomfortable. Besides, my family will understand. I'll get to see them again soon. From the looks of it, Levi doesn't have anyone to go home to. Nothing's worse than being alone for the holidays."

Petra's was shocked. "Eren... you must really love Levi."

"What?!" Eren clutched his head. "I don't! For the last time I'm not gay!"

"For the last time...?" Petra repeated, confused.

Eren had trouble controlling his breathing again.

_Why is this happening? Why does everyone think I'm fucking gay?! It's like I'm reliving middle school and high school all over again!_

"Eren?" Petra's voice snapped Eren out of it. "I'm sorry for saying that. I'm sure you're just a really good friend to Levi. You do care about him, right?"

Eren sighed. "Yes."

"So," Petra started to walk back to the front. "I get off my shift in about ten minutes. You and I can go to the drugstore then."

"Okay! Thanks a bunch, Petra!" Eren grinned widely.

Petra resumed working. _If Eren isn't in love with Levi, why is he doing all of this? He has gone way beyond the duty of a normal friend. The way the two act around each other, it is obvious that they're not best friends __like Hanji__. So what is it?_

* * *

Eren didn't hear Levi come in that night. At midnight, Levi quietly walked around the dorm, putting certain belongings of his down. He walked over to Eren, who was sleeping soundly. Levi reached a hand out to run through his hair. As soon as he touched him, Levi felt the voice come back. Grunting, Levi pulled his hand away.

_Why does this happen when I touch him, too?_

Levi showered and went to bed, not looking at Eren again.

_In two days, my birthday, I will relive what I've been repressing in my mind. Oluo... Gunther... Eld. Please don't be angry with me for pushing someone else away. I have to... so I won't remember _him_._

_**~.~.~.~.~**_

The next day, Eren woke up bright and early for his last exams. Breaking the news to Armin and Mikasa that he was staying over break was hard enough. Having to explain it to his lonely mother was going to be even harder. So... he put all of the responsibility on Armin and Mikasa.

Eren looked over to the side of the room. Levi, of course, was already gone. Eren got out of bed and looked under it. He sighed in relief when he saw the items he and Petra bought from the drugstore were still there.

_Levi's always been grumpy, but now I can tell that he's really upset about something. I hope this cheers him up._ Eren thought. _Petra will be over here to help at three. I can't wait._

After taking a quick shower, Eren walked out of the dorm and to his English class. When he got there, Armin looked as pale as a sheet.

"Yo Armin, what's wrong?" Eren asked, sliding in the seat next to him.

"Well, I ended up calling your mom to tell her that you weren't coming. Mikasa thought I would be a better choice since I'm apparently more emotional and would be patient if she got upset."

"She has a point."

Armin glared at his friend. "Anyway, she was furious. She demanded to know why everyone in her family is deciding to her leave her alone. I think she was already upset before I called. So what are you going to do, Eren?"

Eren sighed. "I'll apologize to her a little later. I don't want her to think I don't love her. But Levi needs someone during the holidays. And I'm the only one who can do it."

"Okay." Armin faced forward. "Let's just hope she doesn't tear down the campus looking for you when she gets here."

Eren sweat dropped at the thought. "I hope not."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

After the exam, Eren and Armin said their goodbyes then, since this would be the last time they would see each other until the end of January. Eren reluctantly took out his cell phone and dialed Carla's number. He winced when he heard Carla pick up.

"Eren?!"

"Hey, Mom." Eren walked over to a bench and sat down. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself that I wasn't coming home. I realize that it was cowardly of me."

"Why are you doing this?" Carla asked, pained. "I was okay with you bringing Levi over for Thanksgiving, but now you want to stay _with_ him? He's a grown man!"

"I know, I know. But Mom, I'll be fine." Eren tried to assure her.

"Just why do you like this man so much?!" Carla asked, slowly growing hysterical. "What about him makes him so much more of a priority than your own family?"

"Mom, it's not that!" Eren said, raising his voice slightly. "It's just that Levi needs someone."

"And it has to be my innocent 18 year old son?" Carla asked.

"Mom! This may be a bit of s surprise to you, but I'm not innocent!" Eren shouted into the phone.

There was a silence on the other line.

"Mom?" Eren spoke into the phone.

"...I've recently found out why your father has been leaving for long periods of time." Carla said lowly. "He has been sleeping around with multiple women. One of them called the house, thinking I was a maid! And it looks like you're following in his footsteps! You're going to abandon me. And instead of abandoning me for women, you'll be abandoning me for men!"

Eren's teeth clenched together as memories flooded his mind.

"_What? You don't like it when I hit you? What are you gonna do about it, faggot?"_

"_Hey gay boy! How much will you suck dick for?"_

"_What, you think you can take me in a fight, you freak? Bring it on!"_

"_Aw, look at that! He's crying like a little bitch. Not surprising!"_

_I am not gay... I am not gay... I AM NOT GAY!_

With that, Eren's mind went white. He had no idea what he said to his mother after that. But after he was brought back to reality ten minutes later, a group of college students were staring at him in shock, and the other line was dead.

_What... what just happened?_

Eren quickly stood up and walked briskly back to his dorm, his heart thumping against his chest. He tried calling Carla multiple times, and each time, the call went straight to voice mail.

"Damn it!" Eren quickly texted Armin and Mikasa, explaining to them what happened and to make sure they talk to her when she picks them up later.

Eren sat alone in the dorm, curled up in the fetal position.

"Damn it, why? Why does all of this shit happen? I'm not gay! Why can't people understand that?" Eren felt tears threatening to fall. And for once, he let them.

_Knock, knock._

Eren's eyes snapped open. He looked around, panicked. He felt like he had only been crying for a few minutes. But his clock said otherwise. It was three pm.

"Eren! It's Petra." The door knocker called.

_Shit! I completely forgot about the surprise for Levi!_ Eren jumped off the bed and hurried in the bathroom to see what he looked like. He looked like crap. Eren quickly grabbed his washcloth, ran it under cold water, and wiped his face. Even though his eyes were still a bit red, his face looked a lot better. Content, Eren opened the door and fake smiled.

"Hey Petra."

Petra smiled back. "So Eren, what were you crying about?"

Eren was taken aback. "What?"

"I could hear you sobbing through the door." She replied. "I was knocking for five minutes."

Eren looked away uncomfortably. "Er..." Eren tried to think of something to say. Finally he settled with his mom. "My mom and I got in a fight."

Petra looked at Eren sympathetically. "Because you wanted to stay with Levi, right?"

"Yeah. She's really upset. I'm not sure if I could face her again." Eren told her. "I said some mean things." _Or, at least I think I did._

Petra put a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Your mom loves you. She'll forgive you if you forgive her. So don't worry about it. Let's focus on something happy! Like this surprise for Levi! Christmas is tomorrow, after all. Though..." Petra trailed, suddenly remembering something.

"What?" Eren asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, it's nothing." Petra waved it away. "So, let's get started! Let's be happy!"

"Okay." Eren gave Petra a genuine smile. He believed her.

_Yes, everything will be just fine. I'll make up with my mother. I'll wait a few days, so she can at least not be upset in front of Mikasa. Mom... I'm so sorry._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Eren woke up the next day to 70 degree weather in Mitras. People were spending Christmas outside, playing outside, at the beach, or walking around. Eren looked at the sun shining through the window. He looked around his own dorm in content.

_Well, Levi never came back last night. I waited up for him._ Eren sighed, seeing that Levi's side of the room looked the exact same as yesterday. _I wonder where he went?_

Eren got dressed and walked out of the dorm. The campus was pretty much empty except for the people that did not have a home to go to for the holidays. He knew that outside the campus would be bustling with people. Eren walked down the hall and spotted Mikasa's roommate Hanji.

"Hey, Hanji!" Eren called out to the dark brown haired woman.

The eccentric woman turned around and grinned. "Well hello there, my future test subject! What are you doing here?"

Eren felt uncomfortable with the title Hanji gave him. "Er, nothing. You don't go home?"

Hanji laughed. "What home? Me, Petra, and Levi don't really have much of a home to go back to since we were in the military for so long. Well, technically Levi does, but-"

_Petra was in the army too?!_

"Do you know where Levi is? So... I can wish him happy birthday?" Eren asked, planning his words carefully.

"It's too bad. He's never on campus on his birthday." Hanji informed Eren. "I don't know why, but he always leaves the day before with a suitcase and goes to the northern part of Mitras."

"What...?" Eren was shocked. "How do you know?"

"Apparently Petra found out first, but that's all the info she told me." Hanji shrugged.

"Do you know where she is now?" Eren asked.

"Sure. She's most likely at the beach. Ever since she found out about Levi leaving for northern Mitras, she's been meditating there."

"Thanks, Hanji." Eren ran past Hanji and out the dorm. It didn't take him long to locate her. Sure enough, Petra was sitting by the shore, staring blissfully out into the sea.

"Petra." Eren called, approaching her.

Petra looked up, surprised to see him. "Hi, Eren."

The brunette sat down beside her. "Petra, please tell me what's going on with Levi. It seems like know a lot more than you're letting on. Even Hanji doesn't know much, and she's Levi's best friend."

Petra looked away. "I can't. I can't betray Levi's trust."

"Petra... is he in trouble?" Eren asked.

"Not particularly... but then again..."

"Petra!" Eren grabbed Petra's shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Please tell me what's going on. Why is he so angry in December? Why does he got to northern Mitras on his birthday?"

Petra's lips quivered. "He'll kill me if I tell you..."

"I'll take full responsibility." Eren assured her. "So please... if Levi and I are as close as you say we are, then I'll act on it."

Petra's eyes widened. _Eren... just what are your feelings about Levi? You say you don't love him, yet you care about him so much._

"...fine." Petra closed her eyes. "And after I tell you... I'll take you up to northern Mitras to see him.

" Thank you, Petra. I owe you one..."

* * *

Levi stared at the three graves with a bottle of wine in one hand. He knelt down in front of them, his eyes unmoved. Though he looked calm on the outside, there was a spiraling storm going on inside. As he remembered how his squad got taken out, he was reduced to nothing.

"Oluo...Gunther...Eld." Levi read the name on each gravestone.

The grey sky above him opened up, snowing softly falling on the cemetery dedicated to those who died in the army.

Levi popped the cork off the bottle and took a swig of the wine. There was no way he could continue to stay in once piece if he wasn't a little under the influence.

"So much has happened this year." Levi whispered to the graves. "I'm not dead, obviously. Petra and Hanji are still here. But... a brat has shown up as my new roommate."

If it wasn't for the wine, Levi would have felt ridiculous talking to a bunch of rocks. His squad was dead. They could not hear him anymore. And he wasn't into ghosts either. However... he knew that talking to them would be the only way he could cope with the pain.

Taking another swig of the wine, Levi continued. "And he's not just some ordinary brat. He's the most stubborn little shit I've ever seen. He could almost top shitty glasses. Oluo, you probably wouldn't have liked him much. But... for some reason, he's nice to me. He's concerned about me. And he's bringing back all of the painful memories I've worked so hard to suppress and never think about again. Especially..._him_. I can't recall his name, most likely because that's the one memory I wanted to keep suppressed the most. But whoever he is, his face and voice keep appearing in my mind. And I don't know what to do."

It was not in Levi's nature to cry, so whenever he has the urge to, he tipped the wine bottle slightly, the blood red liquid making tear drop shapes on the pure white snow.

"I don't remember who my first love is... and I'm guessing it's him. But... Eren has been invading my mind. I don't deserve to feel the slightest bit of happiness when he smiles. I don't deserve to feel this tugging on my chest whenever he talks to me. The tugging on my chest... I'm sure it's love."

Levi tipped the wine bottle.

"Oluo, Gunther, Eld. I will spend the rest of my life mourning your deaths. I will spend the rest of my life being lonely. That is my destiny. So I have to push Eren away. I will not deny that I am a terrible person. I know on your deathbed, Oluo, you told me to live on and be happy. I can't. I'm responsible for all of your deaths. I should have taken the bullets you, Gunther, and Eld took. Not you guys. I was being stupid and not looking where I was going."

Levi tipped the wine bottle.

"I'm nothing. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live, but dying would be too easy for me. I have to live with this."

"Levi."

Levi froze, dropping the bottle. It landed sideways on the ground, the crimson liquid pouring out and staining the snow.

_There's no way. There is no way in hell he's here. Eren..._

The brunette kneeled next to the raven haired man. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in prayer, giving respect to Oluo, Gunther, and Eld.

"Eren... what the hell are you doing here?" Levi growled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Eren said nothing. He picked up the wine bottle and tossed away a few feet. Then, he wrapped his arms around Levi as Petra's words from earlier ran through his mind.

"_Levi goes to northern Mitras every year to the Sina National Cemetery." Petra revealed. "On Christmas day, which is of course Levi's birthday, we were on a ground mission. Levi was upset that day, and he mouthed off to Oluo, Gunther, and Eld. They tried to calm him down, but he refused to listen. Then... everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Levi walked into the open, and the enemy shot at him. Eld and Gunther quickly jumped in front of Levi, the bullets killing them immediately. Me and Oluo grabbed Levi and ran, but as soon as we were safe, it was discovered that Oluo had been shot once in the chest. It was too late to stop the bleeding, and he died in the aid room."_

_Eren covered his mouth with his hand, feeling like he was about to cry again. "What?"_

"_Levi never got over it." Petra felt her own tears coming on. "None of us did. We tried to move on, but Levi couldn't. And the person Levi was upset with... well, we don't know what happened to him. Even though he was considered MIA, we just had to assume he was dead."_

"_Who... was this person?" Eren asked._

"_That's the one thing I cannot tell you under any circumstances." Petra told him firmly, the tears finally spilling over. "Because... Levi doesn't even remember him. He's repressed him. So, if anyone tells you, it'll have to be Levi."_

_Petra stood up, wiping sand from her shorts. "C'mon, let's go. Northern Mitras is about two hours away. You'll need to bring a coat, though. Unlike here, northern Mitras is a bleak and cold place."_

"_Okay." Eren's heart clenched. _

_Levi... I had no idea you had so much harboring inside you. I'll always be here for you, whether you accept me or not._

_Eren rushed back to his dorm room. Before he left, Eren looked at the two beds thoughtfully..._

Eren was brought back out of his thoughts when he felt Levi shove him.

"Why the fuck are you here?!" Levi shouted, balling his fists.

Afraid Levi was going to punch him, Eren put his arms up around his face.

"Who brought you here?!"

"That's none of your concern." Eren said, surprisingly harsh. "What matters is you right now."

Eren put his arms down as soon as he was confident that Levi would not attack him. Levi was breathing heavily.

"Please listen to me, Levi." Eren said. "Will you do that?"

Levi didn't respond, so Eren went ahead.

"Levi... there is nothing I can say to relate to you about this. Nothing at all. I can never say I understand how you feel, because I don't. I've never lost someone important to me. Ever. But... that doesn't mean I'm going to let you drive yourself insane."

Eren looked Levi dead in the eye. "You might not believe me, but I care about you. A lot. I'm not just some brat who happens to be your roomie. You have to let some of this go. Drowning yourself in wine is not going to make things better. Torturing yourself with this guilt is going to put you six feet under right along with the friends who protected you from death!"

Levi twitched violently. Instead backing away, Eren scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Levi again. This time, Levi didn't push him away.

"From what I was told, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld wanted you to live on happily." Eren whispered. "That's why they protected you. You cannot keep blaming yourself. Who would wish something like that on you? Levi... you don't deserve to be lonely. You have so many people who want the best for you. Hanji... Petra... Armin... Mikasa... and me. Even though Armin and Mikasa don't talk to you much, they texted me a few minutes ago, asking if you were okay. Hanji is your best friend. Petra is a nurturing soul who cares about you so much. And me... I... I... just want you to be happy. And no matter what it takes, I'll help you get to that point."

Eren stroke Levi's hair. "I know letting go won't be easy. I can hold a grudge for a very long time about anything. In fact... I have some own memories of mine that I'm fighting to let go. So let's do it together, okay?"

At that moment, Eren felt something wet on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Levi silently shedding tears. Eren's eyes widened for a second, but they quickly softened. "You haven't cried in a long time, have you?"

Eren tightened his embrace. "Let it all out. Right now. Don't hold anything back."

Eren heard footsteps come up behind him. It was Petra. She kneeled down on the other side of Levi and hugged him too.

"Levi, we're here for you." Petra told him softly. "Always."

To their surprise, Levi grasped the both of them, pulling them closer to him.

"I know." Levi replied.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

On the ride back to the southern part of Mitras, Levi was slumped in the backseat. Eren was next to him.

"Levi... I have something we need to do when we get back." Eren whispered. "It'll be good for the both of us, okay?"

"Shut up, brat. Your voice is making my head spin." Levi snapped.

"How dare you!" Eren cried. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Quiet! I haven't cried in nineteen years, so this is all giving me a splitting headache." Levi barked.

Eren gasped. "Nineteen years?!" He repeated. "Wow! I wasn't even born yet!"

Rolling his eyes, Levi leaned over in the seat as Eren continued to babble on. Petra smiled from the driver's seat.

_Levi's in love with that kid. It's obvious. But... what about Eren? I wonder if he himself has any idea._ Petra sighed to herself. _Oh well. At least Levi is happier knowing Eren won't be leaving his side anytime soon._

As soon as the three returned to the warmer part of Mitras, Petra was planning her escape. She wasn't quick enough. Right as Petra hopped out of the driver's seat, Levi was already standing in front of her.

_Wham!_

"Owww!" Petra whined, rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

"For telling Eren about Oluo, Gunther, and Eld when you swore not to." Levi barked. "And... thanks, I guess. I think I would have killed myself today if it weren't for you going back on your word."

Petra's eyes widened. "Levi..."

"Levi! C'mon! We have stuff to do!" Eren called to him.

Levi exhaled through his nose. "Excuse me, Petra. I have a brat to deal with."

Petra sighed in happiness when Levi walked over to Eren. _I'm so thankful for Eren. I think Levi is going to be okay._

"What do you want, brat?" Levi asked.

"Can't tell you yet." Eren grinned. "I can tell you that we have to go to the marine biology building. So let's go!"

Eren grabbed Levi's hand and hurried off. Levi was not wearing the appropriate clothing for running, and with the warm weather, he was already wincing at the sweat stains that would soon appear. But, he decided to focus on the brunette in front of him.

_He's so naïve... but somehow, he managed to make me think about what I was doing to myself. Why? So many people have tried before. Why was this brat able to do it? Is it because of my feelings towards him? Maybe. But... maybe it is his naivety. His views on life are so different from mine. He wants to live. He wants to be happy. And if he's been through anything horrible, I'm sure he wants to move on because it's a waste... of time..._

"Levi? Hello? Are you in there?" Eren waved a hand in front of his face.

Levi looked around. They were in the pool area. "Why the fuck are we here?"

Eren stared at the pool, a goofy grin on his face. "Water is an archetype. One of the most popular ones is the idea that water symbolizes rebirth. In biblical times, people were baptized in water after they repented to recognize their turn from sin to God. They are reborn, in a sense, into a different person. I'm not religious, but I think that's pretty interesting."

"I think it's stupid." Levi scoffed, looking away. "So what does any of that have to do with us being here?"

Eren jumped into the pool, fully clothed. Water splashed upwards, almost landing on Levi.

"What fucking hell?!" Levi shouted when Eren resurfaced.

"We are going to be reborn today!" Eren grinned. "Only in this version, you will be turning away from your past and turning towards the future."

Levi crossed his arms. "There is no way I'm going in there. In case you didn't notice, I'm actually wearing pretty nice clothes."

Eren looked at his black pants and buttoned down shirt. "Wow, those are pretty nice."

"Exactly, so I would appreciate it if you would- gah!"

Eren grabbed Levi's ankle and dragged him into the pool. As soon as Levi resurfaced, he was ready to kill some brats.

"Eren!" Levi shouted.

Eren had gone back underwater, and there was no way Levi was going back down to look for him. Suddenly, Eren's head popped out, his hair sticking to his face.

"You shitty brat, I-"

Before Levi could finish, Eren sprayed water that he had in his mouth in Levi's face.

"Eren, I swear to God, as soon as we get out of this damn pool, I am going to kick your ass!" Levi seethed lividly.

"See, there you go! You're thinking about the future already! You've been reborn!" Eren laughed, swimming the backstroke.

Fuming, Levi swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. However, as soon as he saw Eren swimming around like a fish, there was no way he could stop the smile etching onto his face.

_This is going to be really difficult. Forgetting my past is one thing, but moving on with my life is another. _

"Eren... how much did you hear when you approached me?" Levi asked.

Eren stopped swimming and stared at him. "I think you were talking about spending the rest of your life being lonely. No one deserves that. It's too cruel."

Levi sighed. _Good, so he didn't hear me talk about my feelings for him._

"Are we done here?" Levi asked impatiently. "Because if you don't mind, I would like to go back to the dorm, dry myself off, and get a nice hot shower."

"Okay." Eren climbed out of the pool.

When the two walked back the dorm, they got strange looks from students still on campus. They quickly looked away when Levi shot them a death glare. Eren was too giddy to even notice the weird looks.

_I'm glad Levi's in a slightly better mood. I hope the surprise will make him happier. Petra and I really worked hard._

"Get that dorky smile off you're face, brat." Levi snapped. "You're probably the reason why people are staring."

"Well, I have been told that I'm dripping with good looks." Eren joked, flipping his wet hair off of his face.

"Yeah, dripping like a wet dog."

"Levi!" Eren sulked. "Must you be the Grinch even on Christmas?"

"Why would I be happy on this day?" Levi asked. "As you know, this is one of the worst days of my entire life."

The two entered the Pearl Dorms and headed towards their room.

"True." Eren said as he took out the key. "But today's also the day you were born, which is one of the best days in my life... twelve years later."

Levi scoffed. "Don't mess with me, brat."

Eren opened the door, grinning cheekily. "Too late."

Levi gasped at what he saw. The entire room was filled with decorations. There were red and green balloons on the ceiling, candy cane pictures on the wall, and Santas and reindeer scattered everywhere. On Levi's desk was a small cake that had "Happy Birthday!" written in green and red icing. There were also a few presents there too. The thing that caught his attention the most was that his bed was no longer on his side of the room. Instead, it was on Eren's side... connected with his.

Levi slowly turned around to face Eren. "...you did all of this?"

Eren scratched the back of his head. "Petra helped, too. We didn't want this to be just another grievous Christmas and birthday for you. Mourning your friends is fine. There's nothing wrong with that. So... we decided that you deserve something cheery so you won't spend the entire day depressed. Happy thirty-first birthday, Levi."

Levi's knees felt weak, so he walked over to their connected beds and sat down. He didn't even care that the sheets were getting wet. Eren quickly got some towels from the bathroom and walked back over to the beds, sitting in the middle.

"I moved our beds together so you won't feel lonely anymore." Eren admitted sheepishly. "So whenever you reach out, you'll always know I'm here. I hope that's not too creepy." Eren handed Levi two towels.

"...thanks." Levi muttered, taking the towels.

"For the towels?" Eren tilted his head.

"For everything." Levi clarified.

Eren felt heat creep up his cheeks. "I-It's no problem, really."

The two dried off in silence. Levi kept glancing at Eren, not able to ignore the fact that Eren was not drying off his hair, causing the water droplets to soak the bed even more.

"Oh for God's sake." Levi scooted in front of Eren, grabbed a dry towel and rubbed it all over Eren's head. Eren made no move to push him away.

After a while, Levi's intense rubbing decreased to soft strokes, eventually moving to the back of his neck. Eren just stared at him, his sea green eyes pouring into Levi's grey ones. At one point, Levi froze when he felt Eren place his hands on his hips, but decided not to let it affect him. Instead, Levi moved his torso upward so he was towering over Eren. Eren's gaze just followed him upwards, his hands never leaving Levi's hips.

Suddenly, without any warning or provocation, Eren leaned up and pressed his lips against Levi's for a brief moment before pulling away. Levi's eyes widened, and he dropped the towel. Eren clearly wasn't thinking, since he just continued to gaze up at Levi, not bothering to explain himself.

Levi cupped the back of Eren's neck, his fingers meshing in his wet hair. He pulled Eren forward, closed his eyes, and returned the kiss more passionately. Eren kissed back, closing his eyes as well. Levi slid his tongue across Eren's bottom lip. He didn't protest, letting Levi in. As Levi explored Eren's hot cavern, Levi caressed his fingers through Eren's hair. Eren could taste the wine on Levi's tongue slightly, but it was a sweet taste.

When air became an issue, the two pulled away, panting lightly.

"Eren..." Levi suddenly felt sleepy.

Levi closed his eyes and his head hit the pillow. Still not thinking about what he just did, Eren covered Levi up with the blankets before getting under them himself.

"Levi..."

* * *

**Whoa... so much drama in one chapter. And I have some bad news: there's more drama to come.**

**I know I made Grinsha a douchebag, but it's only for plot purposes. I do like him. :)**

**You're probably wondering when there will be a lemon. Patience, my friends! Trust me, you don't want them getting their freak on with this drama all in the air. But... after that, there will still be more drama. XD**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	7. The Storm of Despair Part 1

**Hey guys! I really hoped you guys liked the last chapter. To be honest, I was nervous when I published the chapter. XD Sometimes my chapters are good, sometimes they're not. Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**I'm surprised no one made a Frozen reference when Eren told Levi to let it go. :P Teehee~!**

**The next two chapters are split into two parts not because it's too long, but because each chapter has a significant piece of the plot that make up one entire plot. That made no sense. ^^' bear with me. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 **The Storm of Despair Part 1_

The next morning, Eren woke up to something pressed up against him.

_What is this?_ Eren reached his left hand out and felt around, eventually touching skin.

"What the-!" Eren quickly covered his mouth before he woke up the raven haired man on top of him.

_Wait, what happened? Why are we in this position? We didn't... did we?!_ Eren panicked as he lifted the blankets to peer down at themselves.

To his relief, they were both fully clothed.

_Why is Levi cuddled up next to me?_ Eren shifted, trying to roll Levi off of him. _I put our beds together so he wouldn't be lonely. I figured he would just turn over and feel better about not being all by himself._

Eren trued to remember what happened after they came back to the dorms. His memory was fuzzy, and he couldn't recollect what occurred.

_Wow... I think I blanked out..._

Eren tried to get out of bed, but that woke Levi. The shorter man tightened his embrace around Eren's torso.

"Where are you going?" Levi purred sleepily.

A shiver ran down Eren's spine. "Er... to the bathroom?"

"You don't sound so sure." Levi smirked. He leaned his face towards Eren's.

_What the hell is going on?! Why is he acting so flirtatious?_ Eren quickly wriggled himself free from Levi's grip.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Don't get shy now, Eren."

"What are you talking about?" Eren felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Levi rolled his eyes as he sat up in bed. "You really are a brat, huh? You made the first move, y'know. You kissed me."

All of the color left Eren's face. "W-W-What?"

Eren fled the dorm room, not caring that he was still in his pajamas.

"The hell is his problem?" Shaking his head, Levi decided to ignore Eren's strange behavior for the moment. He had more important things to deal with... like the messy room. The Christmas decorations were still up, and the bed was a mess.

"Disgusting..." Levi made quick work of the bed and started taking the decorations down.

Meanwhile, Eren had hurried to Hanji and Mikasa's dorm.

"Hanji!" Eren knocked loudly on the door. "Hey, Hanji!"

A few seconds later, the crazy brunette answered the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"For the last time Mr. Officer, I didn't hide the body." She yawned.

"Er..." Eren took a step back. "Hanji, it's me, Eren."

Hanji's eyes lit up. "Oh! What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

Eren bit his lip nervously. "Petra lives in this dorm, right?"

Hanji tilted her head. "Yeah. Why?"

"Can you tell me where? I really need to talk to her. It's urgent." Eren told her. There was no way he could tell Hanji about what happened. She and Levi are best friends. She would tell him for sure.

Hanji smirked. "Oh? Do you have a booty call or something?"

"_What?!_ No!" Eren cried. "I really need to-"

"Tell me, what feelings and urges surge through you as you think about Petra?" Hanji asked, whipping out a notepad and pen.

"Hanji, no! Just tell me where she is." Eren's face was flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Ohhhhhkaaaaay." Hanji grinned. "She's on the fourth floor in room five. Oh, and while you're in there, take into account that there are still people sleeping in."

Before Eren could protest, Hanji shut the door.

"Arrgh!" Eren stormed away, upset that Hanji thought he was sleeping with Petra.

_Well, at least she didn't think I was gay._

Eren hurried up the three flights of stairs to the fourth floor. He stopped in front of dorm five. Remembering that she didn't have a roommate, Eren pounded on the door.

"Petra! It's me, Eren!"

To his surprise, Petra opened the door in seconds. She was already dressed.

"What is it? Wait, how did you find my room?" Petra asked.

"Never mind that. Petra, I really need to talk to you... about Levi." Eren said urgently.

Petra's eyes widened. "Of course! Come in."

Petra stepped aside and let Eren inside, shutting the door behind her. She took a seat on her bed and Eren sat in her desk chair.

"Okay, so what is this about?" Petra asked. "I thought you both were on good terms."

"Yeah..." Eren couldn't make eye contact with his friend. "That's the problem. We're on _too good_ of terms."

"What does that mean?"

Eren hesitantly looked up at Petra. "Apparently, yesterday I... I kissed him."

Petra gasped slightly. "I knew it! You do lo-"

"No!" Eren shouted.

Petra snapped her mouth shut. "Eren..."

"I... I am not gay!"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Done." Levi looked around the dorm in satisfaction. He managed to clean the entire room in ten minutes.

"That brat has been gone for quite a while. Where the hell did he run off to?" Levi sighed.

He quickly got dressed and headed out. He spotted Hanji in the hallway, humming happily.

"Levi!" She greeted him. "Good morning! I was just about to head out and grab breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Not today. I'm looking for Eren. Have you seen him?" Levi asked her.

Hanji's goofy smile from before came back. "Oh, Eren? Yes, I did see him this morning."

"Well, where is he?" Levi tapped his foot impatiently. "And what's with that stupid look on your face?"

"Well, he came to my room asking where Petra's is." Hanji told him. "He has a booty call."

"_What_." Levi's eye twitched.

"Yeah! He was all flustered and everything! He claimed he just wanted to speak to her, but his behavior said otherwise!" Hanji said dreamily. She was oblivious of Levi's cloudy expression.

"...thanks." Levi walked past Eren and headed for the fourth floor.

_There's no way Eren is like that. And Petra is too classy to go for such a brat. Then again, I went for the brat... but no! Petra is a responsible adult. Even if the brat had made advances, she would have ignored them. I'm certain they went to talk... but what about? Why was that damn brat so weird this morning?_

Levi reached Petra's room and lifted his fist to knock, but a shout stopped him.

"I...I am not gay! I am not in love with Levi! I wasn't thinking yesterday, that's all. Why would I kiss him?! I am not attracted to men, for God's sake!"

Levi froze, his fist still in place to knock. He felt a sharp pain in his head. He lost all feeling in his body, and he felt... cold. He couldn't hear anything else anymore. All he heard was Eren's words. They pierced his heart, tearing it apart.

Meanwhile, Petra was shocked. "Eren! What are you saying? You kissed him! How could you say you weren't aware?"

"Because I had no reason to kiss him." Eren felt tears form. "I don't remember kissing him at all. But this morning, Levi and I were snuggled up together, and he tried to kiss me."

Petra felt her anger rise. "How could you be so cruel?! Levi is in love with you, and you went and kissed him, only to say that you don't fucking remember?"

Eren's heart stopped. "He... he's in love with me?"

"Yes!" Petra cried, exasperated. "He loves you! You have given him a reason to start living his life again. Eren, you have to stop listening to your mind and listen to your heart. You kissed him for a reason. That was no mistake. Your body moved on its own. Your body took your mind out of it. That's probably why you don't remember."

Eren started shaking. "But... I'm not..."

"Gay. Yeah, yeah." Petra spat sarcastically. "How about we stop putting a label on this, yes? Love does not see gender, race, age, _anything_. It's all about the heart, Eren. I don't know what happened to you to make you so afraid of gays, but don't just look at it as a gender thing! You don't know it, but Levi has given his heart to you. Levi had a lover before you! Five years ago. And they are no more. Levi swore never to love again, it hurt him so much. But now, he's given love a second chance, with you. You need to get your head out of your ass and reflect on your own feelings. You better not hurt Levi!"

Petra stood up. "Leave my room and don't come back until your head is screwed on straight!"

Eren stood up as well and walked to the door, dejected. _Petra's doesn't know anything about my past, so I don't blame her for getting upset with me. Just what are my feelings for Levi? If I take gender out of it... do I really love him?!_

Eren opened the door and almost choked at what he saw. Levi was standing there, looking absolutely devastated. He was trembling.

"Levi..." Eren said, his eyes widening.

Levi snapped out of his trance. He looked up at the freshman, his eyes clouding over in rage.

"Levi..." Petra said warningly, slowly stepping in front on Eren before he seriously injured him. "Now Levi, calm down. Please-"

Levi turned on his heels and stormed away, his teeth clenched and his fists balled.

"Wait!" Eren took off after Levi.

"Eren, don't!" Petra called to him, but Eren was already out of earshot.

_Oh no..._ She thought worriedly. _Levi... please don't give up. Eren just needs a little push to wake him up from his denial. Don't sever your relationship with him!_

Levi quickly went in the dorm and slammed it shut, locking Eren out.

"Levi!" Eren pounded on the door. He forgot his key.

He did not receive a response.

"Please, Levi! Let me explain! I... just need to think things through! Levi!"

It was no use. Levi was not coming out. Eren slid against the door until he was sitting down. He could hear Levi's breathing. He was sitting in front of the door as well.

"Levi... I know you can hear me." Eren said softly. "So, I'm going to talk to you."

Eren twiddled his thumbs nervously. "When I was kid, I liked to fight. A lot. Because of that, I was bullied. I won most of the fights, but I ended up getting expelled. When I got into high school, I thought I was through with the bullying. But... it happened. Rumors started spreading that I was sleeping around with Armin. Someone saw us in my room when they drove down the street. I forgot to close my drapes. We were just playing around, pretending to fight because I lost a round of cards. I ended up pushing Armin onto my bed and jumped on top of him. I knew his weak point was tickling, so I did that until Armin said that I was the real winner."

Eren covered his mouth as tears formed again.

"To the outside world, it looked like he and I were fondling each other. We weren't! We were just fourteen year olds playing around! The very next day, people were jeering, calling us faggots and asking how much we would suck dick for. It got so bad for Armin that he transferred schools. I couldn't. I had been expelled from middle school. This was the only high school that would take me. And if I got into another fight, there was no way I could graduate and go to college."

Eren clenched his fists as his tears finally spilled over.

"Every day was hell. And I couldn't fight back. I did get beat up once, but I couldn't do anything. From that point on, I swore to never consider having feelings for another man. How could I? My mom wants grandchildren anyway. So... if someone calls me gay, even now, I get so angry, so defensive, that I yell that I'm not. I know I should let it go, but the expectations of my mother and the constant bullying have made a nice cozy home in my head. Levi... I'm sorry. I don't know if I can ever return your feelings."

"...it's fine. Forget about it." Eren heard Levi's muffled voice. "I'll pretend we never kissed if you'll do the same. We'll never speak of this again. If you don't mind, I would like to be alone for a while."

"Sure... but could you hand me some of my clothes first?" Eren asked.

There was shuffling in the room. Levi opened the door, tossed some clothes at him, and slammed the door again.

Eren stood up and slowly walked downstairs to a bathroom, feeling his heart wrench.

Levi put his hands up to his face, sighing. He felt his heart shatter... but why? It was made out of stone.

_It's about time I give up. Nothing is going to change. _

_**~.~.~**_

A young man walked up to the open gates of Kibou University. His face was dirty, and he was wearing an army uniform. The man was tall, had blond hair and sad blue eyes.

"This is it... this is the place." The man muttered. "It's time to end this once and for all."

* * *

Eren walked around outside aimlessly. The weather outside was getting pretty bad. The nice sunshine from yesterday was replaced with a cloudy sky, a raging wind, and violent waves from the ocean.

_I told Levi everything... I told him. I never thought I would tell anybody. I thought I could suppress my pain forever... like Levi. Only now, I don't feel free. I feel confused. Why has Levi affected me this much? Do I... love him?_

"Eren! Watch out!"

Eren's head snapped up and was face to face with a pole. "Wah!"

Hanji rushed over to Eren. "Eren, what are you doing? You could have knocked yourself out."

"Yeah..." Eren muttered. "But maybe hitting my head could shock me into deciding."

"Deciding what?" Hanji asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing." Eren waved it away.

"Well, you better decide on what you're doing today." Hanji advised him. "I heard on the news that there's a hurricane heading this way. It might be a category five. We'll have to go to the evacuation site if this storm gets that bad. I'm going to go stock up on food. I can give you a ride if you want to stock up as well."

"Sure." Eren told her. "Give me one sec, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be in the parking lot." Hanji said, heading in that direction.

Eren walked to a bench and sat down, trying his best to clear his thoughts so he could go with Hanji. A tall blond man came into Eren's line of vision. He looked completely lost. Wait... was that a military uniform?

"Hey!" Eren called out to the man. "Are you lost?"

The man looked in Eren's direction, a surprised look on his face. It was as if he was shocked that Eren was talking to him. "Um... yes, I am."

Eren jogged over to him. "What are you looking for? Are you here to visit somebody?"

"Yes." The man replied, still a bit freaked out. "Can you tell me where the Pearl Dorms are? I'm here to see someone."

"Sure." Eren pointed north. "Just go by the cafeteria and turn right. You'll see the sign for it. Do you want me to take you there?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." The man smiled softly. He ruffled Eren's hair. "You're a good kid. I hope you realize soon."

"Hey!" Eren yelped, fixing his messed up hair.

The man walked away. Eren stared at his back.

_Just who was that guy? What did he mean by "I hope you realize soon?" It's like this guy was in my head or something._

Scratching his head, Eren hurried to the parking lot so he and Hanji could buy food.

_**~.~.~**_

Levi was beyond pissed when a knock to his door brought him out of his moping.

_That brat... I fucking told him I wanted to be alone. I doubt it's Petra. _

Levi stalked over to the door and flung it open. "What the hell do you want-...!"

Levi's breath was caught in his throat. His steel eyes widened, and he took a step back in horror.

_The man... the man from my dreams. The man I never wanted to remember. Why? Why is he standing in front of me?_

"Levi Ackerman..." The blond man said gently.

At that moment, all of Levi's forgotten memories of the man came flooding back. He remembered. He remembered everything. This man was his lover. This was the man he fought with before his squad was killed. This was the man that went missing after the mission. This was the man Levi worked so hard to forget. This man is...

"...Erwin Smith." His name rolled off Levi's tongue gravely.

* * *

**Ooh! Plot twist! What's Erwin doing here? Didn't he go missing? And what about Eren? Will he ever figure out his feelings, despite his vow to never fall in love with another man? Uh oh, there's a hurricane coming. I know hurricanes don't form in December, but whatever. The laws of meteorology don't apply to me! XD**

**MANGA SPOILER ALERT !**

**Apparently Levi does indeed have a last name. I found out yesterday. Who else was shocked that Levi's last name is Ackerman? I was like "WHAT THE FUCK?!" So yeah. Look it up.**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	8. The Storm of Despair Part 2

**Hey you guys! Thank you for the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D Here's an early update for you guys~!**

**So, let's see what happens now that Erwin is back in the picture.**

**Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 **The Storm of Despair Part 2_

Levi couldn't believe his eyes. Erwin Smith. He thought the blond man was dead. Levi scanned him. Erwin was wearing the same military uniform he went missing in. Levi had to restrain himself from grabbing soap and a washcloth and cleaning Erwin's dirty face. Upon closer inspection, Levi noticed some dried blood on the left side of Erwin's green cloak.

"It's been five years." Erwin broke the silence, smiling softly.

Levi couldn't speak. Erwin reached out and took Levi's hand. Levi looked down at his pale hand. Erwin felt really cold.

"Levi, we need to talk about some things. So can I come in?" Erwin asked.

Levi stepped aside and let the man in. He pushed at the door, but he suddenly felt weak, so the door didn't lock. Erwin sat on Eren and Levi's conjoined beds.

"Levi... please say something." Erwin pleaded.

The short man clenched his fists. "What the hell am I supposed to say? You've been missing for five fucking years. We thought you were dead, Erwin! You've been here all this time. You never made contact with me. Now you suddenly show up when I'm in turmoil!"

Erwin stood up. "That's exactly why I came, Levi."

"What?" Levi was taken aback.

Erwin walked back over to Levi and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much. It's my fault."

"Why did you do it?" Levi asked icily, not returning his embrace. "That day, before you went missing... why did you tell me that I meant nothing to you anymore? Even though you walked away with my fist mark on your face, it hurt more than I let on."

Erwin tightened his hug. Talking about that day would be harder than he thought.

"Levi..." Eren whispered. "Before I tell you... know that after today, we both must move on and be in peace."

"Peace, huh?" Levi spat sarcastically. "I have no idea what that feels like."

Erwin stroked Levi's hair. "First, we must clear up the past. Then, we'll talk about the brunette boy."

Levi tensed. _How the fuck does he know about the brat?_

Erwin cleared his throat. "That day, your birthday... I never wanted to hurt you. But I had no choice. The mission I was assigned to was so risky, that I had a really strong possibility of dying. That mission was a success, and that's what got you, Petra, and Hanji discharged."

Erwin pulled away slightly to look Levi at directly. "I figured that if you were detached, my inevitable death wouldn't be such a tragedy for you. But... I was wrong."

"Damn right." Levi muttered. "So, what happened then, you bastard?"

Erwin released Levi. He hesitantly removed his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt. Levi gasped slightly at what he saw. There was a gaping hole in his chest, surrounded by dried blood.

"What the fuck...?!" Levi's face scrunched up in disgust. _That wound... it seems to be just a black void. With a hole that deep, there is no way... he could have... survived._

Levi's eyes widened in realization. "Erwin, what the hell is going on here?"

He reached his hand out and placed it on Erwin's chest, his hand barely covering the gap. "Erwin... how-"

Suddenly, the dorm door opened and Eren walked. He was carrying several plastic bags with food and drinks. He had a "two trips are for pussies" look on his face. However, after taking one look at Levi's hand on Erwin's naked chest, his determined expression shifted to one of shock and confusion. A million thoughts ran through Eren's mind.

_It's that man from before! He came here to see Levi?! Why are they so close together? Wait... don't tell me...!_

Eren dropped all of the bags onto the floor, the clattering echoing throughout the entire room.

"Um, sorry for disturbing you two." Eren mumbled, backing away. "The door wasn't locked, so I let myself in. Sorry."

Before Levi could call out to him, Eren ran out, slamming the door shut.

Erwin studied Levi's face. Ever since he had met him, Levi never freely displayed what he was feeling on the outside. Now, Erwin noted the frustration on Levi's face.

"That damn brat..." Levi retracted his hand from Erwin's chest.

The tall man quickly re-buttoned his shirt. "That boy. I met him earlier. I don't know how, but he saw me."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Levi snapped, upset that Eren ran off.

"He's a kind kid." Erwin continued, ignoring Levi's question. "But, he's really confused. Like you."

Levi refrained from punching him again. "I'm not confused about anything, you bastard."

"Oh, I think you are." Erwin tilted Levi's head up with his index finger. "You may think you're in love with him, but how could you if you're still harboring feelings for me n your heart?"

Levi's face fell, realizing that Erwin was right. Did he still have feelings for him?

"You be in love with two people at the same time." Erwin told Levi. "You'll have to let one of us go."

* * *

Petra was shocked to see a sniffling Eren when she answered her door.

"Eren, what's the matter? Why are you tearing up?"

Eren wiped away his tears, choking back a sob. "He... he's Levi lover, isn't he?"

Petra took Eren's hand and gently pulled him inside her room. "Eren, what are you talking about?" She asked sitting them down on her bed.

"There was a tall blond man with blue eyes outside earlier." Eren explained. "He had on a military uniform. He asked me where the Pearl Dorms were. He said he was visiting someone. I told him and didn't think anything of it. Just now, I returned to the dorm only to find them close together. The man's shirt was unbuttoned, and Levi was touching him. I... I just ran away. I couldn't take the sight."

A sob escaped Eren's lips. He no longer had the pride to hold back his sadness.

Petra paled at Eren's description. _No... no way. Is it him? Erwin Smith?_

"I guess I can tell you." Petra finally said. "Yes. That man, Erwin Smith, is Levi's former lover."

Eren's blood ran cold.

"Before Erwin disappeared, he and Levi were completely in love. Even though Levi didn't show it often, you could just tell. And Erwin was so sweet... they were so lovely." Petra covered her mouth as tears spilled over. "Then, that one day, Erwin ended their seven year relationship. Levi was beyond crushed. Then Oluo, Gunther, and Eld died under his watch... Levi was devastated. And now, Erwin is suddenly back. Poor Levi... I can only imagine what he's feeling right now."

Eren stood up. He had heard enough. "Petra, thank you for telling me. I'm gonna go now."

Eren left Petra's room. She continued to cry, restraining herself from running to Levi's room and see Erwin.

_There's no way... there's just no way he's still alive._

* * *

Levi stared at Erwin. _Choose between Erwin and Eren? __No... I can't make that decision. I can't!_

"Levi, you can't live like this." Erwin told him. "You're hurting me, Eren, and yourself."

"Eren made it perfectly clear to me earlier today that he had no intention of ever loving me." Levi replied coldly. "The decision has been made for me."

"Are you sure?" Erwin inquired. "Are you sure that Eren said he would never love you because he doesn't have feelings for you? Or, is it because he's trying to protect himself from his own past?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "You seem to know a lot more than I would like. How the hell did you know about his past?"

Erwin raised a hand, silencing Levi. "I'm just a third party member, that's all. If you choose to keep your feelings for me, then Eren will be banished from your heart forever. Are you okay with that?"

Suddenly, a loud siren went off, resounding throughout the entire campus.

"Shit!" Levi hurried over to his window and looked out. The wind was starting to pick up, and the rain was heavier. "That siren is basically telling us that the fucking hurricane is on its way here."

Levi pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hanji first.

"Levi, I'm heading for Petra's house in Trost." Hanji informed him. "Remember, that's our evacuation site."

"Yeah, I know. I'll get out there as soon as I can." Levi replied.

"Okay. Hurry!"

"Damn it!" Levi growled, hanging up. "We have to go, now!"

At that moment, there was a frantic knock on Levi's door. He opened it to reveal a worried Petra.

"Petra, what is it?" Levi asked.

Petra expected to see Erwin behind Levi, but she couldn't see anyone else in the room. Snapping out of her own thoughts, she quickly told Levi, "I'm worried about Eren! I searched the entire dorm, but I can't find him. The weather is getting worse and worse outside! I don't know what to do!"

Levi gritted his teeth. "Petra, you go ahead and get out of here. I'll look for Eren."

Petra's eyes widened. "But Levi-"

"That's an order!" Levi barked.

Nodding, Petra didn't protest further. She headed for the front doors.

Levi dug into one of his drawers and took out a jacket, not that it would do much good.

"Where are you going?" Erwin asked calmly.

"I'm going out to have a tea party in the rain." Levi spat sarcastically. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?! I'm going to look for the brat."

"So, you're going to throw yourself out in high speed winds and heavy rain for a "brat"?" Erwin questioned.

"Don't question my decisions." Levi snapped, zipping up his jacket. "You go with Petra. I'll drive out as soon as I retrieve Eren. The storm isn't that bad yet."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "This is going way beyond the call of someone who dislikes people. I think you're really in love with Eren."

"S-Stop. It's not that simple." Levi headed for the door.

"Oh, but it is." Erwin smiled. "And you must choose."

Ignoring him, Levi walked out of the dorm and into the swirling storm outside. He was met with a rather strong wind. The rain made it difficult for Levi to see.

_Damn it... where is he?!_

Levi covered his face with his arm. "Eren!" He shouted.

_**~.~.~.~.~**_

Eren sat in the marine biology building's pool room. He was soaked head to toe from the rain, but he didn't really care at this point. Eren hadn't moved from the edge of the pool for a good thirty minutes. He stared at his reflection.

_What am I doing? Why am I here? What's the point of moping around like this? Why am I so upset that his old lover came back? I told Levi I would never be able to return his feelings. I'm starting to regret telling him that more than anything else. Levi... I'm so sorry. You were already hurt, and I just stuck the knife in deeper. All I've done is hurt people. I said horrible things to my mother... Armin got bullied right along with me because of my carelessness. I'm a monster. The world would be doing a great service if it just killed me now..._

Eren felt an airy nudge on his back, almost beckoning him to fall into the pool. Eren didn't put up any resistance. He fell into the pool. Forcing himself down, Eren released all of the oxygen in his lungs and closed his eyes.

_I'm such a hypocrite. I told Levi to look towards the future, but I can't do it. My future looks bleak without Levi in it..._

Suddenly, he felt two hands grab him. Eren flailed in response. _No! I want to die on my own terms._

Before Eren could think anymore, he was roughly pulled out of the pool and onto the hard ground. Eren coughed up the water that almost filled his lungs. He didn't have time to recuperate. The same two hands grabbed Eren's shoulders and forced him to look at the perpetrator. He was met with Levi's furious gaze.

"I knew you would be in here! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Levi shouted, shaking him. "Why would you put your life in danger like this? First you decided it would be okay to run around in a fucking hurricane, and now you tried to drown yourself in the same water you claim to be passionate about?! You're a fucking idiot! You were about to throw your entire life away. I should beat the shit out of you for that!"

Eren trembled, his tears mixing with the pool water. "I...I'm sorry!" He choked out.

Levi's intense stare softened slightly. "Dumbass... if you had died, I don't know what I would have done."

Eren's heartbeat started to pick up speed. "I wasn't thinking straight. I was wallowed in myself. I'm sorry."

"You weren't thinking straight when you kissed me, either." Levi scoffed, attempting to lighten the mood. His attempt failed.

"No!" Eren grabbed Levi's arm. "Those are not the same thoughts! Don't compare them!"

Levi's eyes widened at the outburst. Shaking Eren's hand off, Levi stood up. "We have to get out of here. The storm is getting worse."

Eren hesitated. "What about... Erwin?"

Levi froze. "You... whatever. That idiot isn't my sole concern right now. Come on."

Levi took Eren's hand and the two ran out of the building. The wind had picked up speed considerably, and the rain was blinding. Levi almost felt like he would get picked up along with the debris swirling around.

"Shit!" Levi seethed, barely able to move forward. _T__here's no way we can drive out of here now. Our only hope is the dorm!_

Unbeknownst to Levi, a metal bin was picked up by the wind and hurled directly at him. Eren saw the bin just in time.

"Levi!" Eren shielded Levi's body with his before the bin could harm him. The bin struck Eren is the head, knocking him out cold. _Levi... I don't want you to get hurt anymore._

"Eren...?!" Levi was slightly frightened when he felt Eren's body go slack. "Eren!"

To Levi's shock, Erwin suddenly emerged from the storm. The wind and rain was not hindering his movement at all.

"Erwin, what are you doing here?" Levi barked. "I told you to with Petra!"

Erwin smiled. "I couldn't. This is where we say goodbye, Levi."

Levi's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You've decided. And so has he." Erwin replied, gesturing towards the unconscious Eren.

"What are you talking about?" Levi grasped Eren firmly.

"When you both were in the pool room, your feelings for each other finally collided. You said you didn't what you would do if you lost Eren. Eren did not want you to mix his thoughts of death with the kiss he shared with you. Now why would he say that?"

"How... how do you know all of this? Erwin... what is going on?!" Levi asked, frustrated.

Erwin just continued to smile. "You both put your lives in danger for each other. That's one of the highest acts of love someone can do. Eren has fully taken over your heart, and despite his fear, you have taken over his."

Erwin placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "Levi, prove to Eren that you will never hurt him. Let him know that there is no shame in loving another man. You are the ultimate piece in Eren getting over his fear. Give yourself to him, and he will do the same for you. Cherish each other always."

Erwin retracted his hand, and he started to fade into the storm.

"Erwin! Where are you going?!" Levi cried, reaching out to grab Erwin. He was no longer tangible.

"Levi, I will always love and care about you. Now, we can both be in peace." Erwin waved slightly before disappearing completely, leaving Levi and Eren behind to face the storm together.

* * *

_Eren sat in darkness._

"_What time is it? What _day_ is it? I feel like I've been in here forever." Eren groaned, standing up. "I feel... lonely."_

_Eren walked around the black limbo. After awhile, he bumped into another person. Eren jumped back when he saw the person's height and black hair. "Levi...?!"_

_Levi turned around, staring at the brunette intently._

"_Levi! I'm so happy to see you!" Eren cried. "I thought I would never see you again!"_

_Eren wrapped his arms around Levi in a hug. Scoffing, the shorter man pushed him way._

"_Why are you hugging me, brat? Wouldn't that be considered "gay" by your terms?" He asked._

"_No... no! I don't care about other people's eyes anymore! I may be afraid... but I'm willing to act on my feelings for you. Levi, I lo-"_

_Before Eren could finish, Levi disappeared. "Levi? LEVI!"_

Levi sat on their bed in the dorm, watching Eren intensely. The two were completely soaked. He had to wrap gauze around Eren's head to stop the bleeding. The brunette looked distressed, and he was sweating profusely.

"Well, I better get a damp washcloth to put on his forehead." Levi sighed, standing up.

Eren jolted awake, grabbing Levi's arm, tears streaming down his face.

"Levi! I love you! I love you!" Eren shouted. "I'm sorry I suppressed my feelings until now! Please believe me. Levi, I'm in love with you!"

Levi's mouth gaped slightly at Eren's confession. "You're not hallucinating, are you? That bin hit your head pretty hard."

"No! I am serious! Please, Levi. I love you..." Eren looked down, tightening his grip on Levi's arm.

"Eren... are you sure?" Levi whispered. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm getting into." Eren replied truthfully. "But I refuse to sit on my desires any longer! I'm in love with you. I have been all this time. I was just too terrified to admit it. I'm still afraid, but I know I won't be soon. I'm not going to run from my feelings anymore."

Levi felt his heart race, something he hasn't felt in five long years. But was he ready to admit out loud that he loved Eren? To his relief, Eren looked around and brought something else up.

"I probably shouldn't be confessing to you with Erwin still here. Where is he?" Eren asked.

Before Levi answered, he ran through key suspicions in his mind.

_The same uniform... the fatal wound... wondered why Eren could see him... third party member... knowing everything what went on between me and Eren... cold to the touch... becoming intangible... disappearing into thin air... talked about moving on and finding peace._

"Eren... do you believe in ghosts?" Levi asked.

Eren tilted his head to the side. "To a certain extent, kinda. I mean, I sort of believe that people that have not completed their purpose when they die roam the earth... but that's just my superstitious side talking. Why do you ask? What does that have to do with Erwin?"

Levi looked away, smiling softly. "No reason... I just think that Erwin finally completed his purpose."

Eren gasped. "Wait... are you saying-"

"Stop talking." Levi ordered, placing his index finger on his lips.

Eren cupped Levi's cheek, turning his face back. "Shall we... try it again?" He murmured into Levi's finger.

"What?" Levi asked, leaning in closer.

"The kiss." Eren replied, lifting Levi's finger off. "This time... I'm in my right mind."

"You better." Levi replied, closing the gap between them.

As the hurricane raged outside, the two new lovers' own storms have finally moved on.

* * *

**Wow... what a roller coaster. Is it weird that I almost cried while writing this? Probably.**

**So, what's next for Levi and Eren? And what about that hurricane outside? Will it put a damper on their new found romance?**

**You: Duh. It's a category five hurricane. Why wouldn't it?**

**You're right. I'll go hide in shame.**

**If you like the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	9. Seal the Deal

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the reviews, faves, and follows! I received an extremely positive response to the last chapter, so thank you!**

**Okay, just warn you guys, there is a lemon in this-**

**You: FINALLY! It's about time!**

**Okay... so I guess there's no need for a warning since you guys have been waiting for this. XD come for the lemon and stay for the plot.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 **Seal the Deal_

The storm outside worsened. Eren and Levi could hear the wind beating on the window, and debris slammed against the dorm. After Eren went into the bathroom to change into some dry clothes, he opened the door shyly. Levi was laying on their bed, changed into dry clothing as well. He appeared to be snoozing. Eren felt more self-conscious after confessing to the man. How would he talk to him from now on?

"Eren, stop acting like a blushing bride and get in here." Levi snapped, his eyes still closed.

Eren flinched. _How did he know I was peering?_

Sighing, Eren walked out of the bathroom and approached the bed, unsure of what to do. Levi opened his eyes, irritated that Eren was acting so shy. He scooted over and patted the bed. Eren cautiously sat on the bed, eventually lying next to Levi with his head on his chest. Levi put one arm around Eren, stroking his hair softly.

"Levi, will we be save in here?" Eren asked, wincing when a flower pot hit their window and shattered.

The raven haired man shrugged. "If it weren't for you, we would be safe in Petra's house right now."

Eren bit his lip. "Yeah..."

"But," Levi turned his head to face Eren. "Since the university is on the shoreline, they've taken precautions. The buildings here have been constructed with the ultimate protection. However, there hasn't been a category five hurricane here before, so I have no idea how the buildings will fare."

"Oh... well shit." Eren groaned, his voice muffled against Levi's chest.

"We'll be fine." Levi assured Eren. "I don't feel like joining Erwin yet."

"Not funny." Eren sulked. "Don't even joke like that."

At that moment, the electricity went out all across campus.

"Well... I didn't see this coming." Levi muttered in the darkness.

Eren sighed, reluctantly slipping out of Levi's protective embrace. "Hold on a sec."

The brunette stumbled around in the darkness until he found the plastic bags from earlier. He dug around, pulling out several candles.

"Damn, I forgot to buy a lighter." Eren murmured. "Levi, can I borrow your lighter?"

Levi scoffed at Eren's request. "What makes you think I have a lighter?"

"Levi, don't even try." Eren smirked.

"Fine, you cheeky brat." Levi rolled his eyes. He got up and carefully walked over to his desk. He retrieved the lighter from the desk and tossed it at Eren. "Don't set the entire room on fire."

Ignoring him, Eren ignited the flame and lit the ten candles, sitting them in different areas of the room. The room was still dark, but the candlelight gave the room a romantic atmosphere. After a few minutes, Levi could smell the aroma of vanilla coming from the candles. He closed his eyes in content, enjoying the scent. However, he couldn't pass up this opportunity to tease Eren.

"Scented candles, Eren?" Levi sneered. "I didn't know you were such a gay. Should I call you Vanilla Swirl from now on?"

"Shut up!" Eren snapped, crossing his arms. "Hanji told me that you liked vanilla, so that's why I bought those. I wanted to make you happy."

Eren covered his mouth when he realized what he just admitted. _Shit..._

Levi raised his eyebrows in surprise. Eren looked over at Levi. The glow of the candles lit up Levi's face, revealing his small smile.

"Come back over here." Levi told him, patting the bed.

Eren inched back over to Levi, his face flushed. Levi impatiently wrapped an arm around Eren and pulled him close. Eren was in Levi's lap, his face pressed against his chest. Eren closed his eyes and snuggled up closer.

"Levi, can I ask you something?" Eren whispered.

"You just did." Levi smirked.

Eren's glare made Levi relent. "Fine. What?"

"You said you haven't cried in nineteen years. What made you cry that final time?" Eren asked.

Levi sighed. "The last time I cried was when I got kicked out of my home."

Eren gasped, sitting up to look at Levi. "What?! Why?"

Levi shifted into a more comfortable position. "I came out to my parents when I was twelve. They didn't support that, so they disowned me and kicked me out. I cried so hard that night. I was on the streets alone, no family to go to, no friends. I decided that night that I wouldn't shed anymore tears. They're worthless and a waste of time. No one feels sorry for you."

Levi exhaled deeply. "So here we are nineteen years later."

"No way... so what did you do?" Eren asked, feeling his heart break.

"I did what I could." Levi replied. "I joined a gang. I had to get money somehow, so I sold drugs, mugged people, and one time I killed a man for money. That's one of the things I regret most in life. When I was eighteen, I met Erwin Smith. It was late at night, and he was walking by himself. He didn't look so tough, so I tried to mug him. He was already enlisted in the army, and he had way more hand to hand combat experience than me at the time, so I was overpowered. He blackmailed me into joining the army as well, or else he would turn me into the police. I swore to kill that bastard." Levi sighed. "But... I ended up starting a relationship with him. That's pretty ironic, huh?"

Levi looked at Eren, expecting a reply. The brunette remained silent, staring at his hands.

_Levi... you've been through more than I could ever imagine. I'm such a brat. I thought my problems were the worst thing in the world._

Levi slid downward slightly so he made direct eye contact with Eren. "Don't feel guilty. We all have our problems. You were bullied, right? I'll never know what that feels like. People were too afraid to pick a fight with me. But, one thing I do like about you is that you're not afraid of me."

Eren gazed into Levi's sincere eyes. "Yeah... I guess."

"Even though I didn't show it at the time, I was sort of happy you weren't afraid of me." Levi admitted. "Even Hanji and Petra feared me at some point. From the moment you approached me at the cemetery yesterday, completely fearless, I knew you were a special kind of brat."

Eren pouted. "I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Levi pulled Eren on top of him, smirking. "And that's why you're still a brat."

Before Eren could retort, Levi pressed his lips against his. Eren closed his eyes, cupping Levi's face. The kisses started out soft and sweet. Eren eventually nibbled on Levi's lip, asking for more. The older man complied, poking his tongue in Eren's hot cavern. Eren let out a soft moan, which went straight to Levi's groin.

Levi broke the kiss to take off his and Eren's shirt. Eren's face was flushed again, and he stared into Levi's grey eyes. "Levi..."

Eren ran his hands down Levi's chest, lingering on the scars he received from serving in the military. Eren timidly raised his head up to kiss Levi's neck, trailing down his chest. Levi couldn't stifle the groan from Eren's ministrations. Suddenly, Eren flipped them over so he was on top. Levi gasped in surprise. He snarled at the cheeky brunette.

"Oh? Is that how you're going to play? Fine. Let's play." Levi growled.

Eren laughed as he and Levi proceeded to wrestle, trying to outmatch the other. The brunette was stronger than he let on, giving Levi a little bit of a challenge. It didn't take Levi long to overpower him. Eventually, Levi flipped them back over, grabbing Eren's wrists with one hand and pinning him down. Levi suckled on Eren's neck, leaving marks.

Eren slyly reached his hand downwards and grabbed Levi's crotch, causing him to moan.

_For a blushing, inexperienced virgin, he's pretty daring._ Levi thought to himself.

Eren massaged Levi through his pants while Levi continued to suckle on Eren's neck. Levi left a trail of kisses downward, stopping only to lick Eren's nipples and blow on them, making them harden under the sudden coldness.

"Ah...!" Eren gasped, never feeling such a sensation before.

With Eren distracted, Levi unbuttoned Eren's jeans, smirking at the freshman's growing erection through his boxers.

"Oh, what's this?" Levi asked, rubbing his palm against it.

Eren moaned at Levi's touch, instinctively thrusting upwards.

"Wow, you're a natural." Levi removed Eren's underwear, tossing them to the side. "You're just begging to fuck something, aren't you?"

"I...I..." Eren couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Levi leaned down and took a quick lick at Eren's freed member. Eren shivered at the foreign feeling. Levi took Eren's tip into his mouth, sucking on it softly. Eren mewled, lying back on the bed. As soon as Levi felt like Eren was relaxed, he took his entire length into his mouth, causing Eren to spring back up at the sudden pleasure. Levi sucked Eren slowly, torturing Eren.

"Levi... please. I want more." Eren begged, his eyes lidded in lust.

Levi released Eren's member from his mouth, the loss of heat making Eren whine in protest.

"If you want it, you'll have to work for it." Levi smirked, enjoying having control over the brunette.

Levi unbuttoned his own pants and threw them off along with his underwear. Eren's eyes widened at him. Levi had to hold back a chuckle. _Wow, this kid really has no sexual experience._

Eren sat and thought for a second. _Okay, okay __Eren__. All the porn you have watched has led you up to this moment. __Make your first time good.__ Now... go!_

Eren took action. He spit into his hand and tentatively wrapped his fingers around Levi's shaft, stroking it up and down. Levi hissed at the sensation. After taking a look at Levi's blissful expression, Eren gained more confidence and replaced his fingers with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Levi's tip before taking more of him into his mouth.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, tangling his fingers in Eren's hair. This encouraged Eren to hollow out his cheeks and go down on Levi deeper. Levi opened his eyes in shock. _This brat... where did he learn that?_

Eren looked up at Levi, his sea green eyes appearing bigger and cuter than usual. That sight combined with the way Eren was sucking him off made Levi release his seed. Levi shut his eyes again and hold Eren's head in place, riding out his orgasm. Eren did his best not to choke on the wave.

After Levi finished, he retracted his cock from Eren's mouth. Eren was breathing hard, some of Levi's cum dripping down the corners from his mouth.

"You're making a mess..." Levi whispered, licking the drops from Eren's lips.

"Not as big of a mess as you did in my mouth." Eren retorted, his cheeks cherry red.

Levi silenced Eren's complaints with a kiss, tasting himself on the brunette's lips and tongue.

_Levi, prove to Eren that you will never hurt him. Let him know that there is no shame in loving another man. You are the ultimate piece in Eren getting over his fear. Give yourself to him, and he will do the same for you. Cherish each other always._

Erwin's parting words from yesterday struck a chord in Levi. He broke the kiss, staring at Eren.

_Eren, I'm going to trust you. With everything. I'm going to let you have me. _

Levi sat back on the bed. "Well Eren... it's your turn to make a mess."

"What?" Eren tilted his head.

Levi spread his legs. "I... I want you to take me."

The blush Eren had crept up his entire face. "You... want me to...?"

Levi looked away. "I will admit that I have been a jerk. And... you have done so much to help me, and I did nothing in return. The only thing holding you back was your fear of ever being gay, which is understandable. And yet, you decided to love me anyway. Since I've been an ass... you can have mine. I trust you."

Eren gulped and nodded slowly. "Levi... I've never done something like this before. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Eren, this is the most vulnerable I've been. I don't just spread my legs for just anyone. Give me your love, and I'll give you mine. Besides..." Levi's sincere expression shifted into a smirk. "Since you are a little virgin, I doubt you'll last long."

"Is that a challenge?" Eren crawled in front of Levi. "I have more stamina than old men like you."

Despite Eren's outward confidence, he was freaking out on the inside.

_What am I supposed to do?! I think I only watched gay porn once! And that was before the bullying shit went down. I know I don't just take him. God, what would RedTube do?_

Levi rolled his eyes when Eren halted his advances. He grabbed Eren's right hand and stuck his fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and slick.

"You have to prep me, you brat." Levi said, removing Eren's fingers from his mouth.

_Oh._ Eren looked down at Levi's tight hole. He stuck his index finger inside Levi's entrance, slowly pushing past the ring of muscles. Levi didn't flinch, so Eren assumed he was okay. After a few minutes, Eren stuck a second finger in, slowly moving them in and out and scissoring. Levi groaned in bliss, laying down on the bed.

Things started to feel a tad uncomfortable when Eren stuck a third finger in. Eren looked at Levi's face.

"Levi... you feel so warm inside." Eren murmured, retracting his fingers. "I'm happy you're letting me do this. I love you."

Eren aimed his penis at Levi's hole. "Levi... will this hurt you a lot?"

Levi rolled his eyes, despite his feelings of lust. "Of course it will. I'm having a dick stuck up my ass."

"I don't wanna hurt you." Eren bit his lip in uncertainty. "You've been hurt too much, mentally and physically. Why should something like this hurt you too?"

Levi sat up, gently placing a hand on Eren's cheek.

"Wow, you must have really been a sheltered kid." Levi murmured more patiently. "I know you're new to the gay sex scene, but you should know that all things will hurt before they get better. Just like my life. I've been through hell, but now I finally have you. And it was worth it. It's time to be a man, Eren."

With renewed confidence, Eren slowly inserted the tip of his penis into Levi. The black haired man fell back on the bed as Eren put more of himself inside. He clenched the bedsheets as he tried to ease the pain. It has been years since he had been taken in this way. Soon, Eren was fully sheathed inside of Levi. The warmth and tightness almost made Eren lose his control. But after taking one look at Levi's pain-stricken face, he felt awful. Eren leaned down and placed butterfly kisses all over Levi's face.

"You can move now." Levi told Eren.

Eren let his instincts take over as he pulled out almost the entire way and then went back in, causing Levi to moan. Eren grasped Levi's hips as he set a steady pace. He relished the feeling of Levi's tight hole.

"Go... faster..." Levi groaned out.

Eren did as he was told, thrusting into Levi's heat. When Eren hit Levi's prostate, Levi let out a loud moan, no longer caring about dignity. The sound made Eren speed up even more, hitting that same spot continuously.

"Levi... I'm so close." Eren moaned.

Levi grabbed his Eren's shoulders. "Cum inside. I'm yours... and you're mine."

Eren squeezed his eyes closed, and after a few more thrusts, he released his semen inside Levi's hole. Levi let out a loud cry as he was filled with Eren's essence.

"Eren... I love you!"

Eren's eyes widened. _He... he said it. He said it!_

He collapsed on Levi happily. "I love you too!"

Suddenly, the back up generators kicked in, the lights coming back on in all the dorms. Eren was able to look at Levi's face clearly. Levi's cheeks were pink, and he was breathing heavily.

"Well... you definitely made a mess." Levi said, smirking slightly.

Eren pulled out of Levi, realizing how much semen he released. "Er... sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You were pretty good for your first time. I probably won't be able to walk straight tomorrow thanks to you." Levi murmured, giving Eren a quick kiss. "I love you."

Eren felt his heart soar at Levi's words.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you like." Levi told him, shakily getting on his feet.

Eren blushed. "S-Sure."

"God, you're such a child. We've just done the deed, and you're getting shy at a shower invitation." Levi sighed. "But... you're _my_ brat, so it's okay. It's... cute."

Levi quickly fled to the bathroom. A goofy smile etched his way onto Eren's face.

"I'll join you." Eren called, following him inside. "I thought you were cute too. The noises you were making were absolutely adorable."

Levi felt himself blush for the first time. "Shut up and turn the damn water on." He ordered, avoiding eye contact.

Smiling, Eren wrapped one arm around Levi and turned the water on. _I'm so happy. Thank you, Levi. __I love you._

* * *

**Yay! ****Their love is sealed.**

**This lemon was supposed to be Riren, but I felt that Ereri would work better. ****There will be another lemon in the future, and it will be be Riren, so look forward to that.**

**So guys, what would RedTube do? XD**

**If you like the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	10. Boyfriend

**Hey guys! Thank you SO much for all of the reviews, faves, and alerts! I love you guys so much.**

**Since I've been plaguing you wonderful readers with drama, how about another fluffy chapter? Well, this chapter does have a tiny amount of drama (I couldn't help it!), but it's not too much. Then it's back to heart wrenching plot twists. Hurray! XD**

**So, how do Levi and Eren spend New Year's? Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

_**Chapter 10 **Boyfriend_

After spending several days trapped in the dorm room, Eren started to suffer from cabin fever. As Levi was lying on their bed reading a book, Eren was pacing back and forth.

"I want out!" Eren suddenly burst.

Levi chuckled as he turned the page. "How old are you? Three?"

"You can sit there like a rock for the rest of your life, but I don't want to. The rain has stopped, so we should be able to leave, right?"

Levi's right eye twitched as he shut his book. "Yeah, let's just leave when everything surrounding us has probably been obliterated by the hurricane. Genius, Jaeger."

Eren narrowed his eyes. "Well, if we had a fucking TV, a phone signal, or Internet, we could be able to see what the hell is going on. But no, we don't. You're a grown ass man, why don't you have a TV?!"

Levi growled, standing up. "Why don't you have one, brat? You still have mommy paying for your ass!"

"We're not exactly a rich family, you know! I was lucky enough to get a computer! Mikasa and I are here only because of our full rides!"

"I'm not established since I just got out the army, and I'm only here because of that!"

By that point, Eren and Levi were in each other's faces. Not helping himself, Eren chortled and took a step back.

"See? Staying in here is driving us both crazy. Who knew that we would be having our first lover's quarrel this soon?"

"Gross. Don't call it something that stupid." Levi spat, sitting back down on the bed. "I see this as a dumb brat getting his panties in a twist. Speaking of which, I offered to relieve our tensions by fucking you into the mattress, but you went all prude on me and refused. Virgins, I swear..."

Eren's face flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Well sorry for not being as _loose_ and _willing_ as you!"

As soon as the words left Eren's mouth, he regretted it. And the look of death Levi gave him made the brunette wish he had thought things through.

"Oh?" Levi stood back up. "It appears you're implying that I'm some sort of slut that fucks around with anyone. Is that what you're saying?"

Eren stepped backwards towards the door, Levi's calm voice freaking him out. "N-No... that's not what I meant at all!"

"Really? Then why are you about to run away?" Levi asked, following him.

"Because you're scaring me!" Eren's back hit the door. He frantically searched for the doorknob.

"Damn right! You should be fucking scared!" Levi's voice rose, slamming his right hand on the door. He barely missed Eren's face. "If I had any sense at all, I would be kicking you across this floor!"

Eren shrunk, eventually reaching down to Levi's height. Huffing in frustration, Levi moved away from Eren.

"Since you're a suicidal bastard, go outside and check to see how the weather is." Levi ordered. "If the weather is okay, and my car isn't fucking totaled, we will get the hell out of here before I end up killing you. It'd be a damn shame to close those pretty eyes of yours forever."

Eren felt his heart thump against his chest as his hand finally found the doorknob. "O-Okay..."

Eren fled the room, feeling a blush coming on. _Damn it, how does he do that? One second he's threatening me, then he turns into a smooth talker!_

Eren tentatively opened the entrance doors to the dorm. To his relief, the rain really has stopped. It was still pretty windy, but not enough to toss any objects around. Eren walked outside, inspecting the damage. The buildings were still intact, and there wasn't any flooding anywhere. Levi wasn't kidding about the school's ultimate hurricane protection. However, that didn't stop debris littering the ground as far as the eye could see. It was a mess. Eren even saw a few cars lying around.

_Damn... if Levi saw this, he would have a field day. He'd probably clean the entire campus himself._ Eren thought, chuckling at the thought. _I just hope the people who evacuated are okay..._

Eren took out his phone and looked at it. Still no signal.

_Mom... I hope you and Mikasa are doing okay. You're probably scared, wondering if I survived this storm. I'm sorry for yelling at you, and as soon as I get a signal, I'm going to call and make it up to you. _

Eren walked back inside. He entered the dorm to see Levi packing clothes.

"I'm assuming everything is safe?" Levi asked, not looking up.

"Yeah... the buildings are okay, but there's a lot of debris on the ground. Along with a few cars. I don't know what your car looks like, so..." Eren rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Levi was still a bit miffed at Eren, so he walked right by him with his packed duffel bag. "Stay here and pack up, brat. My car is in the visitor's garage. Yes, it's not allowed, but I don't give a fuck."

"O...okay." Eren gazed at Levi's retreating figure. Sighing, Eren did as he was told.

_Damn it, I didn't mean to upset Levi. Just like with my mother, I took out my anger on him. _

Eren quickly stuffed some clothes in his backpack along with his wallet. A few minutes later, he could hear a car horn blare. Knowing it was Levi, Eren turned off all the lights and locked the dorm room before heading out. He was met with a black Mustang. Eren smiled softly. The car suited Levi perfectly.

Levi rolled down his window, irritated. "Are just going to fucking stand there, or are we leaving?" He snapped.

Jumping at the harshness of Levi's voice, Eren quickly got in the passenger's seat. He fumbled with the seat belt as Levi took off at a fast speed. The two sat in silence as they stared at the destruction the hurricane has caused. Eren winced at the demolished houses. When they finally hit the only open highway, Eren couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So... we're going to Petra's house in Trost?" Eren asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Yes." Levi replied sharply, focusing on the road. "And it's a twelve hour drive, so I hope you pissed before you got in the car, because we're not stopping till we get there."

"Yeah..." Eren trailed off. "My dad is supposedly in Trost right now."

That peaked Levi's interest. "Oh? The bastard that didn't show up on Thanksgiving?"

"That's right." Eren bit his lip. "My mom thinks he's cheating on her. I wouldn't push that past him. I just can't figure why he would stoop that low. They've had a happy marriage until recently."

Levi was silent for a moment. "Well," he began. "Things aren't always as they seem. Problems don't just suddenly appear. They slowly build up until no one can take it anymore. Your father probably reached the breaking point and just flipped. And probably the only reason your mother hasn't flipped out as well is for your and Mikasa's sake."

Eren looked down, guilt washing over him.

_So that day... when she called me... I just added to her stress by telling her I wouldn't come home. She wanted me and Mikasa home to be with her because she knew Father wouldn't. I don't know... I don't know what to do! Levi needed me... but my mother did too. Damn it all..._

Levi noticed Eren starting to tremble. "What's your problem? You're not going all "The Exorcist" on me, are you?"

Eren scoffed. "I just fucked everything up. My mother needed me to come home, but I didn't."

Levi looked ahead. "Do you regret staying with me?"

Eren shook his head. "No! You both needed me. I wish there were two of me... so everyone could be happy."

Levi sighed. "You're naivety makes me want to strangle you, but your sincerity makes me want to hold onto you and never let go."

Eren looked at Levi, shocked. "What?"

"Eren, I'll forgive you for calling me a floozy if you promise to never lose your sweet nature."

"I never called you a-!"

"It was implied." Levi cut Eren off. "Now promise."

Eren was baffled. "Fine, I promise."

"Good."

Eren rubbed his eyes, trying to decipher what just happened. "Wait... weren't you just mad at me?"

"I stopped being mad a while ago." Levi replied simply. "I just enjoy making you think I was. You looked constipated the whole time we've been on the road."

Eren blushed. "No I did not!"

Levi smirked. "Yes you did. It was great."

Eren crossed his arms, sinking in the seat. "Don't do that."

Chuckling, Levi leaned over and bit Eren's red ear lightly, causing the brunette's blush to darken more.

"Why not? I find joy in teasing you." Levi told him.

"You need a hobby." Eren muttered, sinking lower.

The two continued their playful bickering for a while longer. Eren started to get sleepy about five hours into the drive.

"Look Eren, it's six o'clock. It's way past your bedtime." Levi snickered, seeing Eren's eyes droop.

"Shut up." Eren murmured, snuggling up against the seat. "Wake me up when we get to Petra's."

Within minutes, the young man was fast asleep. Levi ran a hand through Eren's hair.

_Brat... you're the one that brings me joy._

* * *

When Levi and Eren arrived in Trost, Levi was relieved to find that the hurricane didn't go through Trost. Everything was intact. People were outside, enjoying the last hours of the night life at the various clubs.

"Brat, wake up." Levi shook Eren gently. "We're in Trost."

Eren eyes fluttered open. He grumpily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "But Leviiii, we're not at Petra's. I said not to wake me up until then." Eren whined.

"I don't take requests." Levi replied, chuckling at Eren's sleepy voice.

Eren groaned. "Then I shouldn't have to clean so thoroughly in the dorm when you ask me to."

"Sorry, but that's not a request. That's an order." Levi smirked, turning down a neighborhood. "Now stop your whining. Petra's house is only a few minutes away."

Eren sat up straight in his seat and looked out the window. His eyes bugged out at all of the fairly large houses they were passing.

"Wow! These houses are huge!" Eren gasped. "You don't see homes like these in Shiganshina."

"Well, Trost is one of the more economically stable cities." Levi told him. "And it's completely urban. Petra's father is a businessman, so they live rather comfortably."

Eren lowered his eyes. "Why don't you stay with Petra during the holidays? Why do you insist on being alone?"

Levi clicked his teeth. "She's offered to let me stay with her, but since I was having an awful inner wreck, I declined. The last thing I wanted was for Petra to get sucked into my sorrow. It's just better for me to be alone."

Eren leaned his head on Levi's shoulder. "No it's not. Keeping all of these feelings to yourself will only make you snap. So, from now on, you're coming home with me during vacation. No excuses. My mother likes you, so she will be more than happy to welcome you into the family. Mikasa won't mind either. I know she won't."

Levi felt his heart soar at Eren's words. _Am family, huh? I haven't had one of those in nineteen years. _

Levi pulled into the driveway of Petra's home minutes later. It was a two story house with ivory painted brick and a navy blue roof. There were still Christmas lights hanging up. The two got of the car and walked to the front door. Eren gazed at the estate in awe, admiring the trees and freshly cut grass.

Levi knocked on Petra's door. Voices could be heard as footsteps neared the door. Petra quickly opened the door after looking through the peephole. "Levi! Eren!"

She tugged both of them inside, shutting the door behind them. "Oh my god! You're safe!"

Hanji came downstairs in her pajamas. "Whoa! We thought you guys were dead!"

"Hanji!" Petra snapped. "We did not! We just had no idea what happened to them!"

Petra squeezed her friends in a bear hug before whacking Eren on the head.

"Ow! What gives?" Eren yelped, rubbing his head.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?!" Petra yelled at him. "You just suddenly ran off in the storm! I was scared to death, but Levi told me to evacuate anyway. You and Levi could have gotten killed on campus! Hanji was actually shaking at the thought, and she's one of the most fearless person I know!"

"I know... I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Eren murmured. "But... everything's alright now." Eren looked over at Levi, who nodded in agreement.

"I chewed him out plenty, Petra, so don't worry." Levi assured the ginger haired girl.

Petra nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll show you guys to your rooms. Eren." She looks at him seriously. "I need to speak to you before your retire for the night."

"O...kay?" Eren agreed, a bit confused.

After Petra made sure Levi was situated in one of the guest bedrooms, she dragged Eren to her room. Hanji was already there, sitting cross legged on Petra's bed. Petra shut her door, telling Eren to sit down.

"So Eren..." Petra began calmly. "Did you figure out your feelings for Levi?"

"Er..." Eren blushed at the sudden question.

"Weeeeeeelll?" Hanji leaned in closer to hear Eren's response.

"I... did. I told him I was in love with him." Eren answered, covering his face.

Hanji and Petra squealed like fangirls. "Finally! Did he tell you that he loved you?"

Eren's blushed darkened as he remembered how Levi told him in the throes of passion. "Y-Yes."

"Oh, what's wrong? It looks like there's more to the story." Hanji grinned mischievously. "Come on, spill! We're all guy lovers here!"

Eren squirmed. "Well... we kinda... did _it_."

Petra and Hanji's mouth dropped to the ground. "No way...!"

Eren hid his face on his knees. "T-That's when he told me he loved me."

"Wow! I'm so happy! You two are finally boyfriends!"

Eren looked up. "Levi never said anything about that."

"What?!" Petra was shocked. "What do you mean? He didn't ask you out?"

"No...?" Eren replied.

"But he said he loved you..." Petra clarified.

"Yes, he did."

Hanji whipped out her trademark notebook and pen. "So tell me Eren, when during your sexy times did he confess to you? What is during foreplay, or was it during the finish?"

"Hanji!" Petra whacked Hanji's leg. "Don't pry into personal information like that!"

Eren was certain that his face would never return back to its normal color.

"Well, it all matters!" Hanji protested. "Depending on what part of intercourse those words were uttered indicates whether it was genuine or not."

"Wait... what does that mean?" Eren raised his head slightly.

Petra looked at Eren, realizing what Hanji was trying to say.

Hanji cleared her throat. "Eren, after you and Levi had sex, did he say "I love you" again?"

"No..." Eren replied. "In fact, he's only shown sexual frustration. For several days, he's gotten extremely cranky and all he wanted to do was have sex. It seems like things have gotten worse..."

Hanji clicked her tongue. "Hmmm. That's strange. Well, scientific studies have shown that the parts of the brain responsible for processing fear, anxiety and behavioral control start to relax and reduce in sexual activity. This reaches a peak at ejaculation when the brain's emotion centers are effectively closed down to produce an almost trance-like state. Pretty much, at the moment of orgasm, people do not have any emotional feelings."

Eren's eyes widened. "What? So are you saying that when Levi said he loved me, he wasn't thinking at all?"

Hanji tapped her chin. "Well, either that, or maybe Levi's so uptight that the only way he could confess was if he did it during-"

_Slam!_

Eren fled Petra's room and slammed the door before Hanji could finish.

"...shit." Hanji sighed. "I think I just screwed things up. I didn't mean to. I just got excited over the evidence and didn't stop to think about Eren's feelings."

Petra put a hand on Hanji's shoulder. "Well, Eren did his part in confessing to Levi. Now Levi has to step up and do his part. It's kind of cowardly to say "I love you" when your brain is out of it, don't you think so?"

"I guess..." Hanji replied dejectedly. "But Eren's so pissed that I doubt he'll raise the topic to Levi.

"Yeah." Petra agreed. "And us talking to Eren again won't do any good. If he and Levi are going to be in a relationship, they'll have to recognize it first. Hey... I have an idea."

Hanji looked up at Petra. "What?"

"Tomorrow is New Year's Eve. I'm going to set them up on a date." Petra said, determined. "What better way to start the New Year than to go out and have fun? I'm sure if Levi and Eren are in a nonsexual romantic setting, things will work out on its own."

Hanji raised an eyebrow. "So you want us to escape our responsibility of pissing off Eren and leave it to Levi?"

Petra slumped. "Yeah. Pretty much. I have no idea how to calm two angry guys."

Hanji laughed jollily. "Fine then! You can talk Eren into going out, and I'll talk to Levi."

"Sounds like a plan!" Petra laughed as well. "Let's start this New Year off right!"

* * *

_How did we end up here?_

Levi and Eren's thoughts mirrored each other as they stared at the locked front door in front of them.

**~.~.~**

_That morning, Hanji had woken Levi up, spouting nonsense about taking Eren on a stroll around Trost. In his hazy state, he originally thought Hanji said to take Eren in a stroll around Trost, will both confused and amused him. Unfortunately, Hanji didn't mean that. She wanted him to take Eren on a... dare he think it... date._

"_Why the fuck would I do that?" Levi had asked. _

"_Because you two are dating, right?" Hanji replied, hoping he would agree and clear everything up._

_Instead, Levi crossed his arms and sighed. "Fine, shitty glasses, I'll take the damn brat out as long as you stop talking. You're giving me a headache._

_Hanji's shoulders slumped, disappointed that Levi refused to clarify. "Okay."_

_Meanwhile, Petra was having a slightly tougher time convincing Eren to go out with Levi._

"_Why would I want to walk around town with someone who doesn't have feelings for me?" Eren pouted, covering himself with his blanket._

_Petra sighed. "Come on, we never meant to imply that Levi didn't have feelings for you. Think about it this way, then. You will never know what stage you are in your relationship with Levi if you just sit here and sulk."_

_Eren poked his head out from under the blanket. "Okay, fine."_

_Petra grinned. "Great! I'm sure you two will have a good time!"_

_However, as soon as Eren got dressed and walked downstairs, his anger returned at the sight of Levi. He looked just as annoyed._

_Eren tossed his head to the side and walked past Levi prissily._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" Levi grabbed Eren's arm, a bit put off by Eren's attitude. "Don't walk by me like that."_

_Eren roughly snatched his arm out of Levi's grip. "Oh, my bad. I forgot I was talking to a self-proclaimed princess. I would kneel and kiss your feet, but it looks you're short enough for me to do so already."_

"_You know Eren, you're acting like a little hormonal bitch." Levi scowled. _

_Hanji and Petra glanced at each other, not sure what to do._

"_Fuck you." Eren growled._

"_Which position?" Levi seethed._

_The two stared at each other down._

"_Um... guys?" Hanji spoke up nervously._

_Levi sent her and Petra a death glare, warning them to stay out of it._

"_Be careful, this little guy might just jump up and punch you square in the knee." Eren said sarcastically to Hanji and Petra._

_Before the two got in a fist fight, Petra and Hanji grabbed one of them by the collar and dragged them out of the house._

"_Don't come back until you guys work things out" Petra shouted at them before closing the door and locking it._

_**~.~.~**_

Levi stared at Eren before exhaling. "Well, we better go. Standing around outside isn't going to change anything."

Levi started to walk down the driveway, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. Eren reluctantly followed.

_Why isn't he yelling at me more? How can he diffuse so easily?_

Eren made sure he was three steps behind Levi, still feeling guilty for snapping at him. Levi glanced behind him, seeing Eren's bashful expression. Sighing, Levi slowed his steps until he was walking next to Eren.

"This is your first time in Trost, so I'm going to show you around." Levi told him. "Stick close to me. This is a big city, and the last thing I want is for us to get separated."

"O-Okay." Eren stammered.

The two headed for downtown Trost. Eren's excitement increased the closer they got. The sidewalks were crowded with people either going to work or enjoying a leisurely stroll around town. Eren, not paying attention, bumped into a pedestrian, causing him to stumble backwards. Immediately, he lost Levi in the crowd.

"Levi?" Eren called, cursing to himself.

A hand shot out and grabbed Eren's, pulling him forward. The hand was Levi's, who looked irritated.

"Damn it, Eren. Can't you follow directions?" He grouched.

"Sorry... I got distracted." Eren murmured, expecting Levi to let go of his hand. To his surprise, Levi's hand never left his as they ventured forward. Eren's eyes glittered in amazement at all of the shops, clothing stores, and restaurants that surrounded them.

"Hey! Let's go in here!" Eren cried, pointing at a Starbucks. "I've heard about this place. We don't have one in Shiganshina."

Levi was shocked. "A Starbucks? Really?"

"We're a rural town." Eren explained. "We don't have a lot of novelty stores and franchises. Since we rely on agriculture, we don't have the economy for awesome stuff like fancy coffee shops."

Levi scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Alright, let's go inside."

As soon as they entered the cafe, Eren looked like a child at Christmastime. He darted around the entire place, checking out the pastries, the coffee bags, and the mugs. Levi covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh. When he eventually put his hand back down, he still had a smile on his face.

After about ten minutes, Eren jogged back over to Levi, ignoring the weird looks people were giving him.

"I wish we had one these back home." Eren sighed wistfully.

"Well, enjoy while you're here." Levi said, walking up to the order line. "I'll have a grande vanilla macchiato." He told he barista.

Eren stared at the menu, finally deciding to order the drink with the most exotic name. "I'll have a grande cinnamon dolce latte." Eren said.

"That'll be $9.38." The barista told them sweetly.

Eren took out his wallet to pay, only to see Levi handing the barista a ten dollar bill.

"Levi, I could have paid." Eren said.

"I'll take care of all of our expenses today." Levi told him, putting his wallet back in his pocket. "So if you see anything you want while we're out, tell me and I'll buy it for you."

Eren felt his heart flutter in his chest at Levi's generosity. "T-Thank you..."

After they retrieved their hot coffee, the two set out again. Levi put his coffee in his left hand and used his right hand to entangle his fingers in Eren's. Eren blushed, dipping his head to sip his coffee.

"Eren... what were you so upset about?" Levi spoke up.

Eren looked away. "Nothing."

"Do you know how can tell when you're lying? Your lips move." Levi retorted.

Eren didn't respond. _I can't ask him... __I feel so confused right now. He's giving me mixed signals. First he was mean and insulting, and now he's being kind. __Just what is going through Levi's head?_

"Tell me when you feel like it." Levi relented, keeping his eyes forward.

The two spent the day going in and out of shops. The awkward feelings vanished, as Eren laughed and Levi smiled. After a while, the two were holdings hands like it was the most natural thing in the world. Keeping his promise, Levi purchased the things Eren asked for. Eren didn't ask for much, but Levi insisted he pay for them. Eren felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

However, all of the endearing feelings disappeared after Eren ran into a friend at a CD shop later in the evening.

"Eren?" A black haired girl asked, peering at the brunette.

Eren looked up from the BABYMETAL disc he was holding. "Mina Carolina...?"

Levi looked at the girl, remembering the name from Thanksgiving. _So this is the girl Eren was trying to make me believe he had feelings for._

"I'm glad you got out of Mitras okay!" Mina smiled. "A lot of evacuees fled here to Trost."

"Oh, is that so? That's good." Eren smiled.

Mina noticed Levi standing next to Eren. "Oh, hello! I'm Mina."

"Levi." He replied abruptly.

She noticed that he and Eren were holding hands. "Oh! Are you two dating?" She asked excitedly.

A wave of panic rushed through Eren.

"N-No! We're not." Eren quickly said, releasing Levi's hand.

Levi's eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly.

Mina tilted her head in confusion. "Oh... okay. Well, I better get going! See you later!"

After Mina left, Eren sighed in relief.

_We might not be officially dating right now... but I hope that we'll clarify our relationship soon!_ He thought happily to himself.

"Hey, Levi, where do you want to go next-" Eren closed his mouth when he saw the glare Levi was giving him. "W-What's up with you?"

Levi stormed out of the CD shop, feeling like he had been run over my a semi.

"Levi!" Eren called after him. "_Levi!_"

Levi was out of sight in a flash, getting swallowed up by the citizens of Trost.

"Damn it!" Eren took out his flip phone and dialed Levi's number. To his dismay, Levi refused to pick up.

Eren put his phone away and started his search for the raven haired man.

_Levi, why did you run off? Was it because I said..?_

Even though Eren had no clue where he was going, he dashed off, determined to find Levi. The sun eventually set, and as nighttime rolled around, Eren was about to give up hope. It was ten minutes before midnight.

_Maybe he went back to Petra's house... but I have no idea how to get back. And I don't have Petra or Hanji's phone number._

Eren sat down on the bench and laid his purchases next to him. He put his head in his hands.

The New Year drunkards were out and about spreading their "joy", and one of them approached Eren.

"Hey theeeeere, pretty boy!" The drunk man slurred. "Are you alone tonight?"

Eren looked up, not in the mood to deal with any other idiot but himself. "Fuck off."

"Ooh, you're feisty! I like that." The man grinned, grabbing Eren's wrist. "You should come back to my place! I just left the club, but I can have a few more drinks with you."

"I said _fuck off!_" Eren snarled, standing up.

"What's the matter? Are you playing hard to get?" The man tightened his grip of Eren's wrist, causing him to wince in pain.

"Let me go!" Eren shouted, winding his arm back to strike the man in the face with his fist.

The man proved to be too strong for Eren, and he grabbed both of Eren's wrists. "Don't make me have to hurt you!" The man warned, suddenly turning angry.

"Get your filthy hands off of _my_ boyfriend."

The man and Eren turned around to see Levi, looking absolutely furious.

"What are you gonna do about it, little man?" The drunkard slurred, laughing. "You need to find mommy and daddy before you get into trouble."

Levi grasped the man's arm so tight, Eren could have sworn he heard bones crack.

"Eren told you to let go of him, right?" Levi asked indignantly. "So, unless you want to spend the rest of your life paralyzed in the hospital, I suggest you make like Michael Jackson and beat it."

The man released Eren and ran off, blubbering like a baby.

Eren rubbed both of wrists and stared at Levi. His angry expression softened slightly as he sighed.

"Damn, I thought I was going to catch a case tonight." Levi muttered, sitting down on the bench. "I was mad enough to kill that guy for touching you."

Eren's eyes widened as he scooted his purchases over and sat next to him. "Really?"

At that moment, Levi's words from a few seconds earlier replayed in Eren's head.

"_Get your filthy hands off of my boyfriend."_

"You... you called me your boyfriend." Eren said, staring at Levi.

Levi rubbed his temples. "I needed a few minutes to cool off after you told that girl we weren't dating. I couldn't figure out why you said that, but then I remembered you were acting weird before. I called Hanji, knowing that she and Petra knew more about your behavior. That's when she confessed that you believed that when I told you I loved you, I didn't really mean it due to my behavior afterwords. After she told me that, I went looking for you."

Levi looked Eren dead in the eye. "Ignore the science shit Hanji filled your head with. I was in my right mind when I told you I loved you. I don't go around kissing and having sex with people I don't want a relationship with. Sure, I never officially announced that I wanted you to be my boyfriend, but I figured that my actions implied that already. Do you need everything spelled out for you?"

Eren looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry. Even today, when you bought stuff for me and held my hand, I still didn't realize. I'm such an idiot. It's like I was expecting this huge spectacle with you asking me to be your boyfriend, but it was all unnecessary."

Levi reached into his jacket and pulled out two bags. One was rather big, and the other was small. "Eren, I bought something for you."

"Levi... you've spent enough money on me already." Eren felt his shame deepen. "I don't deserve whatever you bou-"

Levi raised a hand, silencing Eren. "This was my idea and my choice, so shut up and let me do this."

Eren almost said "Yes, sir!" in reply, but he kept his mouth closed.

Levi opened one of the bags. "I never got you a Christmas present, so... better late than never."

Levi pulled out a box from the bag and opened it, revealing large snow globe. Eren gasped as he took it out of the box. It was beach themed, with multiple sea creatures posed. There was a dolphin, sea horses, clownfish, a swordfish, a sea turtle, and a shark inside. When Eren shook it, bubbles bounced around instead of snow or glitter.

"I saw that, and I figured you would like it." Levi said, trying to play off his kindness.

"This is so cool! Thank you!" Eren cried, putting the snow globe safely back into the box. "i love it..."

Levi silently opened the small bag, pulling out another box. "Eren, close your eyes."

Eren tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it." Levi snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Eren relented, closing them.

Levi leaned in and captured Eren's lips with his. As Eren melted into the passionate act, he felt something lay across his chest. Levi pulled away. "You can open them."

Eren opened his eyes and looked down. Levi had clasped a necklace around him. He ran his fingers along the pearl chain until they rested on the clam pendant.

Eren didn't want to sound like a girl, but he had no other words to describe the necklace. "Levi... this is so beautiful."

The brunette realized that the clam could be opened, but before he could do so, Levi stopped him.

"Don't read it yet." Levi said. "On the day that you feel like I don't love you, open it and read the message inside.

Eren sighed blissfully. "Okay, but Levi, I will never have to open it. I... I love you."

Levi wanted to look away to hide his sudden embarrassment, but he forced himself to look into Eren's deep sea green orbs. "I love you too. I'll try to do a better of job of expressing my feelings, even though it's hard for me to do so. And Eren... do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Eren couldn't stop the goofy grin from forming. "Yes."

Levi wasn't used to saying sentimental and mushy stuff to anyone, but the look on Eren's face made it all worth it.

Levi grasped Eren's chin with his thumb and index finger and pulled Eren in for another kiss.

"Five... four... three... two... one! _Happy New Year!_" The people around them shouted.

The two pulled away as people cheered and fireworks were shot up into the sky.

"So... shall we celebrate the New Year with wine?" Eren murmured on Levi's lips.

Levi smirked. "_I'll_ celebrate with wine. Brats get sparkling grape juice."

Eren pouted. "Leviiii."

Levi stood up, his hand outstretched. "Grab your stuff and let's head back to Petra's house."

"Okay!" Eren collected his purchases and took Levi's hand, never wanting to let go ever again.

* * *

**Yay! Now I wish it was New Year's Eve right now. XD**

**Ignore all of the scientific stuff Hanji was spouting out before. I don't really know if all of that is really true or not. I added that in for the sake of the chapter. :)**

**Does anyone here like BABYMETAL? They're so cute!**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	11. Cry

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for a while. This is the end of my senior year, and teachers have been beating us up with work. So I'm sorry. My updates will be irregular from now until then.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, and alerts! I love you guys so much!**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Character death. So no complaints allowed.**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 **Cry_

"Arrrrghhh!" Eren screamed, punching the dorm wall.

He went on a rampage, destroying whatever he wanted in the room. Papers blanketed the floor, the beds were shoved apart, and there several dents in the wall. Eren kicked his chair, breaking one of its legs clean off.

_Damn it! How did this happen...? Why did this happen?! Why?! _

Levi was standing outside, his eyes closed. He felt his heart sink deeper in his chest as he listened to the anguished wails of his lover. He bit his lip, trying his best to restrain himself from running in there and trying to comfort him.

Who would have thought just a few days ago, everything seemed fine?

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Two Days Ago...**_

When January 31st arrived, the students of Kibou University returned to a trash ridden campus. That day, all 17,000 students were required to fill up at least five trash bags worth of debris to help clear up the campus. Just as Eren walked towards the parking lot with his trash bags, Carla's van pulled up revealing Mikasa and Armin.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, jumping out of the van. Armin followed suit while Carla parked.

"Hey Mikasa! Armi- oof!" The breath was knocked out of Eren as Mikasa squeezed him.

"We were so worried about you! We had no idea if you were safe or not. I think that took off ten years of my life." Mikasa told him.

"Where did you and everyone else go?" Armin asked curiously.

"We went to Trost." Eren replied.

Mikasa's mouth formed a firm line. "Oh... where _father_ is,"

"I never saw him." Eren sighed. "Levi, Hanji, and I stayed at Petra's house. If I saw him there, I don't know what I would have done."

"Eren, he called the house two weeks ago, asking mother for a divorce."

Eren gasped, his eyes widening. "_What?_"

Armin looked away uncomfortably as Mikasa continued. "She looked absolutely devastated. She has no idea I know, so please don't bring it up to her."

Eren nodded just as Carla was walking up to them.

"Hi!" She said brightly. "Eren, I missed you so much! We were so worried about your safety!"

Carla wrapped her arms around Eren in a tight hug. Eren leaned into his mother's embrace.

"Mom... I'm so sorry about the way I treated you." Eren whispered. "If I could take back whatever I said to you, I would. You're the best mother ever, and I wouldn't want anyone else."

Carla pulled away, her smile still there. "Don't apologize. I've already forgiven you. I thought a lot about it, and some of things you said were true. I was antagonizing you, and it was wrong for me to do so. I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Eren tilted his head.

Carla chose not to respond, and hugged her son again. After she pulled away, Eren got a good look at her face. He was surprised to see streaks of grey in her hair, and he could spot wrinkles on her eyes.

"Stay safe, and listen to Mikasa more, will you?" Carla laughed slightly, stroking Eren's cheek. "In the end, all you'll have is each other as family. I'll miss you."

"Mom, why are you saying this?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow. "Spring break isn't that far away. About a month in a half, to be exact."

Carla checked her watch. "Well, I better get going. Goodbye..." She said wistfully.

Eren was slightly disturbed at Carla's strange behavior as she headed back towards the van, the smile never leaving her face.

"Mother refuses to talk to me about her problems." Mikasa whispered sadly to Eren. "Father is a jerk for doing this to her. As soon as we graduate, we need to take her far from here and settle somewhere where we all can be happy."

Eren nodded. "Yeah. Maybe she can come down here to Mitras."

A whack on Eren's head ended their conversation.

"What the hell?!" Eren shouted, turning around to face the culprit.

"Stop slacking and get to work." Levi snapped at him. "We all have to make sure this campus is spotless!"

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin stared at the ten full trash bags Levi was somehow carrying in two hands.

"Levi... we're only required to fill five trash bags. We have 17,000 students, you know." Eren sighed.

"Do you think I honestly trust you brats to clean? I'll fill up a hundred bags if it means this campus is perfect by the end of the day."

With that, Levi walked away to dispose of his full trash bags and went to get more.

Eren rubbed the back of his head. "I'll never understand how I ended up dating a clean freak."

Eren turned back around to see Mikasa and Armin staring at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Eren realized what he just revealed.

"... shit."

Mikasa and Armin surrounded Eren so he couldn't escape.

"When did this happen? I want to know!" Mikasa demanded.

Eren groaned. "I'll tell you! Let's just get you guys some trash bags and start cleaning before Levi comes back."

As soon as Mikasa and Armin were situated with five trash bags each, they leaned in towards Eren, expecting the juicy details.

"W-Well... we kinda had feelings for each other for a while now..." Eren mumbled awkwardly. "And they escalated during winter vacation. A lot. When we were in Trost, we had out first date, and now we're here."

Eren decided to leave out that the ghost of Erwin came to them, he almost committed suicide, and they made love. Not only would they not believe him, but it would have sounded like a really bad fanfic.

Armin giggled. "So who wears the pants in the relationship?" He asked jokingly.

"I do." Levi walked past them with ten more filled trash bags.

Irritated, Eren glared at Levi's back. "You weren't saying that when I fucked you!"

Levi stopped walking, Mikasa looked shocked, and Armin looked like a deer in the headlights.

"_What_?" Mikasa's mouth gaped slightly.

"Eren, _ a word_." Levi seethed, grabbing Eren harshly by the ear.

"Ow!" Eren cried as Levi dragged him away, leaving a surprised Mikasa and a confused Armin behind.

Levi took Eren behind the Pearl Dorms and slammed him against the wall.

"If you _really_ want to see how sex is supposed to be as the dominant, I will happily show you." Levi licked his lips. "But I assure you, you won't be able to walk straight for a week. You'll look like a fucking penguin. Only Morgan Freeman won't be there to narrate your struggles."

Before Eren could say anything, Levi captured his lips with his in a brief kiss.

"Luckily for you, I still have a lot of cleaning to do, so that will have to wait for a while. So I'll see you a little later. And... ah... I love you."

Eren smiled at Levi's awkwardness. "It'll take a while to get used to saying that, huh?"

"No. It's just hard to say it when you're making such a stupid face. I'll see you later." Levi huffed, walking away to continue filling up the trash bags with debris.

Eren sighed happily as he walked back over to Mikasa and Armin. _Things are looking up. __They really are._

**_S__omething happened. I must have jinxed it. I did something wrong. Because as soon as I thought things were going to be okay, everything turned into a train wreck._**

Two days later in the evening, there was a frantic knock on Eren and Levi's dorm door. The two looked up from their studying.

"Who could that be?" Eren walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a grief stricken Mikasa. She looked like she was in shock, and her face was stained with tears. The black haired girl was whimpering slightly, and she was trembling.

"Mikasa! What's wrong?!" Eren cried, dragging her inside the dorm. He sat her down in his chair and rummaged through his closet, taking out a plastic bottle of water. He then ran to the bathroom, running cold water over a washcloth. He jogged back over to his sister, handing her the bottle and pressing the washcloth to her forehead.

Levi kneeled next to Mikasa, concern apparent in his expression. "Mikasa... what happened?" He asked calmly.

Mikasa sniffed once, trying to remain as calm as possible. "She... she's gone...!"

"What? Who?!" Eren leaned closer to Mikasa, patting her face with the washcloth.

Mikasa wiped her eyes. "I... got a call from the Shiganshina police department... and mother is..."

Mikasa choked on her words, unable to hold back her tears any longer. Eren felt his stomach twist. "Mikasa... what? What happened to mom? What do you mean she's gone...?"

"She... she committed suicide." Mikasa covered her face. "They found her lying on the ground, a bunch of pill bottles surrounding her. She wrote a suicide note. And... the official cause of death was an overdose on prescription drugs. The note stated that she did not want us to see her body, so they will cremate her tomorrow. She wrote that she loved us... and she just couldn't take being alone anymore. She thought we all were going to leave her. All her life, she was abandoned by people she thought cared about her. And now, she thought she was going to be alone for good."

After Mikasa finished, she was reduced to sobs. Eren looked horrified, his irises and pupils shrinking.

_No._

_No._

_No no no no no._

_No no no no no no no no._

Eren started to laugh, catching Levi by surprise. "Mikasa... ha ha ha... that's not very funny. April Fools isn't for another two months... ha ha... ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"Eren..." Mikasa sniffled. "She's gone."

"No she _is not!_" Eren's voice rose several decibels. "_You're lying!_ I saw her with my own eyes two days ago!"

Eren looked like he was about to attack Mikasa, so Levi quickly grabbed her and took her out of the dorm.

"Damn it all to fucking hell!" Eren shouted, feeling his hate for his father and himself deepen with every passing second.

Eren needed to destroy something. Anything. _Everything_.

Eren did not hold back as he threw textbooks across the room.

_Mom... I'm so sorry for hurting you!_

He threw a mug containing pencils on the wall, shattering into pieces.

_You weren't alone! I love you! Mikasa loves you! Armin loves you! We were your family!_

"Arrrrghhh!" Eren screamed, punching the dorm wall.

He went on a rampage, destroying whatever he wanted in the room. Papers blanketed the floor, the beds were shoved apart, and there several dents in the wall. Eren kicked his chair, breaking one of its legs clean off.

_Damn it! How did this happen...? Why did this happen?! Why?! _

Levi was standing outside, his eyes closed. He felt his heart sink deeper in his chest as he listened to the anguished wails of his lover. He bit his lip, trying his best to restrain himself from running in there and trying to comfort him.

Who would have thought just a few days ago, everything seemed fine?

* * *

An hour later, Eren was curled up on the bed, rocking back and forth. The dorm looked like its own hurricane had blown through. Levi slowly opened the door, not caring about the mess. As soon as he spotted Eren on the bed, he hurried over, sitting down next to him. He gently pulled Eren into his arms as Eren bawled on his chest.

"I didn't do shit to help her." The brunette sobbed. "All this time, she kept her own problems a secret, trying to protect me and Mikasa, when in reality, she was the one who needed protecting. I should have been there to tell her everything would be okay! But I didn't! I was the selfish brat! My shit father left us! I was supposed to step up, but I didn't! I don't deserve any form of love or happiness from anyone!"

Levi wisely remained silent. He stroked Eren's hair as he cried and cried. When Eren eventually fell asleep, Levi's eyes were hard as he tucked Eren in bed.

_That bastard Grisha Jaeger will be visited by a demon soon. He'll wish he never knew the name Levi._

* * *

**Yes, there has been another twist in the plot. How will Eren and Mikasa cope with the loss of Carla? What exactly is Levi going to do?**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm not sure how long chapter 12 will be either. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there.**

**So, how about that March of the Penguins reference I snuck in there? Yeah? No... okay.**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**


	12. Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Hey guys! Happy Friday! Thank you thank you THANK YOU so much for the reviews, faves, and alerts! Chapter 11 got such a great response from you guys. :D**

**I was inspired, so I was able to write chapter 12 quickly! Pff, who cares about sleep, right? XD**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 **Light at the End of the Tunnel_

_Mom... mom. What am I going to do without you? You were my guiding light in this dark tunnel. I want to tell you I love you again. I want to hug you and kiss you again. But I can't. You're gone. And it's my fault._

"Eren Jaeger."

Eren's head snapped up at his name getting called out. His calculus teacher Professor Hannes and most of the class stared at the brunette. Levi, who was grading papers for the professor, looked up at well.

"Yes, sir?" Eren asked tightly.

"You obviously know more than us since you insist on sleeping. So tell me, what is a parabola?" Hannes asked.

Eren tensed at being put on the spot. "It's a curved thingy." He replied, unable to think of an intelligible answer.

"A curved thingy." Hannes repeated, unimpressed. "I couldn't have said it better myself with a Bachelor's degree in science and a minor in secondary education."

Eren sunk in his seat shamefully. Levi scowled, glaring at Hannes' back.

_The second my duties of being his assistant are done, I'm kicking his ass._

Levi directed his attention back to Eren, who looked like he was about to cry. Eren was already in a vulnerable state. He didn't need any teachers on his back. As the lecture went on, Levi looked for an opportunity to get back at Hannes. His chance arrived soon enough.

"So this section of the parabola is called the latus rectum." Hannes was explaining, gesturing towards the space between his drawn graph.

The class burst into giggles at the silly name. Hannes rolled his eyes.

"That's mature. How old are we, five?" He asked.

Levi smirked. "Well professor, it's not every day we see math make an... _ass_, out of itself."

Everyone lost it. Hannes' flushed as the class roared with laughter. The black haired man glanced at Eren, hoping he at least put a small smile on his face. To his disappointment, Eren had put his head back down, and Armin was trying his best to comfort him.

For the last two weeks, Eren moved around like a mindless zombie. He attended class and completed his assignments, but the life in his usually passionate emerald eyes were gone. Mikasa attempted to maintain her normal composure for Eren's sake, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. More often than not, Levi would see her sitting alone outside, crying silently.

Levi tried countless times to show as much affection and support as he could to his boyfriend, but to no avail. Every time Levi would say something to Eren or try to hug him, the brunette would flinch and shrink away, not wanting to be touched.

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Before the tragedy, Levi had embarrassing conversations with Hanji and Petra, trying to brainstorm ideas on what to do for Eren that day. Even though Levi despised the over commercialized holiday, he knew it would make Eren happy if he got him a box of chocolates and took him out for dinner. But with Eren rejecting his affection, Levi felt empty and alone.

How do you console someone who lost someone so dear to him?

* * *

The next morning, Eren woke up to something soft pressed against his forehead. His eyes fluttered open, seeing Levi raise his head from his own. He felt a tingle on his forehead, so Eren assumed Levi had kissed him.

"Good morning. Happy Valentine's Day." Levi murmured. "We can do whatever you want today."

Eren blinked. "Oh..." He didn't know what to say. He didn't bother keeping up with the date anymore.

The young man sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Levi... Mikasa and I are leaving for Shiganshina today."

Levi's hopeful expression dissipated. "Oh?"

"Only until Monday." Eren assured him. "Since mom left everything to us in her will, we have to go sort out... stuff. We all know dad won't be there to help."

Levi's heart wrenched at the grave expression on his face. Eren was in no condition to be going back to Shiganshina. He was still grieving.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Levi asked, reaching his hand out to tuck Eren's hair behind his ear.

Eren flinched, moving his head away. Levi quickly retracted his hand.

"No... this is something Mikasa and I have to do. Besides... I could use the time alone."

That hurt a bit more than Levi would have liked, but the pain Eren was feeling hurt him much more.

"Well, okay Eren. What time do you leave?" Levi asked gently.

"As soon as I get dressed." Eren slid out of bed and walked over to his drawers. "We're taking a charter bus back to Shiganshina, which will be here in an hour, so I better hurry."

Levi was bewildered at Eren's sudden announcement. How long did he know he was going back to Shiganshina? Why didn't Eren tell him until now? Sighing, Levi walked over to his side of the room, taking out a heart shaped box. He kept it hidden behind his back until Eren was ready to walk out of the dorm with his already packed duffel bag.

"Eren." Levi called, just as Eren's hand touched the doorknob.

Eren turned his head to face him. "Yeah?"

Levi revealed the heart shaped box to Eren. "Here. This is for you. Since you're leaving, don't open it until you're on the bus."

Eren bit his lip, reluctantly taking the box. "Thank you, Levi."

"I love you." Levi told Eren without hesitation.

"I..." Eren stopped himself, lowering his eyes. "See you Monday."

Eren opened the door, seeing Mikasa walking towards his room.

"Ready to go?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah." Eren said.

Without looking back, Eren walked out with Mikasa, clutching the box close to his chest. After standing in the same spot for five minutes, Levi made a decision. He grabbed his wallet and car keys, leaving his room. He headed for Petra's room. After knocking, a sleepy Petra opened her door.

"Geez, I finally get to live in a dorm by myself this year, but every morning you or Eren wake me up." Petra yawned. "What is it this time?"

Levi's expression hardened. "Get dressed. We're going on a little road trip back to Trost."

"What?" Petra was fully awake now. "Why?"

"You have heard of the traveling doctor, Dr. Grisha Jaeger, correct?" Levi asked.

Petra's eyes widened, making the connection. "Jaeger... so he's related to Eren?"

"So you've heard of the bastard. He's supposedly in Trost right now. I need to pay him a little visit. Do you by any chance know where he could be?" Levi asked.

"Well, he visits homes and does checkups there. He either stays in that person's home or in the Rose Hotel during the night. The people of Trost are always happy to see him. He's been featured in the newspaper on several occasions. Everyone thinks well of him." Petra replied.

Levi scowled. "Well, he's a cheating son of a bitch. He's the main reason why Eren's mother killed herself."

Petra gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "What?! When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago. Eren and Mikasa have kept quiet about it, and for good measure. Grisha Jaeger is the only family they have left. It's about time I knock some sense into him." Levi growled.

"O-Okay. I'll be ready in about ten minutes." Petra said, closing her door.

Levi leaned against the door. _Grisha Jaeger... he hurt the family I care about. He hurt my lover. Now it's time for him to suffer the consequences._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

An hour later, Eren looked down at the box Levi gave him. He slowly untied the ribbon, letting it fall on the floor. He glanced at Mikasa sitting in the seat next to him. She was asleep, so he proceeded with opening the box. A folded piece of paper fell out. He quickly picked it up. Eren gazed at the assorted chocolates, feeling a small smile etch onto his face. Eren unfolded the paper, realizing it was a handwritten note.

_Eren,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I know I'm not very romantic, but I want to let you know that I love you a lot. Much more than you think. I know you are going through tribulations, and I am here for you. No matter how much you try to hide your emotions, know that you can project your feelings and burdens onto me. I can take it. What I can't take is you trying to distance yourself from me. I love you too much to just sit back and watch you crash and burn. _

_I will be here to help you take every step necessary to get back on your feet. No matter how long it takes, no matter how long you wish to grieve, I will stay with you. You do not have to worry. All you have to do is wake up in the morning, and I'll take it from there. The worst thing is seeing you unhappy._

_You are a strong young adult, and you inspire me every day to get up and do something great. Now, I'm going to return the favor._

_Levi_

Eren closed his eyes, folding the note back. He felt around his neck until he was able to clutch the clam pendant necklace in his fingers. _Levi... I love you too. I don't feel like I deserve any form of love right now... but you said you'll stay by my side anyway. __Thank you. Thank you for loving me._

* * *

Levi never drove so fast in his life. The 70 miles per hour speed limit could kiss his ass.

"Levi!" Petra cried when they almost sideswiped a car. "This isn't Grand Theft Auto! Slow down!"

Levi narrowed his eyes as he sped down the highway. "There's no time, Petra! Trost is fucking far away, and I want to get back to Mitras before Eren gets back Monday."

Petra made sure her seat belt was good and secure. "You're so reckless, Levi. I understand that you're doing all of this for Eren's sake, but please don't make his situation worse. He might want to reconcile with Dr. Jaeger, but at the same time, he might not want to. What exactly are you going to accomplish?"

Levi looked straight ahead. "I'm going to make the bastard see what exactly he's throwing away. He's been abandoning a strong, kind daughter and a passionate, hot headed son. He has hurt them too much. I can no longer just sit back and watch them self destruct. Eren feels like all of this is his fault, when really, Dr. Jaeger is the one to blame. He left his family for some two dollar whores, if they're even worth that much. I've never had a real family, and see that bastard willingly throw it away pisses me off."

Petra stared at Levi. "Levi... how in love with Eren are you?"

Levi's expression faltered slightly. "Way more than I ever thought I could. I've never felt this strongly about someone in my life... even Erwin. This brat has gotten me real bad. At this point, I would even go to jail for murder if it means Eren will be happy."

"Don't hurt Dr. Jaeger." Petra warned, smiling slightly. "I don't think that would make Eren very happy."

Levi remained silent.

"Well," Petra sighed. "You're only going 90 miles an hour. What the hell are you waiting for? We have to get to Trost as fast as we can!"

Smirking, Levi pressed down on the gas pedal harder. "Now that's something I can do."

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Eren stared at the empty house. Despite the freezing temperature, the Jaeger residence had its own unique coldness to it. There was no warmth of a loving mother and a supportive father. All that was left inside were memories.

Eren reluctantly stepped inside, Mikasa right behind him. The house felt foreign to him, like it was never really his own home to begin with. Eren exhaled deeply, seeing his breath dissipate into the air.

"We have to decide what do to with our family's possessions." Mikasa softly reminded Eren. "We have to claim the stuff we want to keep, and most likely donate everything else. Also... we have to decide if we're going to keep the house, or sell it."

"How could we possibly keep the house?" Eren asked coldly. "We have no possible way of paying for the bills. We're college students for fuck's sake. And it's not like father is coming back anytime soon, if ever."

"So... where will we live in the future?" Mikasa asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I don't know." Eren admitted. "But we'll figure something out. Mother taught us to be strong. As long as we have each other, nothing will get us down."

At that moment, a wave of comfort washed through the entire house. Mikasa and Eren suddenly felt warm.

"Eren... do you...?"

"Yeah. I do."

Eren closed his eyes, basking in the warmth. It felt familiar... like one of his mother's hugs.

_Mom... I love you so much. I promise to take care of Mikasa, and I know she'll take care of me. I know you're in a better place now. I know now that you're watching over us. You'll live on in my heart... forever._

When Eren opened his eyes, the warmth left him, leaving him with teary eyes.

"Eren...?" Mikasa touched Eren's cheek lightly, concerned.

Eren wiped his eyes, sniffling. "I'll be okay. I was just... saying goodbye to mom one last time."

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren snugly, finally letting her tears fall. Eren returned the embrace, not holding back his emotions anymore.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." Mikasa whispered.

"Yeah... I know." Eren replied softly.

* * *

Before Petra could blink, Levi was out of his car and storming into the Rose Hotel.

"Levi!" Petra cried. "Don't get reckless!"

Giving Petra a brief nod, Levi continued his brisk walk into the hotel. As soon as he entered the lobby, he tried to figure out how exactly he was going to find Grisha's hotel room. The hotel was five stories. The elevator opened on the other side of the lobby. A woman wearing clothing completely inappropriate for winter walked out. Going with his gut feeling, Levi approached the low cut, tight clothed woman.

"Excuse me, but I've come to see Dr. Jaeger. Do you know where his room is?" Levi asked.

The woman eyed Levi up and down, sizing him up. "Huh. I had no idea Grisha was into guys too. Well, you are pretty cute, so I can see why. He's on the top floor in the penthouse. Since you're new, I'll give you some advice going in. He's pretty rough the first night. But it's pretty fun. All of the stress he has means more pleasure. So have fun."

The woman sauntered away, and Levi felt sick to his stomach. "Tch. Grisha is a fucking bastard."

Levi stomped over to elevator and jabbed the button for the fifth floor.

_He doesn't deserve to be treated so kindly by the people of Trost. I don't understand. Why do good things happen to horrible people, while honest and wholesome people like Eren and Mikasa get the shaft? Well, I'm changing that today. Grisha Jaeger won't know what hit him._

As soon as the elevator stopped on the fifth floor, Levi shot through the doors. He strode to the end of the hall to the penthouse. Luckily, it was secluded from the other normal hotel rooms, so no one would be able to hear the doctor's calls for help. Levi pounded on the door, almost making a hole in it.

Levi heard some shuffling, and finally, a tall man opened the door. His eyes were red, and he looked like shit. His hair was messy, and he was a sweaty mess. He reeked of alcohol. If Levi didn't have a set goal, he would have turned on his heel and walked away from the disgusting man.

"Dr. Grisha Jaeger?" Levi clarified.

The brunette rubbed his eyes. "Yeah."

"Good." Levi shoved Grisha inside, slamming the door behind him. Grisha was shocked by the sudden intrusion.

"Hey! What are you trying to do?!" He cried. "Who are you?!"

Levi stormed over to Grisha and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Hi, nice to meet you. I am Levi, your worst nightmare."

Levi pushed Grisha roughly on the ground. The doctor struggled against the raven haired man's grip. "Just what do you think you're-"

"_Shut the fuck up!_" Levi shouted in Grisha's face.

He could sense the fear rising in the doctor. "W-What do you want? Money? My wallet is on the nightstand. Women? You can have them!"

"I'm not interested in either of those things." Levi growled. "I'm here about the well-being of your_son_ and _daughter_, Dr. Jaeger."

Grisha's eyes widened. "E-Eren and Mikasa? What happened to them? Are they alright?"

"Oh, look at you! Acting all concerned and shit. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were father of the year." Levi spat sarcastically. "Really, you deserve a fucking Oscar for that performance."

"What relation do you have to my son and daughter?" Grisha asked again, his anxiety rising.

"If you had, oh, I don't know, _c__o__me spend Thanksgiving with your family_, you would know about me." Levi sneered. "And if you had, oh, I don't know, come home for Christmas, you would know that your wife had been suffering from depression. And if you had given a damn about your family, you wouldn't be a widow right now."

Grisha's breath hitched in his throat. "W-What? What are you talking about?"

Levi released Grisha, standing up. "Carla Jaeger, your kind and devoted wife, overdosed on prescription medication and killed herself two weeks ago. In her suicide note, she stated that she couldn't take being alone anymore. Now, that was a few weeks after you told her you wanted a divorce, because apparently cheap whores are worth more than a loyal wife. Eren and Mikasa are in Shiganshina right now, sorting out what to do about the house and its possessions. Things that eighteen year olds shouldn't be having to do. Eren believes this is all his fault, but really, it's _yours_, Grisha Jaeger!"

Grisha was in tears. He was shaking, and he couldn't form a coherent sentence. "Carla... I... Carla...!"

"Oh, now you show remorse? You make me sick." Levi scowled. "You left your family. Now you're seeing the repercussions or your choice. Carla was the only family who really cared about Eren and Mikasa. And _you_ killed her! You're a murderer!"

Levi grabbed Grisha's collar again, forcing him to his feet. Levi got dangerously close to the doctor, a raging fire burning in his eyes.

"I am in love with your son. He brings joy to my meaningless and desolate excuse for a life. And for some reason, he loves me too. And it hurts to see him walk around like a fucking zombie, beating himself up for something that was not his fault. His smile his gone, that smile that gives me butterflies whenever I see it. What kind of man are you, leaving your family like a coward? You have great kids. I never had a family like this! My parents kicked me out for being a homosexual. And after meeting Eren, Mikasa, and Carla... I felt like maybe, just maybe... I could be part of it. But you went and fucked up your family. Eren and Mikasa are now basically me as a kid, walking around with no one to love them and no one to care about them. Feeling hurt and abandoned, like everything that happens to them is their fault. I'll be damned if I allow such bright, smart young people get screwed up in the head like me!"

Levi shoved Grisha away, who was now weeping.

"Now, this is my warning to you. You only get one." Levi spoke in a calmer tone. "You are going to get your shit together and come back to them. That is an order, not a suggestion. Let them know that you're remorseful for fucking up, and you want to be in their lives again. And I assure you that they will not forgive you and let you in so easily. They're smart for doing that. You're going to work your ass off to gain their trust again, to show them that you can be a great father. It may take months, _years_, but you're going to do it. You have no say in the matter. And Dr. Grisha Jaeger, I swear on my life, if you ever, _ever_, hurt my lover and Mikasa again..."

Levi narrowed his eyes as Grisha stared ahead. "...I will gladly go to prison for first degree murder. Do you understand?"

"...yes." Grisha's voice was even.

"Good." Levi looked around the penthouse, disgusted at the mess. "Now before I take my leave, you and I are going to clean this pigsty. Fucking animals live in better condition than this crap."

Grisha blinked, bewildered at Levi's sudden shift in mood. "What?"

"You heard me. Grab a mop and get to work. Maybe with a lesson in cleanliness will give you a head start in cleaning up your shit relationship with Eren and Mikasa." Levi spat. "And just because I've changed the subject to your horrible hygienic condition, doesn't mean I can't snap on you at any second. I am still absolutely livid. Eren _might_ be able to forgive you, but I doubt I ever will."

Grisha nodded, trying to end his flow of tears. "That's fine. I'm sure I won't be able to forgive myself either. I'm... ashamed and angered that it took my son's boyfriend that I've never met breaking me down and my wife dying to finally wake up. I... I've been having a tough time. As I'm sure you know, I'm a traveling doctor, and with women flocking around, I gave into temptation and willingly slept with them. I drank to take the guilt away, but now it's become an addiction. If... I could do it all again, I would be staying at home with Carla, and my kids. Carla... I'm so sorry..." The doctor broke down into sobs again.

Levi closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. "Like I said, you need to get your life together. Go to a rehabilitation center to end your addiction to alcohol. Eren and Mikasa need a role model, and who better than a man who has fucked up, realized his mistakes, and made a conscious decision to get back on the right path?"

Grisha looked up. "I..."

"Now let's get this place fucking cleaned up. And I want it done tonight. Your son comes back to Shiganshina Monday, and I want to drive back without the police on my tail." Levi said firmly.

Grisha continued to cry as he and Levi got to work. Every so often, Levi could hear Grisha mutter Carla's name.

_Carla... I'm sorry it took your death to make your husband realize the good things he's had. _Levi thought to himself._ From wherever you are, I hope you're seeing this._

* * *

Levi paced back and forth in his dorm, trying to restrain himself from calling and bothering Eren. After getting back to Mitras early Monday morning, he awaited Eren's return. It was now ten pm, and there was no sign of him or Mikasa.

"Damn it...! What if something happened to him?" Levi clenched his teeth, worried. "Eren... don't do anything stupid!"

A knock interrupted Levi's panicking. The short man rushed to the door and opened it, revealing an exhausted Eren.

"Levi... I'm back." Eren yawned.

"I can see that." Levi gently took Eren's free hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

Eren neatly lined laid his duffel bag next to his desk before facing Levi. The black haired man stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. His first impulse was the hug and kiss him, telling him how much he was missed. But he wasn't sure if Eren wanted his affection at the moment. Levi didn't have to ponder long. Eren strode over to Levi and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"Levi... thank you for loving me, even when I don't love myself." Eren whispered, releasing his tears. "Your note reminded me that I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my boyfriend. When I was at the house, I think I made peace with my mother. I could feel her warm presence. And that's when I remembered... I'm not alone. There are people who share my pain. We're all in this together. We all shoulder the burden, and together, we'll overcome it. I don't think I'll ever get over my mother's death. But... at least I can live on knowing she loves me, and knowing that I can find happiness with my family. Mikasa... Armin... and you, Levi."

Levi gasped. He finally returned Eren's embrace. "Damn it... you're making it difficult for me not to hold you captive forever. I don't want to share you with anyone else."

Eren laughed slightly, wiping his eyes. "Mikasa wouldn't be too happy about that. She'd break down the door with no effort."

Levi loosened his grip on Eren, reaching one hand up to cup Eren's cheek. He gently pressed his lips against Eren's soft ones, eliciting a surprised gasp from Eren. The brunette immediately softened, realizing how much he missed Levi's warmth.

"Levi?" Eren murmured on his lips.

"Mmm?"

Eren smiled for the first time in two weeks. "I always thought that my mother would be the light at the end of every dark tunnel I'll pass in my life. But now... I see that it's you."

* * *

**Hurray! Levi and Eren made it through another difficult hurdle in their relationship! Will you guys be upset with me if I tell you that there's one more of those coming up soon? Yeah... sorry. But there's a Riren lemon next chapter! So that should make up for it~! :3**

**H****ey, the awesome EmoCece**** gave me an awesome idea. I now have an Instagram for this account! So go follow me at punkrockkitsune! FF is being a pain the urls, so I'll post a link on my profile.**

**If you've liked the story so far, add this to your favorites and alerts. And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I really appreciate feedback. See you in the next one!**

**PRK**

_**~.****~.~.**_

**Oh, and by**** the way, you know those math jokes I keep making? Those come from my actual pre-calculus class. ****XD The weird thing is, I hate math, but I remember these nerdy jokes, ****like the**** latus rectum one...pffffft! ****I know I shouldn't be laughing at something like that, but come on!**


End file.
